Viaje en Bus
by quierotuvolvo
Summary: Viajar 7 horas en bus muriendo de calor no es la mejor experiencia que puedes vivir. Si cierras los ojos solo esperando que el camino se acorte, hasta que una sensual voz te pide sentarse a tu lado,¿En que tipo de prueba transformaría este viaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, pero Edward ya será mio muajaja.**

**Solo la trama es mía.**

**Espero les guste.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Viaje en Bus**

Iba a ser un viaje tedioso…

La situación económica en casa estaba pasando por una pequeña crisis…eso no evitaba que fuera a visitar a mi madre y aunque el dinero actualmente no daba para pagar un boleto de avión, sí uno de bus.

Acababa de cumplir mi mayoría de edad y en mi no cabía la felicidad, me gusta ser independiente, aunque para que engañarnos si todavía dependo del techo de mi padre…aunque no por mucho… ser hija de padres separados se convierte en una costumbre después de un tiempo.

Durante estas vacaciones buscaría un trabajo y la forma de juntar dinero para mi matricula de la universidad del próximo año…tan solo había ido a ver a mamá para las navidades a su nueva casa en Chicago… y vaya que 7 horas en bus hasta Forks eran un asco…

Llegue al terminal y siempre me perdía en estas cosas… desde muy pequeña que no estaba en uno de estos y en mi viaje de ida, Charlie se encargo de todo para que yo solo posara mi trasero en el asiento del bus y no tuviera que mover ni un dedo y, bueno para sentirme independiente le dije a Renée que me podía ir sola a Forks, que sabia cómo…Gran error, por creerme la niñita grande ahora no sabia que hacer…Arg.

¿Señorita necesita ayuda?- _Me pregunto un señor vestido semiformal, debí suponer que era uno de los auxiliares de las empresas de transporte…_

La verdad es que estoy un poco perdida- _¿Un poco? Por favor estaba completamente perdida._

¿Necesita un ticket? Pues mi empresa puede ofrec…

No no no, gracias- _le interrumpí_- Ya tengo uno, pero no se que debo hacer_- me sonroje mostrándole el boleto._

Oh, es de la línea en la cual trabajo… venga, yo la guío.

Seguí a este hombre no mayor de 35 años hacia una fila de buses, el terminal estaba medianamente lleno debido a que a la gente se le ocurre viajar para allá y para acá en estas fechas…genial, detestaba estar en multitud, no es que no pudiera ir a un concierto o algo así, pero estar rodeada de tanta gente en un dia soleado es horrible, el calor, el sudor…

¿Señorita?- _el hombre pasó una mano delante de mis ojos sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya que, me había quedado estática_- Venga, es el bus contiguo.

Oh, claro…- _que estupida quedarte parada en medio de la gente pensando en sudor._

Bien, usted viaja a… - _observó el ticket_ – Forks, hogar del bosque, ¿eh?

Mmm...… Es todo tan verde… - _Fue lo único que pude decir, no sería muy cortés gritarle al caballero que si no fuera por mis amigas odiaría vivir en ese lugar. Y no es por ser malagradecida, Charlie me da espacio y trata en cierta medida de comprenderme y resaltar lo bueno de vivir allá, aire limpio, sin peligros de ciudad, etc._

Este es su bus y véalo que no es tan malo, todo lo contrario, ejecutivo con salón cama, una pequeña pantalla delante de sus ojos con películas a su elección con audífonos aisladores…- _sonrió por la eficiencia que ofrecía el transporte._

La verdad con un libro me basta, pero el servicio es muy bueno- _traté de ser amable y sonreír, no era una fanática de las películas, solo veía las recomendadas o los best-seller que se transformaban en estas…_

Tomo mi maleta y la guardo en el portaequipaje, en la parte inferior del vehiculo.

señorita…

por favor deja de llamarme señorita, soy Bella…- _ya estaba harta de que me llamara señorita._

bueno, solo porque usted lo pide, Bella, su asiento es el 36, está cinco puestos antes del final al lado izquierdo del bus y aquí dice…asiento pasillo.

Muchas gracias…en serio.

No se preocupe y disfrute del largo viaje que le espera…

Oh, genial – _bromeé y el sonrió, después de todo el hombre me había tratado muy bien, no era de estos auxiliares acosadores que casi te regalan el cielo por que elijas su línea de buses._

Subí al bus de un piso y medio, los asientos estaban medianamente ocupados y gracias a Dios mi asiento vecino estaba vacío…con este calor lo ultimo que necesitaba era a alguien acompañándome a sudar.

Me senté y acomodé tomando un poco del refresco que había comprado antes de venir al terminal y lo dejé en la malla que tienen los asientos en la parte posterior.

Todavía no era tiempo de leer y para mi maldita suerte había olvidado mi Ipod en Forks. Tomé los audífonos que me correspondían según mi asiento y en la minipantalla del cabecero que estaba frente a mí, seleccione la sección de música clásica que contenía el menú, encendí el mini ventilador y por ultimo cerré mis ojos para olvidar el calor.

La música clásica siempre me relajaba, pero por una extraña razón me encontraba cansada y la melodía me llevo a la inconsciencia.

Sabía que me esperaban mi padre en casa, mi mejor amiga Alice, como amaba a esa pequeña, Rose también era una buena amiga y mi prima Ángela que iba a ir a visitarme este verano… al menos tenía la esperanza de que tendría un buen verano de chicas…

Pero aun así no soy una persona de riesgos, una vividora, come hombres, no. Siempre he sido mas tranquila, de buenas notas y sin muchos hombres en mi lista, sólo de besos ya que todavía no consideraba la idea de perder mi virginidad, no es que fuera una santa o algo por el estilo, también gustaba salir de vez en cuando a alguna reunión de amigos con Alice y Rose, esas en las que el alcohol es infaltable o alguna fiesta que Alice organizara…no puedes morir sin estar en una fiesta de Alice…

Pero, algunas veces por mi mente pasaba la idea de hacer algo atrevido e imprudente, sin herir a nadie, claro, pero que me hiciera sentir esa adrenalina al máximo que uno debería sentir alguna vez en su vida…

Qué idea mas disparatada ¿no?

Mientras seguía dormitando algo interrumpió mi reflexivo sueño.

- Disculpa, me darías permiso por favor…- _pronunció la voz mas sexy y dulce que había oído en mi vida. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Bien espero les haya gustado...si es asi, dejen un mensajito en el boton verde :D**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito asi que ese es el motivo de mi rápida actualización...**

**Estaré trabajando en el tercero, pero todo depende de uds...**

**Gracias por su apoyo y a Kris sobre todo :D... Este fic es un tanto mojigato en ciertos aspectos, porque Bella es un tanto tímida de cierta manera, pero a vaces sorprende con pensamientos y actos atrevidos...**

**Aclaro que todos los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Meyer, pero estoy en negociaciones para que me venda a Edward. XD  
**

**Bien, sin mas restricciones ahi va...**

* * *

**Viaje en Bus : Capitulo 2**

Mientras seguía dormitando algo interrumpió mi reflexivo sueño.

- Disculpa, me darías permiso por favor…- _pronunció la voz mas sexy y dulce que había oído en mi vida. _

Abrí los ojos de par en par para observar al hombre mas guapo que me podría encontrar: alto, cabello rubio cobrizo despeinado, piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, unos labios rojos que llamaban a devorarlos, vestía una camiseta blanca, unos jeans oscuros y calzado oscuro también…ahí caí en la cuenta que lo mire descaradamente de cabeza a pies y de pies a cabeza. La sangre subió en menos de dos segundos a mi rostro.

-S-sí claro… -_ contesté como podía parándome hacia el pasillo para que él pasara a su asiento correspondiente QUE ESTABA AL LADO DEL MIO._

¿Cuándo en mi VIDA había tenido tanta suerte como ahora?...No, espera, toda sonrojada y sudada, con el cabello pegado en mi frente no era la imagen mas sexy que podría mostrar y, quizás estaba babeando cuando me habló…Oh, que vergüenza…

Pasó a mi lado para ubicarse en su asiento desprendiendo un exquisito olor a perfume mezclado con un aroma especial, inefable.

-Gracias – _se sentó regalándome una blanca y hermosa sonrisa. Sus dientes adornando perfectamente su boca te pasmaban en un segundo._

-Ahá… - _fue lo único que pude articular quedándome parada admirando sus labios._

-Mmm… ¿no te vas a sentar?- _preguntó curioso._

-Emm… - bufé – S-sí _– me senté lo más rápido que pude._ _No se desde cuando me comportaba mas torpe de lo normal. Él tan solo miró hacia otro lado con una risita en su rostro, supongo debía estar _ _acostumbrado a que las mujeres reaccionaran así cuando estaban cerca de él, y no era menos_.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel con este tipo de Adonis que se encontraba a mi lado… Por su imagen, y qué imagen, no debía tener más de 20 años, era imposible no suspirar teniendo algo como él tan próximo, hombro con hombro, cuerpo con cuerpo, a menos de un metro de su boca…Arg, deja de pensar estupideces.

Para tratar de volver a los pensamientos normales que tenia antes de que una especie de dios griego me interrumpiera, tomé el refresco que tenía en la malla y bebí decentemente hasta que se me acabo el aire… y no sólo por el calor ambiental, ya que mi vecino había logrado incrementar la temperatura al doble…al menos en mi…

Volví a depositar los audífonos en mis oídos, incline un poco el asiento y cerré mis ojos…esperando a que la música me hiciera olvidar lo que tenía junto a mi.

Hasta que algo rozó suavemente mi brazo.

-Disculpa… - _OH DIOS MIO, escalofrío mas grande no había sentido recorrer mi cuerpo cuando al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que había sido ÉL quien me había tocado… - _Lamento molestarte nuevamente, pero, enserio…me da mucha vergüenza…mmm...… ¿Me convidarías un poco de tu refresco?, es que, olvide comprarme uno y estoy literalmente muriendo de sed… -_sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, pero se lo atribuí al calor…no creo que alguien como él se sonroje por pedir un poco de refresco._

-Emm… Sí, claro. – _Contesté contrariada. Cómo podría negarle algo si lo pide con esa voz, hasta la forma de batir sus pestañas producían un nudo en mi estómago…Bella por dios_.

-Muchas gracias…- _estiró su brazo para tomar la botella, pero ésta no salía con facilidad, la había puesto bien debajo de la malla en caso de accidente, con migo nunca se sabe. Se inclinó un poco trayendo su exquisito aroma consigo…Wow_…_hasta que, con un poco de tironeo la quitó sonriendo por todo el problemita que una botella le había dado…Inevitablemente me hizo sonreír también._

_Me miró fijamente mientras bebía del líquido y me hundí en sus atrayentes pupilas negras, sus iris esmeralda me imantaban sin piedad y sus pestañas barrían hasta mis últimos pensamientos racionales._

_De nuevo me di cuenta lo descarada y obvia que era al mirarlo de esa manera, así que, muy a mi pesar retire mi vista de sus ojos para mirar avergonzada mis manos que posaban en mi vientre. Entrelacé mis dedos tratando de pasar en bochorno._

_De reojo percibí que volvía a dejar la botella en su lugar, al sentir de nuevo su aroma cerré los ojos para no cometer ninguna idiotez._

_Sentí que se alejaba, se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró…_

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos, tomé los audífonos con el cuidado de no mirar al semidios que tenia al lado y los volví a posar sobre mis oídos…_

_Por favor música anestésiame, por favor…_

Después de un rato volví a caer en la inconsciencia, pero aun así no podía sacar la mirada y la sonrisa de mi acompañante de mi cabeza…

_Para ya Bella, no te tortures de esta forma masoquista…_

* * *

Como si el universo estuviera conspirando en mi contra, sentí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo, me sobresalté y mire en esa dirección recordando que no debía, pero qué mas podía hacer si cierto personaje durmiendo posaba su cabeza en la parte superior de mi brazo, respirando acompasadamente, el sudor pegaba pequeños mechones cobrizos en su frente dándole un aspecto dulce, si él fuese otra persona pensaría todo lo contrario…

Seguí bajando hacia sus pobladas pestañas que eran el último adorno de la perfección de sus ojos y su boca ligeramente abierta expiraba su delicioso aliento…

Cómo me gustaría aunque sea rozarlos con mis dedos para sentir su textura y hacerme una idea de qué sentiría al besarlos.

Por impulso natural llevé temerosa mi mano hasta su rostro… deslicé lentamente mi mano por su mejilla, tocando con la yema de mis dedos desde el pómulo hasta la comisura de sus labios, bordeé el contorno de su boca y la rocé delicadamente bajando hasta el centro de la misma para sentir la salida de su respiración, cálida y húmeda…que ganas de acercarme un poco mas si él no hubiese abierto en ese preciso momento sus ojos mirándome intensamente…

* * *

**Uyuyuiiii fue descubierta in fragantiii...jajaja**

**Les gusto??? a mi sí :D, ya tengo el tercero en mente como dije, PERO como nueva en esto descubrí que las creadoras de fics se alimentan de reviews para seguir con su trabajo y aprovechense que estoy con vacaciones y no tengo nada mas que hacer que pensar, leer, hacer aseo y escribir,asi que si no actualizo luego tienen el derecho de agarrarme a c..... :D**

**Ya saben...ánimo y dejen un mensajito en el botoncito verde...**

**buzón de sugerencias y críticas constructivas abierto**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaa... me encantaron sus comentarios :D, enserio me siento muy feliz que haya sido bien recibida mi historia...no es la primera que escribo pero si la primera que publico , AUNQUE sé que me paso de barsa sintiendome solo un poquito descepcionada...se qe varias han visitado mi fic y solo bastan unos segunditos para dejar un review T.T...no es por ser exigente, pero estoy haciendo todos mis esfuerzos creativos posibles para entregarles una rápida actualización :D**

**Y** :

**Kris**: gracias por tu comentario me dan mucho ánimo :D y sé que no te olvidarás fácil de mi nena eh? jajaja y sí, me has dado una buena idea...no va a ser como te lo esperas, pero si me sirvió de inspiración...gracias

**shariTNMEBD: **gracias por tu review...yo igual siento ganas de matar por alfunos fics XD y me siento orgullosa que tengas impulsos asesinos por el mio jajaja y espero cumplas tu palabra...ya sabes, como mínimo 55 xd

**Julie Black Lautner** : concuerdo completamente contigo y tu comentario tiene una pequeña influencia en un pensamiento de Bella en este capitulo...entonces aportaste un granito de arena en esta actu :D

**y muchas gracias tambien a : FAYRES12, Beegirl, Natalie aka Isabella, Tali, Gelybelly, Arito, Angel0607, Luzze, Tefalemos, Sofy-buterfly, TrisChiba y a las personas que me agregaron en sus favoritos... alegran enormemente mis vacaciones XD**

**Bien, sin mas restricciones aquí les va el nuevo capitulo...enjoy it**  


* * *

** Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 3**

Por impulso natural llevé temerosa mi mano hasta su rostro… deslicé lentamente mi mano por su mejilla, tocando con la yema de mis dedos desde el pómulo hasta la comisura de sus labios, bordeé el contorno de su boca y la rocé delicadamente bajando hasta el centro de la misma para sentir la salida de su respiración, cálida y húmeda…que ganas de acercarme un poco mas si él no hubiese abierto en ese preciso momento sus ojos mirándome intensamente…

-Eh-h -_inspiré entrecortadamente pequeñas cuotas de aire por mi boca pestañando rápidamente a causa de la extrema tensión que sentía en esos momentos, y con un ágil movimiento, increíble para mí, tiré los audífonos, me levanté, giré y literalmente corrí hacia el baño del fondo…_

Menos mal estaba desocupado... Cerré la puerta hiperventilando, puse el seguro con manos temblorosas y afirmé la espalda en la pared sin siquiera preocuparme de la demente impresión que debió haberle causado a mi deslumbrador acompañante mi escenita sorpresa.

Quería tirarme por el excusado o no salir de ahí hasta que terminara el viaje...

Cerré los ojos calmándome a mi misma…

_Vamos Bella… despacio… inhala y exhala… Otra vez… despacio…inhala y exhala…_

_No te preocupes, a lo mas pensará que eres una adolescente con trastornos mentales, en todo caso no sería la primera vez… pero sí la sería con alguien como él…_

Ufff...! De alguna manera debería sacar esos desalentadores pensamientos de mi cabeza, por lo que resolví que la escasez de calor por un periodo prolongado de tiempo era lo que me estaba afectando… Sí, claro a quién quería engañar…y no es para más ¿no?, ¿Qué puede hacer una cuando una especie de modelo inglés posa su cabeza en tu hombro, con tus dedos sientes la extrema suavidad de sus labios y su cálida respiración rozar tu piel?

Con los instintos hormonales apoderándose de tu cuerpo lo primero sería: aprovechar la situación y luego avergonzarse pidiendo disculpas con fingido arrepentimiento. Pero mi instinto de supervivencia activó la alerta y solo conseguí salir corriendo…

Por favor!…cuando iba a dejar de ser tan penosa…sólo a alguien como yo podría pasarle una situación tan bochornosa en el lugar, el tiempo y con la persona menos indicada.

Caminé hacia el lavamanos, humedecí un poco mis mejillas ruborizadas y mojé mi nuca para aclarar mis ideas, porque ahora debía encontrar la forma de volver a ese maldito/bendito puesto y sentarme de la manera mas digna posible…y definitivamente eso sería imposible.

Ni siquiera había pensado en la hora que sería…quizás sólo faltaba la mitad de este tortuoso viaje o menos…_pensé animosa_.

Pero TAN SOLO HABÍA PASADO MEDIA HORA DESDE QUE SUBÍ A ÉSTE CONDENADO BUS…

_Gemí_- Todavía quedaban 6 horas y treinta minutos para llegar a Forks.

Nunca antes había visto a Forks como un paraíso, pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era pisar la húmeda tierra tan característica de ese lugar…

* * *

Me miré en el pequeño espejo que tenía en frente y traté de adoptar la mejor máscara de indiferencia que podía, solté la coleta que me había incomodado anteriormente en el respaldo del asiento, peiné un poco mi cabello con mis dedos y con la frente en alto salí del baño…

Lástima que no estaba atenta de mis pasos, ya que tropecé con un espacio de la alfombra del pasillo que estaba mal puesta…

Me afirmé del asiento más próximo y lo primero: miré en dirección a mi asiento para ver si el modelito había logrado también ver éste vergonzoso episodio…pero gracias al cielo sólo unas pocas personas que estaban sentadas relativamente cerca habían logrado presenciarlo.

Como adultos maduros, suprimieron su risita, pero claro…no falta el pendejo burlón que se ríe de ti a sus anchas…

Lo único que conseguí es apresurar el paso.

Llegué al maldito asiento rogando porque Adonis no me mirara y de nuevo Dios escucho mis plegarias…

Con la vista ausente él observaba el paisaje de la ventana.

Me paré al lado de mi asiento, saqué mi bolsa que había dejado con anterioridad en la parte superior del bus, llené mis pulmones de oxígeno y lo solté en un lento suspiro…

Volví a recargar mi cuerpo en el puesto correspondiente, dejé la bolsa a mis pies y saqué mi querida y deteriorada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas dispuesta a leerla sino me hubiese interrumpido esa voz que no quería escuchar…

-Hey…- _dijo mirándome con ojos tímidos…Yo sólo tendí a mirarlo por la sorpresa...- _Quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que sucedió recién…No fue mi intención incomodarte de ese modo…

- N-no te preocupes… fui yo la que reaccionó de manera precipitada- _Dije nerviosa, restándole importancia a sus palabras, porque se estaba DISCULPANDO cuando fui YO quien abusó de la circunstancia tocándolo sin siquiera conocerlo.  
_

- Es que, soy muy inquieto cuando duermo… permíteme excusarme, en serio.- _esto último lo dijo de manera seria_.

-De verdad, no te preocupes…No quiero que pases el camino disculpándote, ya sería la tercera vez… - _y en realidad tenía una extraña afición a disculparse cuando no tenía por qué._

-… -_suspiró_- Nunca me había pasado algo así… y menos en un bus_- dijo frunciendo el ceño_- Es primera vez que viajo en uno...

-Mmm…bueno, si te sirve de consuelo hace años que no viajaba en uno…y ésta situación no es nada comparado a las vergüenzas que he pasado en mi vida… mi torpeza cotidiana no me ayuda mucho a vivir de manera digna.- _Mi comentario sacó una preciosa sonrisa ladina de sus labios…No se cómo tan sólo un gesto como ése podía alterar mi sistema nervioso dejándome Knock Out por unos segundos…_

_Subí mi vista a sus provocativos ojos… su mirada eran como dos relámpagos verdosos atravesando cada una de mis células, deseosas de la oportunidad de acortar la proximidad de su cuerpo, de…_

_PARA de pensar de forma tan pervertida y acalorada!… no sabía qué me pasaba, normalmente no era así…a veces, con los tragos de más las revoluciones te hacen pensar cosas indebidas y poco sensatas, pero en un bus completamente sobria es otro cuento…_

Con un gran esfuerzo retiré nuevamente mi mirada…

Ésta vez ni leer un buen libro, ni la música clásica, ni un hipnotizador iban a conseguir doparme para olvidar el tiempo que restaba hasta llegar a Forks y poder conciliar el sueño...

Miré melancólica hacia el techo dejando que la suave brisa del aire acondicionado acariciara mi rostro. Ya no podía cerrar los ojos producto del temor a que algo como lo recién acontecido se volviera a repetir, y no es que no quisiera…lo que temía eran mis hormonales reacciones.

Ahora, tan sólo me bastaba con mirar la textura que cubría la cubierta del autobús y esperar… y esperar…

* * *

Ya debían haber pasado como mínimo 15 minutos desde mi gloriosa salida del baño, sumándole el tiempo en el bus quedaban aproximadamente 6 horas y 15 minutos para llegar a mi hogar.

_Vaya Bella que estás desesperada… _Me dije mentalmente a mi misma.

-Mmmm… al parecer perdiste el sueño… al igual que yo – _pronunció esa suave y sensual voz-… _¿No te gustaría conversar un rato…para acortar el camino?- _inevitablemente me obligué a mirar sus ojos… Y él levanto levemente sus cejas esperando una respuesta._

_Por supuesto… lo único que quería era acortar el camino desde antes de subir a este vehículo, pero ahora con mayor razón…_

Sabía que entablar una conversación no sería lo mas apropiado si mi principal objetivo era ignorarlo y evitar caer en ciertas tentaciones…Aunque la oportunidad de saber un poco de él me parecía de lo más atractivo…sabía que no era lo mas conveniente…

* * *

**Ok... Bella ha llegado al punto de una de sus primeras desiciones... que incómodo es cuando sabes que tienes que ignorar algo, pero internamente lo quieres... Como bien saben, Bella es una chica muy racional asi que no supongan de forma precipitada, ¿eh? Ya que un simple SÍ trae consecuencias tanto positivas como negativas y es ahí donde debes sopesar las opciones...  
**

**SI LES GUSTÓ ESTE CAP TANTO COMO A Mí DEJEN UN MENSAJITO EN EL BOTONCITO CON LETRAS VERDES...SON GRATIS Y NO NECESITAN ESTAR REGISTRADAS PARA DEJAR UNO Y TAN SOLO BASTARA UNOS SEGUNDITOS DE SU TIEMPO :D**

**No tengo completamente claro el cuarto episodio, pero sí el quinto y sexto.. qué tonto no? pero bueno...necesito un poquito de inspiración..ya saben...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestado para cumplir mis fantasías...**

**levemente editado... sólo una linea ya que nunca me gustó y la arregle... lo siento  
**

**Sin más restricciones ahí les va...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sabía que entablar una conversación no sería lo mas apropiado si mi principal objetivo era ignorarlo y evitar caer en ciertas tentaciones…Aunque la oportunidad de saber un poco de él me parecía de lo más atractivo, sabía que no era lo mas conveniente…

Al conocerme y saber que una simple conversación podía repercutir en mi organismo, lo mas adecuado sería rechazarlo…

Pero, ¿cómo?

Diciendo: sabes, a tu lado me comporto de manera tan impulsiva que creo imposible no tirarme encima si sigues mirándome de esa forma…_No, no, en ese caso sí creería que estoy loca…_

¿Y si me cambiaba de asiento? ¿Pero cuál sería la excusa?

¿Me molesta el sol que llega desde tu ventana?...perfectamente puede cerrar la cortina. No podía

Y un simplemente no me interesa hablar contigo?... No podía comportarme de una forma tan inmadura, además a quién quería engañar, porqué obsesionarme con las consecuencias si era una charla sin importancia… creo.

Y dejando de pensar analíticamente, como siempre, contesté:

.

-Sí… definitivamente perdí el sueño- _sonreí con desgana y él ensancho más su blanca sonrisa._

-Bueno, primero me gustaría saber tu nombre. – _Le gustaría saber mi nombreee…ay, por favor es solo una forma de decirlo, no vayas a pensar que…_

-Bella…

-¿Te llamas Bella? – _preguntó extrañado._

-Isabella – _respondí con una pequeña mueca_ – pero te agradecería que me llames sólo Bella…

-Ok… Bella…- _pronunció mi nombre suavemente… y cómo no suspirar nuevamente, pero esta vez lo frené a mitad y así no se daría cuenta…eso esperaba._

-Pero, ¿tu nombre?- dije rápidamente.

-Edward – _respondió mirándome de forma intensa con sus hermosos ojos verdes... Buen nombre para alguien como tú, me hubiese gustado comentar, pero no era el momento, o sea no era apropiado._

-Mmm...…-_Fue lo único que articulé… como comunicadora social definitivamente me muero de hambre_.

-Y ¿A dónde viajas?- _preguntó._

-A Forks… - _mencioné el nombre del pueblo con disgusto_.

-Ah, yo también… bueno, debo bajarme 5 kilómetros antes a decir verdad.

-Pero ahí solo hay bosque… - _dije frunciendo el ceño- _a no ser que vivas en una casa en un árbol_- Soltó una pequeña y musical carcajada que no pude evitar unirme también._

-Eres muy chistosa…-_sonrió._

-Créeme que no lo soy- _dije un poco sorprendida_.

-Mmm… en ese caso lo eres sin la intención de serlo- _acotó manteniendo la sonrisa._

-Después de unos minutos te aburrirás…- _dije convencida, normalmente no era una persona interesante con la cual podrías estar sentado charlando por horas._

-No lo creo… - _lo dijo tan bajo que perfectamente podría haber oído mal._

-¿Qué?- _pregunté para asegurarme de que había escuchado bien_.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste algo? – _volví a preguntar ansiosa._

-Eh, no…estaba pensando en voz alta… -_definitivamente no dijo lo que yo creí haber escuchado… ¿Por qué pensaría algo así?, Déjate de nuevas paranoias Bella…- _¿Y por qué motivo vas a Forks? Espero no sea una pregunta personal

-No - _Le interrumpí_ – Vivo en Forks hace un año y medio... con Charlie.

-Oh… tienes una pareja…- _dijo con tono apagado_

-Nooo - _casi grité _- Charlie es mi papá…qué estúpida obviamente no sabes quién es - _qué vergüenza, otro motivo por el cual ruborizarme. Pero como no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con gente extraña... todas las personas que conozco conocen a Charlie así que… arg, tonta_.

-Aaah… eso suena mejor, no me podría imaginar a alguien tan joven como tú conviviendo ya con alguien…o casada.

-No por favor…- _me horroricé tan sólo pensar la idea de estar casada, pero lo que me molestó fue ese "alguien tan joven como tú", ya soy grande y madura. O eso intento.- _No pienso casarme al menos por unos años, en todo caso no sería nada extraño, ya tengo 18 así que…

-Así que estás soltera y eres mayor de edad…- _eso sonó mas a afirmación que pregunta_.

-Sip

-Perfecto…- Sonrió de forma maliciosa

-¿Perdón?

-… - _inspiró rápido por la boca- _nada…_- Soltó el aire y compuso una sonrisa angelical que no llegó a sus ojos_ – Tiendo a pensar en voz alta y debo trabajar en ello… necesito ir al baño – se levantó y yo ladeé mis piernas para que él con un agraciado andar caminara hacia el fondo del autobús.

.

.

Eso me dejo……….. Sin palabras… pero bueno, no soy la persona mas indicada para hablar de reacciones extrañas, ¿no? Mal que mal él iba hacia el tocador por una necesidad natural…retención de líquido qué se yo y no por que alguien casualmente se recargo contra ti y tu literalmente corriste hiperventilando… eso si era… no tenia nombre.

Mientras se dirigía al baño no pude evitar voltear a admirar o mas bien babear por esa ancha espalda… no tenía el GRAN físico, pero se notaba que tenía sus músculos tonificados, no a extremos… gracias a su camiseta manga corta podías observar sus delineados tríceps …la palabra era preciso, Sí, su cuerpo era _PRECISO, _para todo tipo de acción…

Me giré para dejar de acosar mentalmente al modelito inglés y observé el aburrido paisaje, en comparación con el anterior, que me ofrecía la ventana.

Pasábamos por la carretera de una ciudad que no conocía, lo único visible eran casas por aquí y por allá, de colores parecidos o todas iguales no sé… sinceramente esa vista era de lo mas aburrido, así que no me ayudo en nada para sacar la figura de Adonis de mi cabeza…

Tomé mi refresco, bebí un sorbo de él y automáticamente recordé que había sido él el último en posar sus magníficos y bien formados labios en mi botella, eso me llevó a pensar en la sensación que hubiese experimentado si no hubiese escapado al baño cuando los toqué…

Rodé la tapa de la botella cerrándola, la dejé en la malla y sacudí levemente mi cabeza para aclarar las ideas y en eso recordé que él también iba a Forks…o cerca. ¿Tendría algún familiar o sería primera vez que iba? En ese caso podría ofrecer mis servicios como guía turística, pero no funcionaría… no hace mucho que vivía en el pueblo y con mi suerte a la hora ya estaríamos perdidos en el bosque… aunque tampoco era mala idea. Él y yo… solos es el bosque, ése lugar que en cierta parte me desagradaba con ésta compañía se transformaba en el mejor panorama que un pueblito que te podían ofrecer…

En eso Edward volvió con su elegante caminar. Era lindo pensar en él ya con un nombre para identificarlo…

Moví mis piernas nuevamente para que pasara sin necesidad de pedir permiso, avanzó hacia su asiento dándome la espalda y entregándome una buena vista de su bien formado trasero…Y QUÉ GANAS DE APRETAR UN POQUITO…NONONO… cálmate Bella, no te descontroles, atrapa el auto…eso, Auto-control, palabra sabia.

Cuando volvió a posar su bendito cuerpo en el bendito asiento, antes que me mirara puse la mejor cara de_" aquí nada pasó"_ y él con su hermosa sonrisa torcida preguntó:

.

-¿Y en qué estábamos?

- En que tengo una duda – _me obligué a borrar las estúpidas ideas recientes y pregunté algo que me producía real curiosidad._

- Pregunta…

- ¿Por qué vas a Forks? Sinceramente no hayo el motivo de que vayas a un pueblo tan aburrido a vacacionar…o tienes algún familiar?

- Viví en Forks hasta los cuatro años, luego nos cambiamos a Chicago, pero mi madre nunca quiso deshacerse de la casa y por razones banales quieren volver a vivir ahí… en realidad da lo mismo, así ya no tendré que pagar un departamento para vivir cerca de la Universidad de Oregon, ahora me quedará relativamente cerca…- ¿_Edward se va a vivir a Fork? Oh my fucking God...- _Decidí venir antes que ellos para ver en qué condiciones se encuentra la estancia, llamar al personal de aseo y adaptarme al lugar por unas semanas antes que lleguen mis padres…- _Espera…. ¿Y estará solo por algunas semanas? Eso si sería el paraíso…-_ Y creo que con eso ya he resumido parte de mi pasado, presente y un pequeño fragmento de mi futuro

- Te iras a vivir a Forks…- _dije_ _sumida en mis pensamientos._

_- _Es lo que acabo de explicarte- _sí, claro, pero todavía no conseguía salir del shock._

- Eso es genial- _logré decir._

- ¿Y por qué es genial? – preguntó de forma coqueta

- Porque así no seré la única persona que odie vivir allá…- sonreí, no podía exponerme tanto a sus filtreos, así que decidí bajar un poco los humos con mi comentario.

- Mmm… Seguro, aunque debo decir que no comparto tu hipótesis… Estoy convencido de que no me faltaran las distracciones- _me guiño un ojo… ME GUIÑÓ UN OJOOOO… esto se estaba pasando, definitivamente esto iba más allá de mis delirios y debía comprobarlo… miré mi reloj y tenía aproximadamente 5 horas y media para cerciorarme de que no era sólo mi imaginación la que estaba cayendo en este pequeño jueguito…_

* * *

**El Domingo tuve un repentino ataque de insomnio...fue como ZUACA BOOM... y simplemente no podía dormir, así que mis ideas afloraron un poco y escribí dos capítulos seguidos... sí, éste estaba escrito hace 3 días y el que viene tbn... solo las hice esperar para que me extrañaran un poquito :D éste disfruté haciéndolo a pesar de que es corto :D**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, en el siguiente capitulo haré menciones especiales, por ahora sólo a Caltlien17,mi postulante a fan number 1 jajajaja**

**¿Qué fue a hacer Edward al baño?_... pipí xd_**

**¿Qué hará Bella_?... Esque se lo juro que ni se imaginan muajaja... el próximo capitulo se viene bueno... ya saben, con algo de lo que han estado esperando ooooohhh siiiii hasta yo que lo escribí me dejó tiritona jajjaja_**

**_Y como ya saben lo tengo escrito hace 3 días y sólo depende de uds que lo publique pronto... ¿OK?_**

**_Buzón de sugerencias, reclamos, chuchadas y azotes abierto... XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aunque me duela... Edward pertenece a Stephanie Meyer junto a Bella y los otros personajes...**

**Disfruten el cap... que esta hecho cn amor y desvelo :D**

**La qe no sabe... Morfeo es el Dios del sueño o algo asi.. :D...dato**

**sin mas restricciones ahi les va... enjoy it.**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 5**

.

.**  
**

- Mmm… Seguro, aunque debo decir que no comparto tu hipótesis… Estoy convencido de que no me faltaran las distracciones…- _me guiño un ojo… ME GUIÑÓ UN OJOOOO… esto se estaba pasando, definitivamente esto iba más allá de mis delirios y debía comprobarlo… miré mi reloj y tenía aproximadamente 5 horas y media para cerciorarme de que no era sólo mi imaginación la que estaba cayendo en este pequeño jueguito…_

- Mmm… - _Pronuncié mordiendo mi labio inferior_- Distracciones…- _fue lo único que pude decir tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible._

* * *

.

Ahora debía trazar un plan… esto ya no era producto de mis fantasías, había algo más… increíblemente el tiempo con Edward se pasaba volando y tenía que aprovechar.

Una genial, pero arriesgada idea pasó por mi cabeza…

_Por dios, a los extremos que estas llegando, ¿eh?. _Pero sólo será este viaje y nada más… Una cosa es que él se vaya vivir a cerca de Forks, pero yo debo ir a la Universidad el otro año y Alaska no quedaba muy próximo que digamos, aparte las visitas a Charlie no creo sean tan frecuentes…

Entonces manos a la obra…

.

Articulé un fingido bostezo y dije con falso desinterés:

- ¿No tienes sueño? Con lo que pasó no hemos dormido nada…- _miré hacia abajo, ya que era pésima mintiendo y no quería que se diera cuenta._

- No trates de mantener la conversación si no lo deseas, duerme tranquila…

- No, no es eso – _me apresuré a decir a la defensiva_- No te quiero aburrir yo – _me cargué la culpa… tenía que llegar de alguna forma al plan- _Pero un viaje como éste fatiga… Y podemos seguir conversando un rato más… -lo miré y traté de sonreír de forma provocativa, rogando que diera resultado.

- Bueno… la verdad es que sigo un poco cansado… ya podremos conversar después… - _por su mirada atisbé un doble sentido en sus palabras, pero no quise darle importancia, ya tenía otro asunto que tratar_.

.

Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cuerpo ladeándolo para quedar casi frente al cuerpo de Edward… él se inclinó un poco hacia mi, pero no lo suficiente.

Traté de fingir una respiración acompasada lo mejor posible y comencé a contar ovejas…

Claramente mi intención no era dormir, cuando cuentas ovejas lo único que consigues es mantenerte desvelada… eso de que da sueño es una completa mentira.

.

Habré estado ya en la número 600… calculando deberían haber pasado casi 10 minutos y no habían sido fáciles… no no no… podía sentir el olor de Edward desde mi ubicación, lo que dificultaba más mi tarea… la tentación es poderosa, pero con determinación la puedes controlar… con muuucha determinación.

.

.

…Éste era el momento…

Abrí levemente mis párpados y comprobé que Adonis estaba dormido… se veía tan lindo con su semblante sereno, despreocupado…

Su pecho moviéndose al compás de su cadenciosa respiración.

Sus labios entreabiertos incitándome otra vez a caer, pero no, tenía que aguantar si quería seguir con el plan…

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y comencé a acercarme lentamente, poco a poco moví mi mano y comencé a tantear las proximidades de mi cuerpo…

Me encontré con su brazo, específicamente la parte inferior de su codo. Despacio avancé, apenas tocando muy lento hacia el centro y acerté con la superficie de su trabajado abdomen… un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, pero debía concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajé despacio apenas tanteando con leves toques hasta el borde de su pantalón y cuidadosamente remangué su camiseta con mis dedos separando la molestosa tela de su tibia piel… Mientras, al igual que él hace un rato, cargué suavemente mi cabeza contra su hombro…

Mi principal intención era incomodarlo… qué sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando él lo hizo, no obstante, la diferencia estaba en que mi actuar era a conciencia y un poco mas, mejor dicho, bastante deshonesto e impúdico que el suyo.

Introduje deliberadamente mi mano bajo su camiseta tocando descaradamente su marcado vientre…

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse por la sorpresa…BINGO…dí en el blanco…

O eso era lo que creía, por que fue su respuesta la que me sorprendió de vuelta

..

Con cuidado su mano levanto dulcemente mi cabeza, pasó con suma delicadeza su brazo de bajo de ésta y volvió a apoyarla contra su hombro, posó su cabeza suave sobre la mía y con su otro brazo me rodeó con ternura por la cintura acercándome hacia él suspirando con el contacto…

REALMENTE NO PODÍA CREERLO… yo que quería que saliera huyendo igual yo, reaccionó de la manera que menos esperaba…

Estaba completamente desconcertada, pasmada… esta cercanía era … sentir su pecho subir y bajar tan cerca del mío era una sensación exquisita, indescriptible, sentir la suave piel de su abdomen, el contacto en sí era electrizante, su impregnado aroma te cegaba los sentidos y finalmente sus brazos rodeando delicada y protectoramente mi cuerpo era como estar en el cielo…

Si había respondido de ese modo debía ser por algo… sino sencillamente me hubiese despertado, rechazado, llamado la atención y alejarse di mi como si fuese una acosadora, y en realidad lo era, pero no… me abrazaba… resguardaba mi sueño y en sus brazos yo encajaba perfecto…

Con su gesto había opacado a tal punto mis perversas ideas que sólo pude estrechar su torso un poco más y unirme a su descanso. Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…digo, Edward.

.

.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

.

.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero tenía la impresión de que ya había avanzado bastante… Me sentía tan bien… nunca creí que dormir en un bus podía resultar tan ameno, atractivo, plácido, pero eso no era todo.

Fundida en un delicioso sueño sentí unos dedos trazar suaves círculos sobre mi hombro libre… no quería abrir mis ojos, quería saber que tan lejos esas leves caricias podían llegar…

Gracias a mi polera de tirantes podía sentir su contacto piel a piel, y la suya, su temperatura corporal estaba extrañamente bajo la mía, o será que MI temperatura era la afiebrada…

Cinco dedos bajaron suavemente por mi brazo, pasando por la parte inferior de mi codo y siguiendo su recorrido por mi antebrazo… su simple caricia formaba una punzada en mi estómago, enviando pequeñas corrientes que inundaban mi cuerpo en leves sensaciones.

Su mano se detuvo casi al llegar a mi muñeca y decidieron volver a rozar toda la extensión de mi extremidad de vuelta… el efecto de su leve contacto era tan absorbente y satisfactorio, pero deseaba un poco más…

De mi hombro descendió paulatinamente por mi costado haciéndome suspirar… cada poro de mi piel respondía ante su tacto.

Siguió por mi cintura y rodeó mi cuerpo un poco más hasta llegar a mi baja espalda abriendo lentamente su mano y apoyando la palma contra ésta.

Mi respiración estaba aumentando con cada provocativa caricia…

En ese instante en el que no esperaba más, su mano ejerció presión sobre la base de mi espalda atrayéndome y aplastando uno contra otro nuestros cuerpos… no pude evitar un pequeño jadeo que salió de mis labios…

Olas de electricidad invadían hasta el último rincón de mi piel. Mi respiración se volvía de a poco irregular, pesada, pero no podía abrir los ojos, sabía que había algo más…lo presentía…

En eso sentí unos húmedos labios repartiendo suaves besos en mi frente con la intención de descender…

Manteniendo la faceta de dormida fingí una respuesta automática a sus caricias deslicé suavemente mi mano y eleve el rostro esperando ansiosa el siguiente paso…

Mientras su pausada respiración tentaba mi piel, el roce de sus labios iba dejando ardientes huellas en su camino, bajando lento, pasando por mi entrecejo, bajando sin apuros por el puente de mi nariz, disfrutando de mi deliciosa tortura… Llegando a la punta de mi nariz…

Ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir conteniendo mis reacciones, si me iba a dejar llevar lo iba a hacer por completo…

.

.

* * *

**Holaaa**... **¿Les gustó?****¿Quieren saber que pasa en el próximo??? uyuyuii  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews... me dan mucho animo a seguir :D**

**Kris: Saludos y agradecimientos para ti... siempre espero tu review me encanta leerlos jajaja y bajo esa presión de corderito cm no subirlo jajaja :D **

**Klaudia T: tambien m gustan muchos tus reviews y los espero...**

**Kxandra: m alegro qe esas frases te hayan gustado... son mis favoritas de ese cap :D**

**Natalie aka Isabella: gracias por tu apoyo constante :D**

**OrnCullen: no veas a Bella cm pervertida :C sólo tiene las hormonas un poqito alteradas :D**

**MarielaWaldorf: Nadie antes me había pedido boletos d bus... jajaja**

**y a las demás muchisisisisisisisimas gracias alegran enormemente mis vacaciones y las qe me agregan cm favorito o alertas igual :D**

**.  
**

**La próxma semana estaré muy ocupada... tengo mi gira de estudio wiiiipiiii y tendré qe viajar en bus por horas...**

**VEN CM SON LAS COSAS DE LA VIDA??? SI ME ENCUENTRO CN UN MODELITO INGLÉS LES CUENTO YA? :D jajjaaja**

**entnces el 6to cap esta en proceso y no se si alcanzo a subirlo antes de irme TODO DEPENDE DE UDS...**

**.  
**

**La que quiere un ticket para el bus de Edward dejen un review y se los envio por correo :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alcancé a hacer el sexto capituloooo wiipiii hoy me voy y no se cuando volveré xd.. jajaa naa pronto se los juro... **

**y lo hice solo por sus comentarios... esqe en serio no se como son tan lindas conmigo. :D son lo mejor en serio. no solo me dan animos a seguir esribiendo, me dan animos para llevar los dias.**

**Todos los personajes son de la grandiosa SM... aunqe me pese Edward le pertenece T.T**

**Sin mas restricciones ahi les va.. y es uno de mis favoritos...ademas es inusualmente mas largo ke los otros... solo por ke me voy a ausentar un ratito... no se acostumbren jajajaja**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus : Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.  
**

Mientras su pausada respiración tentaba mi piel, el roce de sus labios iba dejando ardientes huellas en su camino, bajando lento, pasando por mi entrecejo, bajando sin apuros por el puente de mi nariz, disfrutando de mi deliciosa tortura… Llegando a la punta de mi nariz…

Ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir conteniendo mis reacciones, si me iba a dejar llevar lo iba a hacer por completo…

Pero su asustada voz me llamó la atención… era extraño por que la oía muy despacio y sentía un leve sacudón en mi cuerpo.

.

-Bella… - _me llamó su voz._

-¿sí?- _contesté, quizás sólo me llamaba esperando la respuesta a sus besos._

-Bella…- _me llamó otra vez._

-Si… _- ahora iba a responder como quería_…

.

Abrí los ojos y vi que Edward no estaba tan cerca como yo creía, es más, se encontraba un tanto lejos de mí y suavemente sacudía mi cuerpo con sus manos en mis hombros…

.

- ¿Bella?.. Al fin despertaste… - _¿Quéeeee?? Oh dios o sea que ¿Todo era un sueño?_ – Bella… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Estas bien?- _me miraba nervioso. Yo sólo lo miraba fijamente volviendo a la realidad de a poco…_

¡¿Qué si estaba teniendo una pesadilla?¡ Estaba teniendo mi mejor sueño contigo imbécil ¡¡¡… _no no no_, él no tiene la culpa de que yo sea una estúpida fantasiosa…

Instintivamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza y de pena…

Una parte de mi quería que esto fuese real… pero ya estaba llegando muy lejos… tenía que esconder la humillación y componer la mejor careta de dignidad e indiferencia que podía.

.

-S-sí… estoy bien… - _contesté como pude tratando de guardar las ansias de llorar._

-Pero mira como estas… ¿En serio estas bien? Dime si puedo hacer algo por ti…_ - seguía preocupado y seguía haciéndome sentir peor con su hospitalidad. Si supiera que clase de cosas mi subconsciente en sueños era capaz de desarrollar… me creería una completa acosadora mental._

-Edward… - _pronuncié su nombre arrastrando cada letra_- estoy bien… en serio, tuve… un sueño un tanto incómodo…- _mis mejillas se tornaron rosas, podía sentirlo._

-Sí, eso pude apreciar… respirabas pesado y no despertabas cuando te llamaba… creí que tendría que golpearte – _rió bromeando_…

-Debiste… - _por estúpida, seguro_.

-Era sólo una broma cómo crees que haría algo así… - _ya se había acabado lo divertido de sus ojos._

- … - _chasqueé la lengua_ – no me hagas caso… recién estoy despertando. – _miré mis manos como siempre hacía cuando me avergonzaba y no se cómo, pero traía una manta encima… Al parecer Edward se dio cuenta de mi descubrimiento_…

-Pedí una manta… - _levanté la vista y lo miré sorprendida_ – ya esta oscureciendo… la temperatura ha bajado y no quiero que te enfermes o algo así… - esbozó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que mezclada con su reciente gesto de cobijo me hizo suspirar…

.

Si los suspiros matasen Edward ya me hubiese asesinado.

.

-Eh, gracias… - _Con o sin manta en sus brazos no hubiese sentido frío alguno._

-Entonces… supongo que estamos a mano… - _entrecerró los ojos, pero podía ver una pizca de picardía en su mirada… Se refería a lo que sucedió antes de dormirme junto a él._

-¿A mano? – _pregunté haciéndome la tonta y claro, no me salía bien._

-Al parecer no soy el único inquieto al dormir… la diferencia esta en que tú eres realmente peligrosa - _rió entre dientes._

-Lo siento… - _dije sonrojándome más apartando la mirada… no podía enterarse de que era un plan._

-Pero yo no… así que _– levantó mi barbilla con sus dedo índice y pulgar_ _obligándome a mirarle _– Estamos a mano. – _concluyó guiñándome un ojo. Por Dios cuando dejaría de deslumbrarme¡. Sólo pude asentir apretando los dientes para no decir ni una imprudencia… _

_._

_. _

Edward apartó su mano y miró hacia la ventana… seguí su mirada y vi el cielo un tanto oscuro… Miré mi reloj y ya eran las 7 de la tarde… En tan sólo dos horas terminaría este viaje.

No podía creer como el tiempo se me había resbalado de las manos cuando dormí en los brazos de Edward, había pasado durmiendo casi tres horas fundida en su abrazo, el mejor sueño que había dormido y tenido en toda mi vida he de decir y aunque una manta me abrigaba, lejos de mi modelito inglés sentía frío _¿De cuando lo llamaba MI modelito inglés? Por dios…_

Y el modelito miraba silencioso por la ventana… pensando, o quizás planeando algo… no lo sé y me encantaría saberlo, en realidad me encantaría saber todo de él, pero no podía… O tal vez, quién sabe si podemos ser amigos… al menos por estos días… amistad a corto plazo…

Pero, querida Bella… necesitas saber si él quiere tu amistad de vuelta.

Hasta la hora había dado señales de simpatía y amabilidad… pero eso no significaba nada y en verdad era extraño… jamás le había mendigado amistad a nadie, pero de rogarle a Edward… sería capaz de hacerlo… lo sé, suena patético, pero definitivamente el resultado valía la pena.

.

-Edward… - _se giró lentamente hasta que sus verdes ojos atravesaron los míos. – _Tenemos una conversación pendiente… - _levanté una ceja sonriendo levemente esperando refrescar su memoria de lo que habíamos acordado antes de dormirnos._

-Ni pienses que lo he olvidado…_ - levantó sus cejas dos veces y me hizo reír. – _Pero no recuerdo en qué habíamos quedado…

-Yo tampoco así que… Tema nuevo – _No quería que dejara de hablar… quedaban dos horas de su compañía y él bajaba antes que yo._

-Mmmm… - _arrugó su frente _- no se me ocurre nada… - _no sé por qué pero no le creí… Aún así decidí tomar partido de su falta de ocurrencia y quise entrar en plano emocional._

-¿Qué pensabas recién… cuando mirabas hacia la ventana? Te veías concentrado… no sé… si es algo privado no me cuentes… - _procuré decir._

-Pensaba en los cambios… las decisiones…- _expresó serio. - _La vida te ofrece cambios… que tan sólo depende de uno aceptarlos,resignarse o recibirlos con una sonrisa en la cara…En tus palabras he logrado percibir tu no falta de adaptación si no resignación por vivir en tu actual hogar…Los cambios… generalmente afectan por completo, tu forma de ser, la manera de interactuar con otra persona, hasta tu forma de vestir quizás… tu ser en sí cambia aunque sea en lo mas mínimo…¿Has logrado percibir algún cambio positivo en ti desde tu cambio a Forks?- _preguntó estilo psicólogo._

-¿Qué ahora cocino mejor? La práctica ha ayudado y ahora cocino bien, en serio.- _dije medio en broma._

- … - _sonrió_- Quizás… eso debo comprobarlo primero…- _levantó levemente sus cejas en un signo de provocación._

-Cuando gustes… - _ofrecí ante su duda_.

-Te tomaré la palabra lo juro- _dijo sonriente_, _pero sus ojos eran serios._

-Y yo te juro que cuando digo algo lo cumplo… - _sonreí engreída_.

-Está bien… pero te juro que a mi no me gustan los arrepentimientos.

- …- _rodé los ojos_.

-Pero, no nos desviemos del tema- _volvió a su antigua máscara de concentración y yo volví a escucharlo atentamente… no podía perder ni un segundo de su voz._- Aún me sorprende la… no se cuanto te habrá costado dejar tu antiguo hogar atrás para embarcarte, en sentido figurado, a un aburrido pueblo como tu lo llamarías… No sé qué te habrá llevado a tomar esa decisión y espero no te sientas incómoda con el tema que estoy tratando…- _me miro con ojos de ¿te molesta? Y yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza… sólo quería que continuara… me encantaba la forma en que expresaba su parecer de las cosas… de la vida… me gustaba saber de él o tan sólo escucharlo hablar…_ - Las decisiones de la vida… el jugarte el todo con un tan sólo sí o no… las consecuencias y el efecto de dejamos a su paso, por una decisión el numero de personas beneficiadas y los afectados… el egoísmo de una decisión y lo empático de otra… El cómo puede cambiar mi vida o la del prójimo, el saber si estamos eligiendo bien, el temor a equivocarnos, el temor al daño, las inseguridades y las probabilidades frente a los posibles resultados… decisiones… pueden cambiar tu vida por completo… - _casi hablaba para el mismo aun así yo estaba absorta en sus palabras… _

-¿Como un simple viaje en bus…?- _pregunté reflexiva_

-Ajá… - _vislumbré un pequeño brillo en sus ojos_ – Como un simple viaje en bus… _- su boca dibujó una hermosa sonrisa…que no pude evitar devolver._

_._

_._

Eso me dio mucho que pensar.

Nos sumimos en un silencio, no incómodo para nada… sino que reflexivo, sus palabras me habían llegado mucho…

A esta edad, tu vida gira en torno a elecciones varias, como la simple decisión de qué bus tomaré…

Y de esta decisión no podía arrepentirme… haber conocido a Edward en este viaje era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en un simple trayecto a Forks…

Y no tan sólo por recrear mi vista… sino que haber conocido su yo interior, su manera de ver la vida en cierto punto, su forma de explayarse, de explicarme lo que no hace mucho sentí y detallarlo con tanta claridad…

No sé cómo podré sacármelo de la cabeza cuando este viaje termine…

.

.

-No me arrepiento de las decisiones… _-dije despacio y él me miró expectante- _que me trajeron a esto… - _sobre todo la de tomar este bus me hubiese gustado decir_… - mi cambio a Forks o las decisiones que he tomado este último tiempo… simplemente arrepentirte porque las cosas no resultaron como tu querías… No puedo retractarme por algo que yo elegí, siempre y cuando no haya sido obligada por alguien, pero me refiero a las decisiones propias… y no puedes añorar el no haber realizado tal acción o decir tal cosa porque fue así como simplemente lo sentiste y ya está… como dicen : Nunca te arrepientas de lo que has hecho

-Si no de lo que has dejado de hacer… - _concluyó el refrán mirándome con sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda…_

_._

_._

Nunca pensé que congeniaríamos de esta manera… nuestras formas de pensar se conectaban entre sí… un pensamiento tras otro tejido celosamente… fluidos, sin necesidad de forzar a una opinión coherente según la palabra del otro… era algo natural… simple…

No quería resolver nada… una extraña sensación había nacido en mi interior que se expandía cada vez que Edward me miraba a los ojos…

No, no me permitiría sentir nada, pero era difícil… cómo no, él tenía un encanto natural, no sólo físico, ya que, de primera eso era el primer flechazo, pero luego, cuando llegas a conocerlo aunque sea un poquito, la fascinación por Edward era inevitable…

_Ay Dios, de nuevo en qué piensas Isabella… _

_._

Edward suspiró, pasó sus dedos por su broncíneo cabello desordenándolo un poco junto con mis pensamientos… ése gesto se veía tan sensual en él…

.

-¿Tienes frío?- _preguntó derepente._

-…Un poco, pero tengo un sweater en mi bolsa…- _me incliné para tomarla. Saqué mi sweater azul y me enfundé en la delgada lana, pero engañosa, ya que, era muy calentita. Cuando volví la vista hacía Adonis él ya traía puesto un sweater gris._

-Te gané – _dijo con una sonrisa infantil._

- …_- sonreí moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados… y es que en verdad nunca aprecié que se pusiera un sweater, ni sabía que traía uno junto a él… pero si todo el tiempo me deslumbraba admirándolo, cómo me iba a fijar en que si traía algún tipo de abrigo o no…_

_._

-Bella…_ - de un momento a otro cambió su mirada de niño a una de suma seriedad, respondí con la mía atenta… primera vez que veía tanta rectitud en su rostro de ángel._

-¿Qué?-_ pregunté en un susurro._

-Ya te he dicho que soy relativamente nuevo en Forks y que voy a estar solo por un tiempo… - _suspiró_ – No me gustaría que lo tomes a mal, pero… me gustaría tener la compañía de alguien mientras me… adapto en las cercanías del pueblo y… me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesta a darme tu compañía al menos por lo que queda del día…

.

… Silencio….

Se me abrió levemente la boca por el impacto de su proposición…

¿Edward me pedía compañía por el resto del día? ¿En verdad era cierto? ¿No seguía soñando? Por favor, ¿En serio esto estaba ocurriendo?

Pero en sus ojos veía una formalidad de no dejaba albergar dudas a sus palabras…

Y yo no podía articular vocal alguna…

.

-No quiero que te sientas ofendida… sé que eres una señorita, por algo quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son nobles… - _dijo cauteloso para que no sacara conclusiones erróneas. Edward era un caballero…_

_._

_._

Y he me aquí… de nuevo con las benditas decisiones.

Edward me pedía compañía y yo hace poco pensaba en pedirle amistad…

Bien Bella… por algo se debe empezar ¿no?

Habría que ser una completa estúpida para rechazar algo así…

.

-Entre pasar lo que queda del día viendo baseball con mi padre… definitivamente acepto ir contigo… - _sonrió de manera ladina, que hacía acelerar mi corazón… _

_.  
_

No quise ponerme en evidencia aceptando de forma desesperada como podría haberlo hecho, pero en mi interior, mi corazón saltaba de alegría y aún más cuando elevó su mano en mi dirección y acunó cariñosamente mi mejilla…

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi mejilla contraria… la besó suavemente y susurró un "gracias" en mi oído…

Un escalofrío me dejó paralizada al sentirlo tan próximo… solo pude contestar un silencioso "de nada" de vuelta.

Pero Edward no se retiraba, seguía con sus labios cerca de mi oído y yo no podía apartarme tampoco…

.

-En azul te ves… realmente bien…_ - susurró de nuevo._

_.  
_

Volvió a besar mi mejilla una vez más, dulce, despacio… y otra vez retrocediendo lento desplazándose camino a mis labios…

Su boca seguía deslizándose entregando suaves roces en mi rostro… acercándose lento y suave, un beso tras otro…y cada vez mas cerca hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios…

Mi respiración era lenta y profunda y su tibio hálito rozaba mi piel…

La mano que descansaba en mi mejilla avanzó despacio hasta posicionarse en mi nuca… Por impulso llevé mis manos hasta su pecho el cual se movía al unísono con su ligero respirar…

Sus labios avanzaron un poco mas abarcando la casi la mitad de los míos presionándolos un poco… los entreabrí invitándolo a probar si así lo deseaba… y efectivamente así era… terminó su recorrido uniéndolos completamente en un cálido beso...

.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

**Y ¿Les gustó? a mi mucho jaajja y se ke kizas en un principio se frustraron porke los besos eran sólo un sueño, pero este último es real.. Bella****NO está soñando de nuevo se los prometo :D**

**Ya tengo ideas para el 7mo cap, cuando llegue kero ver muuuuchos reviews para comenzar a escribirlo ok?**

**En serio no puedo dejar de estar feliz, han sido un comienzo de vacaciones muy buenos.**

**Coomo les tengo mucho cariño les quiero contar qe... nose si han leído mi perfil pero al final dice qe quiero ser uniformada o algo asi.. bueno este año postulé a la Marina.. fueron tres etapas muy complicadas, pero el domingo me enteré de que QUEDÉ EN LA ARMADA DE CHILE :D**

**en febrero tendré que irme a vivir a una isla militar cn mariners jejejeje en una de esas un Edward uniformado aparece por ahi jajajajya ven, nunca pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarlo XD**

**pero no os preocupeis qe terminaré el Fic.**

**en una de esas escribo otro antes de partir tbn, ademas igual puedo actualizar dspues... tendré los fines de semanas libres para ir a mi casa y ahi nos reencontraremos.. en una de esas... se me ocurren mas ideas allá jajaj pero eso es futuro.. kedemonos en el presente ahora y comenten el cap si???**

**Pd: lo siento... los boletos para el bus de Edward se habían agotado... pero dejen un mensajito en el botoncito de abajo para encargar el suyo para el proximo viaje XD**

**Pd 2: Kris: es un review por cada cap ok? sino no te perdono jum XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**FELIZ NAVIDAD…. Tanto tiempo lo sé XD**

**Y es que ni he parado en mi casa desde que llegue del viaje… Al final les cuento.**

**Bien, todos los personajes pertenecen a Steph yo sólo fantaseo con ellos, pero ya le pedí a santa mi Edward :D**

**Sin más restricciones ahí les va su dosis navideña :D**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**Viaje en Bus: Capitulo 7**

.

.**  
**

Mi respiración era lenta y profunda y su tibio hálito rozaba mi piel…

La mano que descansaba en mi mejilla avanzó despacio hasta posicionarse en mi nuca… Por impulso llevé mis manos hasta su pecho el cual se movía al unísono con su ligero respirar…

Sus labios avanzaron un poco mas abarcando la casi la mitad de los míos presionándolos un poco… los entreabrí invitándolo a probar si así lo deseaba… y efectivamente así era… terminó su recorrido uniéndolos completamente en un cálido beso...

.

Mis ojos se cerraron ante el goce que sentía en estos instantes… volvió a presionar mis labios separándolos mas y permitiendo una mejor entrada…

Repitió la acción esta vez de manera mas profunda a la cual respondí liberando al fin mis instintos y emociones juntando nuestros hálitos en una deliciosa mezcla… era un beso lento, suave, húmedo, con un deje de pasión y a la vez ternura… perfecto…

Su boca captaba la mía succionando mi labio superior con deseo y delicadeza. Y yo capturé su labio inferior sintiendo el exquisito sabor de su boca.

Ladeó su rostro y de sus entreabiertos labios escapó un hondo suspiro que barrió mi boca de su tibio y exquisito aliento…

Suspiré de vuelta…

Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas vibraba deseando cada parte de él.

Y es que podía sentir la conexión entre nosotros… la tensión sensual que cabía entre los dos.

Su boca volvió a aprisionar la mía acariciándola en un juego sincronizado… era tan natural, espontáneo… sin necesidad de forzar nada…

No era un sueño… de verdad estaba probando el sabor de Edward, degustando su esencia, sintiendo sus suspiros en mi boca y entregándole los míos a la suya…

Un último bocado de sus labios y comenzó a separarse lentamente…

Su mano que estaba en mi nuca volvió despacio acariciando mi cuello y subiendo a mi mejilla… Por mi espalda corrió un último escalofrío…

Rozó suavemente mis labios tres veces y separó los suyos por completo pegando su frente con la mía…

No me había percatado que nuestras respiraciones estaban levemente irregulares… Sólo sentía mi corazón batir como un tren en velocidad máxima y mis manos en su pecho percibían el rápido latir de el suyo también.

Con la mano que tocaba mi rostro, estiró un poco su pulgar y comenzó a trazar la forma de mis labios… como temiendo separarse de ellos y asegurando su existencia con su dedo…

Edward alejó su rostro del mío manteniendo la mano en su lugar…

Abrí mis ojos para comprobar que el haber besado a Adonis había sido de verdad.

Sus ojos que originalmente eran verdes tomaron un toque grisáceo… otra cosa a la lista de sus peculiaridades…

Tenía un leve brillo que acompañaba perfecto a la dulce sonrisa de sus labios…

.

-Me encantaría ofrecerte una disculpa y decirte que lo siento, pero estaría mintiendo… - _suspiró _– No quiero que piense mal de mi y si

-Me basta con un no lo volveré a hacer… - _lo corté mirándolo fijo. La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció de inmediato._

-Bella… no pensé que lo tomarías a mal, para mi fue

-No lo tomé a mal… me encantó, no lo voy a negar – _la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su boca_- , pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder, ¿bueno? – _él asintió mirándome borrando su sonrisa nuevamente para cambiar a un semblante curioso y pensativo. Retiró su mano de mi mejilla y de inmediato sentí el frío en mi rostro… Bajó la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mirando por la ventana…_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

Quizás se había enfadado_…_ pero, lo que manifesté lo dije lo mas amable posible tratando que entendiera lo que me hizo sentir y lo que sentía en estos instantes… y en secreto pidiendo a dios que en mis ojos no lo viera…

Y es que si… mi mente y mi corazón habían caído en sus redes…

Un viaje es demasiado corto para decir que te gusta alguien desde el corazón… No es que estuviese enamorada o algo así… aunque después de un tiempo con él lo veo imposible no morir de amor…

Pero en estos instantes debía admitir que existía una gran atracción hacia él… algo inefable, indescriptible…tan solo sentía esta necesidad de él, que me deslumbraba cada vez que me miraba con sus ojos esmeralda, que me fascinaba cada vez pronunciaba mi nombre, que me hacía sentir ese maldito hormigueo en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cada ves que cualquier parte de su cuerpo rozaba el mío… Que me hacía añorar besar sus labios a cada instante como lo había hecho recién…

Pero he ahí la maldita razón de mi… no rechazo, sino que orden de distancia… desde un punto frío es lo MAS ESTÚPIDO que puedes hacer... él me besa, lo que mas he querido desde que lo vi y yo le prohíbo hacerlo otra vez. Denme el galardón de la idiotez…

Sin embargo, en mi lugar ese beso había sido como ningún otro… cosa más que obvia, ¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad que un modelo inglés te bese y de una manera tan perfecta? NUNCA. Y por lo mismo, no es que me las dé de moralista, pero no quería que pensara mal de mí. Él había dicho que yo era una señorita y así debía comportarme si todavía podía acompañarlo a su casa…

Ya he probado lo que se siente besar a Edward y en un lugar público… ¿qué pasaría entonces si estuviésemos solos en su casa? Así como estaban las cosas no me hubiese podido contener… siendo analítica es mejor marcar la línea desde ya. Debía ponerme en todos los casos. No quería un juego, quería ofrecerle amistad, pero estas cosas no deben suceder entre amigos…nada vuelve a ser lo mismo después y nosotros ya habíamos comenzado mal… Jamás me atrevería a usarlo como pañuelo para besar… Usarlo y botarlo… Yo no era así, y… no es que me proyectara a una relación con él, es decir, es lo último que me imagino, no es que me valore poco si no que es él quien vale mucho…

Volví a mirar a Edward quien seguía perdido en la ventana… pensativo o molesto, ¿tal ves?

Quizás ya no quería que lo acompañase a su casa y por una parte podía entenderlo… arg, cómo me gustaría saber que piensa…

.

Me acomodé en el asiento… no me atrevía a sacarlo de su burbuja.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos.

.

-Bella… - _pronunció una voz desconocida, pero que creo haber escuchado antes. Abrí los ojos y levanté la vista que provenía de la dirección contraria a Adonis… Era el auxiliar del bus que me había atendido hace 6 horas…_

-Hola_ – le sonreí… tenía un rostro amable que reflejaba su personalidad de servicio. Sentí que Edward volteó rápidamente en mi dirección._

-Como vi que te dormías vine a ofrecerte un almohadón y otra manta… ya nos acercamos bastante a la costa, el joven – _Señalando a Edward_ – ya me había pedido una y veo que la tiene usted, pero aun así mi clienta especial debe sentirse cómoda… - _Al sonreír se veía diez años mas joven. No me había percatado lo guapo que era, pero teniendo a Edward tan cerca, no podía comparar a nadie con su belleza…_

-Eh… gracias por el título de especial, pero no veo por qué – _le seguía sonriendo y es que necesitaba distraerme._

-Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal, pero alguien tan linda como tú siempre va a ser especial en cualquier lugar… _- No sé si escuché bien, pero un gruñido salió de la persona que estaba a mi otro lado. Yo sólo me limité a bufar con una sonrisa a las palabras del auxiliar… y en realidad no me gustaba decirle así, dirigirse a alguien por su oficio._

-Acepto sólo el almohadón que con ésta manta estoy bien.

-Espérame un segundo… voy a buscarlo vuelvo en seguida – _me guiñó un ojo… Y claro, ése gesto pasó completamente desapercibido para mí. No tendría ni la milésima parte del efecto que Edward consiguió_ _cuando lo hizo. Y apropósito de él, lo miré de reojo… seguía observándome… Al parecer no me quitó la vista de encima desde le hablé al auxiliar._

_.  
_

Me rendí… lo miré a los ojos enfrentándome a lo que me esperara de su mirada. Sus ojos estaban curiosos y molestos… una pregunta se asomaba de sus labios.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo? – _preguntó casi escupiendo la última palabra… Me extraño demasiado que Edward se refiriera así por alguien, sólo porque sea un personal no significa que no pueda hablarle… Eso me molestó. Está bien que el parezca un Dios, pero no por eso lo es y que por un puesto de trabajo puedes hablar de forma despectiva._

-Si, lo conocí poco antes que tu… - _haciendo énfasis a que al auxiliar lo conocí primero… Edward frunció los labios hasta formar una línea_ – Me ayudó con esto del pasaje… Es muy simpático, sabes… muy agradable.

-Mmm… - _fue lo único que respondió de vuelta enarcando una ceja._

-Bien Bella, aquí está su almohadón.– _El auxiliar me entregó el cojín tomando mi mano más de lo debido, si estuviese en otro escenario me molestaría, pero decidí seguirle el juego… al parecer eso le molestaba a Edward, entonces tendría un poquito de jarabe para bajar sus humos. Tomé el cojín sin mostrar oposición, pero tampoco permitiendo el descarado coqueteo. Sonreí y le dije:_

-Ya que te dí la confianza para que me llames Bella… me gustaría que fuese recíproco y me dijeras tu nombre.

-Mike… - _su nombre estaba acorde a la calidez de su trato. Desde un principio se mostró muy hospitalario y sus lindos ojos reflejaban eso… No tan lindos como las esmeraldas de cierto personaje, por descontado. No tenían ni una pizca de ese brillo especial que cierta persona poseía y que me deslumbraba como nadie lo había hecho... nunca.  
_

-Buen nombre… - _dije divertida. Edward bufó._

-Gracias - _respondió en un intento de voz sexy… Bueno, ya estaba bien. No quería que Adonis terminara ignorándome los minutos que nos quedaban en el bus._

-Te llamo si necesito algo, ¿bueno? – _traté de decirlo de manera simpática, pero se notó el tono cortante de mi voz. Oí que Edward tosía ocultando una carcajada. Al menos eso era una buena señal, pero aún así no sabía si se le había pasado el momento de introspección después de mi rechazo._

-Aps… Bien, cualquier cosa que necesites hazme saber… ya sabes. – _Dichas estas insinuadoras palabras se fue… Suspiré, situé la almohada en mi nuca y traté de acomodar mi agarrotado cuerpo. Miré el techo un segundo y su voz volvió a sonar erizando mis vellos de paso._

-Bella… - _lo miré feliz de que dirigiera a mí nuevamente_. - … Ya… queda poco para que este viaje termine y… bueno, quería saber si todavía estabas dispuesta a acompañarme…

-… - _Me quedé observando sus hipnotizantes ojos olvidándome de responder._

-No te sientas obligada por el compromiso previo, puedes negarte si así lo deseas…

-No – _respondí mas rápido de lo que debería_ – Mmm… todavía quiero acompañarte – _dije un poco distante_. _PRECAUCIÓN sólo eso. Al parecer Edward lo sintió porque sólo respondió con un bajito:_

-Bueno… gracias.- _Me partía el corazón tratarlo así… No aguanté y posé mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en su pierna. _

-¿Y cuanto falta? – pregunté algo animada. En parte quería que supiera que me gustaba estar con él, pero no quería que supiera a que grado.

-Si mi memoria no me falla ya falta muy poco… Espero estés lista… - _volvió su sonrisa pícara y ese brillo en sus ojos. Sonreí cansada de vuelta suspirando… _

Y es que Edward me iba a matar…

No sabía que cosas podrían esperarme en su casa, de su compañía a solas y definitivamente no sabía que esperaría de mi misma…

.

* * *

**Hola otra veeeezzzzz....**

**Como agradecerles el apoyo que me han brindado??? En serio son lo máximo chicas... son las mejores lectoras que hay :D**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus felicitaciones por mi ingreso a la Armada... en serio...nunca me espere algo asi de uds...T.T...es emocionante**

**para MARILUI : aki va un video para ke veas mas o menos de ke se trata..es un poco chistoso,pero las imagenes valen mas ke mil de mis palabras, no??? **

.com/watch?v=ZfEiYzo0cxI - **se ven casi puros hombres..y eske mujeres son pocas ;D jajaja**

* * *

**Por otro lado en mi gira me fue muy bn wwiiipiiiii... lo pasé excelente... vi holandeses, gringos, alemanes, hable con canadienses y franceses... todos guapos, PERO... NO ENCONTRÉ A MI MODELITO INGLÉS... ToT... aunk proximamente haré otro viaje en bus cm de 6 o 7 horas... kien sabe si ahi aparece :D no pierdo las esperanzas...**

* * *

**Comentemos el Cap si??? POR FAVOR no crean k Edward es un clasista o algo asi... SOLO ESTA CELOSO wuiu wuiu XD...**

**Y POR FAVOR no crean qe Bella es demente por rechazarlo.. si definitivamente algo cm Edward es un delito rechazar, pero entiendan las razones de Bella... quiere ke Adonis tenga una buena impresion de ella... una persona seria en cuanto a relaciones de amistad o amorosa :D**

**No queremos qe Edward piense que es una z... o no? Bella no es así.  
**

**Como dijo una niña alguna vez.. no jugué tanto cn el tiempo... nunca espere ke este viaje durara solo 7 horas... de E/B siempre kero mas. Desde un comienzo estuvo pensada para ser mas que un amorío en el baño del bus... lo pensé..sí, pero no me convenció... además la historia hubiese sido muy corta o latera.**

**------------------------------------  
**

**Klaudia T: eres la lectora mas hermosa de este mundo :D... en serio tus reviews son tan lindos... me emociono mucho cuando llega uno tuyo.. gracias por tu apoyo en serio... y si actualizo mas rápido es para complacerlas a todas y en especial a ti :D gracias  
**

**Danielita Swan: asi son las concidencias en la vida XD**

**ornncullen: jajaja siempre me haces reir con tus reviews me gustan mucho :D**

**Loka Natalie: Trataré de buscar al hermano de Edward y enviartelo XD**

**Panictime: tu amenaza me hizo escribir mas rapido jsakjska y bueno... ahi vemos el pituto en la marina mas adelante jaja**

**Caltlien17: una abrazoo para ti mi fiel lectora :D**

**Kata Escalona : mmmm tendras que esperar un pokito mas..solo un pokito muy pokito para lo ke kieres leer...ya tu sabes ;p**

**Val xd: yo vivo en conce...si vas a chillan pasa a verme jaja**

**.**

**Feliz año Nuevo adelantadoooo Nos leemos el otro año XD recuerden que Bella fue a pasar las navidades cn Renée...quien no les dice si pasa el Año Nuevo con Edward???**

**Si me lo piden puede que lo considere xd**

**Dejen reviews...no sean malitas si???**

**.  
**

**Aguante Edward y Vrolok... jajaja las qe son de Chile entienden XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO XD**

**Mucha suerte y exito para uds este año... disculpen la demora pero lamentablemente recibi como la mitad de reviews que los cap anteriores entonces perdí la inspiracion...**

**Aun asi puedo ver en mi cuenta que hartas personas visitan el Fic y bueno, por las qe comentan todavia y las que agregan a fav o alertas seguiré escribiendo antes de qe me tenga que ir... entonces sip, ESTE MES TERMINA EL FIC. Pero lo mejor no a pasado todavía asi que esten atentas :D**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... pero la trama es mía... y Edward en mis sueños XD**

.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 8**

.

- ¿Y cuanto falta? – _pregunté algo animada. En parte quería que supiera que me gustaba estar con él, pero no quería que supiera a qué grado._

- Si mi memoria no me falla ya falta muy poco… Espero estés lista… - _volvió su sonrisa pícara y el brillo en sus ojos. Sonreí de vuelta suspirando… _

_.  
_

Y es que Edward me iba a matar…

No sabía que cosas podrían esperarme en su casa, de su compañía a solas y definitivamente no sabía que esperaría de mi misma…

.

Su expresión cambió a una extraña mueca giró la mano que estaba sobre la suya en su pierna en la parte de su muslo y la tomó para llevarla hacia mi vientre y dejarla ahí con delicadeza…y devolvió la suya a su pierna de nuevo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y le pregunté:

.

- ¿Qué pasa? – _Ante su extraña reacción… estaba como… tenso._

- … - _Alisó con su dedo la arruga de mi frente y dijo_ – Mejor no preguntar ¿si?

- …Bueno - _le miré con desconfianza, después haría que me dijera igual. Eso me hizo sonreír._

- En serio – _dijo Edward cansinamente_- ¿No te da ni un poquito de miedo el ir a la casa de un extraño que vive prácticamente en el bosque y a 5 kilómetros de la casa más cercana?- _lo miré directamente a los ojos intentando encontrar algo de peligro en él, pero… la situación era la peligrosa… sabia muy bien que estaba siendo demasiado arriesgada y mas aún siendo hija de policía, pero a la mierda el peligro y mi conciencia… es ésa exactamente, mi conciencia la que no quedaría tranquila por el resto de mi vida si no iba con Edward_.

-¿La verdad? – _pronuncié elevando un decibel mi voz._

- … - _Edward movió la cabeza impaciente en señal de afirmación._

- No podría tenerte miedo… - _sus ojos se tornaron confusos –_ No cuando soy la hija del Jefe de policía- _eso hizo la frase tan estúpida, pero en fin._

- La verdad Bellita es… que eso lo hace todo mas excitante.- _sonrió de mi manera favorita._

-Eh-h – _traté de no hiperventilar_.

- Quizás debería considerar el oficio de ladrón – _rodé los ojos… de corazones me hubiese gustado acotar _- Pero bueno, lo único de tu resolución es que no piensas que soy un sicópata- _rió entredientes_.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si la sicópata soy yo? – _enarqué una ceja intentando seguirle el juego._

_-_ Aunque lo fueras no me importaría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mis motivos…

- En ese caso no te preocupes, tan sólo te acompaño por cortesía – _mentí._

- Si, seguro – _me dijo burlón._

- ¿Debería haber algún otro motivo?- _pregunté debatiendo_

- No lo sé… - _seguía con esa mirada acusadora. No me iba a dejar vencer_.

- En realidad si lo hay – _dije repentinamente._

- ¿A sí? – _dijo sorprendido._

- Si…

- ¿Y cual sería?

- … - di _un toque a la punta de su nariz con mi dedo -_ Mejor no preguntar ¿si? _– Toma esa modelito… Edward sólo me devolvió una mirada de me las pagarás._

_.  
_

* * *

.

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos…_

_.  
_

- Deberías alistarte, ya casi debemos bajar… -_ dijo Adonis cuando miró por la ventana. Automáticamente un nudo se formó en mi estómago y Edward confundió mi nerviosismo con tensión._ – Aún tienes la oportunidad de negarte, ya sabes.

- No – d_ije muy rápido, eso lo hizo reír bajito _– No me vuelvas a sugerir nada como eso porque te voy a acompañar igual, ¿Ok? – _Edward sonrió aun más._

– Ok, mi señora… nada de sugerencias de deserción. – _Sólo pude reír ante el tono tan formal que había empleado._

_.  
_

En eso llegó Mike, el auxiliar…

.

- Joven, en aproximadamente 5 minutos llegaremos a su destino… su parada es a 5 kilómetros de Forks ¿verdad? – _proclamó y preguntó lo último un poco extrañado… y quién no, es como… ¿Quién se baja en el bosque o acaso le gusta caminar kilómetros hacia el pueblo? En todo caso de Edward podría esperarme algo así._

- Sí – _respondió mi modelito con voz segura y tosca… algo casi imposible para el aterciopelado tono de su voz. Al parecer todavía no podía pasar a Mike_.- Y Bella baja con migo, para que saques sus maletas también – _anunció arrogante… en fin. En cosa de orgullo de macho no me voy a meter. Sólo suspiré y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa a Mike que me miraba con ojos de incredulidad… Y bueno, quizás que estaría pensando de mí en estos momentos, él sabía que subí sola a este bus y luego me bajo con alguien que no conozco bien y para más en el bosque… Pero mientras yo sintiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto o al menos lo que creía correcto por mí, que me apunten con el dedo y me río en su cara._

- Bella, ¿bajo tu maleta también? – _me preguntó asegurando las palabras de mi compañero de asiento.  
_

- ¿No es eso lo que dije?- _dijo Edward molesto._

- Edward… - _le regañé bajito. Él solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Bien, no podía ser 100% maduro, pero aún así me encanta_. –Bajo con él - _volví a dirigirme a Mike_.

- Aps, bueno… deberían alistarse – _decía sin dejar de mirarme_ – Quedan pocos minutos para su bajada.

.

Mike se retiró y miré a Edward quien me observaba con la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos. Supongo que en los míos veía lo mismo.

Nos paramos y nos enfundamos nuestras chaquetas. Tomé mi bolsa y él tomó un pequeño bolso que estaba entre sus piernas… Supongo que ahí llevaba el sweater y la chaqueta que traía puesto y supongo que de nuevo no me dí cuenta que traía algo mas consigo aparte de su hermosa humanidad.

- Vamos… - dijo. El nudo en mi estómago se apretó aún más.

.

Recorrimos el pasillo, bajé primero y Mike me tendió su mano ayudándome. Escuché un pequeño gruñido de Edward. _Ay, los hombres…_

Le entregué el papelito con el número de mi maleta, me ignoró y se lo pidió a Edward. Éste se lo entregó y Mike sacó su mochila de viaje, era una de éstas grandes, de acampar. Edward la recibió y se la puso a los hombros. Luego ni siquiera me pidió el papel y me entregó mi maleta. Accionando el mango de las rueditas.

Mirando precavido a mis espaldas deslizó una tarjetita en mi mano. Arrugué la frente exigiendo una pequeña respuesta y el sólo susurro – por si acaso – Se volvió hacia la puerta del bus sin antes despedirse abiertamente con un – Adiós Bella – yo le hice un movimiento de mano en señal de despedida y con la otra guardé la tarjetita en mi bolsillo.

Giré hacia Edward quién ya no estaba molesto al parecer. Lo único que podías percibir en su rostro era emoción. No sé qué le emociona tanto de mi compañía… debe ser el simple hecho de no quedarse solo al menos por un rato.

Dí un largo suspiro y avancé hacia él.

.

- No me digas que tendremos que escalar árboles _– dije medio en broma y verdad. Parados entre la calle y el bosque._

- No – _dijo entre risa_ – Hay un camino, pero en este punto de la carretera nadie esta demasiado atento para verlo. Ven… - _comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí._

_.  
_

Avanzamos aproximadamente 100 metros hacia la derecha y efectivamente ahí había un camino de tierra y piedrecilla entre los árboles. Gemí bajito… Qué pasaba si me caía en frente de Edward… sería una vergüenza gigante.

.

- ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó Edward preocupado._

- Creo que ahora tengo un poco de miedo – _dije sin dejar de mirar el camino_

- Um, lo siento, demasiado tarde para retractarse- _dijo burlón._

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mi maleta se va a rayar – _mentí. Edward rió bajito._

- En ese caso te compro una de regreso, pero no va a ser necesario...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Ven, caminemos un poco más – _Sin consultarme me quitó la maleta de las manos y la cargó él, intenté protestar pero él insistía en que era algo de costumbre._

Caminamos unos minutos sin peligro alguno y frente a mis ojos el camino de piedrecilla que tanto temía se transformó en un seguro sendero de cemento… Ay, pavimento cómo te quiero…

Las rueditas de mi maleta comenzaron a girar felices contra la plana superficie.

Los árboles nos franqueaban con su altura casi ilimitada, seguía siendo intimidante a pesar de estos dos años tratando de acostumbrarme a ellos.

La tarde estaba de a poco comenzando su fin… los árboles proyectaban largas sombras… haciéndolo todo mas tenebroso… Lo único audible eran las rueditas, nuestros pasos y nuestra respiración.

Miré a Edward quién iba tranquilo, miraba hacia el frente pensativo, melancólico, de seguro tratando de recuperar recuerdos.

Captó mi mirada y sonrió.

.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? – _le pregunté correspondiendo a su cálida sonrisa._

- Mmm… algo así.

- Te gusta el bosque, ¿cierto? Miras a tu alrededor con… melancolía.

- … - _Soltó una risa triste_. – Aquí eran las cosas más simples para mí.

- ¿Por qué? – _No era de entrometida, pero una amiga puede preguntar esas cosas verdad?_

- No sé, supongo que 4 años es muy pequeño para acordarse, pero al menos yo tengo una memoria algo refinada y… me costó un poco el cambio a la ciudad. Algo ya superado completamente, pero aún así esta casa es especial para mí.

- Ah. – _no salió nada mejor de mi boca_.

- ¿Y tu?... ¿Dónde quedaba tu antiguo hogar?

- Phoenix – _dije con una sonrisa inevitable en mis labios._

- Aún lo extrañas… - _fue una afirmación, no una pregunta_.

- Supongo que sí, quizás ya no tanto… Forks de alguna manera u otra termina atrapándote en algún minuto, pero… eso no significa que no haya costado… más cuando lo que me gusta es el calor, no el frío. – _Edward torció el gesto y volvió a mirar al frente._

- Lo dices de manera tan liviana, pero no creo que haya sido la falta de calor lo que tanto te haya costado acostumbrarte.

- Mmm… creo que, vivir con tu padre de un día a otro no es algo fácil.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Vive en Jacksonville con su pareja… él juega baseball en ligas menores pero aún así tiene que viajar mucho y no es que quiera viajar con ellos todo el tiempo así que…

- Decidiste vivir con tu papá…- _terminó la frase con voz suave._

- Si, pero es tema superado… - _lo miré tratando de ser convincente_._ Edward se detuvo, como acto reflejo me detuve también. Alzó la mano libre y acarició suavemente mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Instintivamente incliné la cabeza hacia su mano. Él sonrió y dijo:_

- Llegamos…

.

Miré hacia los lados buscando la casa y ahí estaba… a unos metros de nosotros se encontraba la casa mas despampanante que había visto en las cercanía de Forks y en verdad una de las casas mas impresionantes que había visto en mi vida… y en las revistas.

Era azul, de tres pisos, la entrada se abría a una puerta de vidrio acompañada con inmensos ventanales… mi boca se abrió ligeramente de la impresión.

Edward bajó su mano hacia mi espalda y me empujó levemente para que comenzáramos a caminar.

.

Llegamos al porche, Edward soltó mi maleta y sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para mí.

.

- Adelante… mi casa es tu casa… - _rodé los ojos y entré a su dimensional hogar._

_.  
_

La casa por dentro era más hermosa, blanca y decorada en diferentes tonos pasteles… Era realmente impresionante.

Edward me interrumpió.

- Me esperarías un segundo, quiero ver si ya llegó mi bebé.

- … ¿Tu bebé? - _pregunté temerosa. Edward rodó los ojos._

- Acompáñame…

.

Salimos de la casa y me llevó hacia el garaje. Presionó un botón del pequeño control que cargaba en su mano y la ancha puerta comenzó a subir. Descubriendo una amplia cochera con espacio para 4 autos aproximadamente. Pero ahí había solo uno...

Impaciente Adonis avanzó sin esperar que se abriera por completo y dijo:

- Bebé… ya estas aquí… - _acarició con cariño el capó de un flamante volvo plateado._

- Wow… - _articulé sorprendida._

- Bella, te presento a mi bebé… - _dijo desbordando alegría. Sólo pude reír._

- Mucho gusto bebé… - _dije acercándome al volvo._

- Pensé que llegaría mañana y… lo más apropiado es que hubiese llegado mañana… Mejor, volvamos a la casa.

- Ok. – _No logré descubrir el sentido de su última frase, pero en fin. Con Edward nunca se sabe._

_.  
_

Despúes de un rápido diagnóstico al vehículo regresamos a la mansión.

.

Comencé a sacarme la chaqueta y Edward caballerosamente me ayudó.

Me pidió que lo acompañara a la cocina que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso... era tan hermosa como lo que había visto de la casa hasta ahora.

Iluminada por un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón con una hermosa vista al monte.

.

- Toma asiento – _me señaló las butacas que rodeaban el mueble de centro haciendo de este una especie de barra_.

- No gracias… pasé 7 horas sentada y lo último que quiero es sentarme… por ahora. – _comenté divertida_.

- Ah, bueno y yo ya me sentía mal por hacerte caminar de la carretera hasta la casa.- _sacudió el imaginario sudor de preocupación de su frente. Reímos al unísono._

Me sirvió un vaso de refresco y él tomó uno también.

.

- Hay algo que no entiendo… - _le dije captando su atención_.

- ¿Qué? – _preguntó extrañado_

- Si tienes un hogar como éste, un volvo que es… impresionante… ¿Por qué decidiste viajar en bus? Por qué no viajaste en tu auto o… no sé… no creo le importara a tus padres comprar un boleto de avión…

- Viajar en bus fue decisión propia… como dije anteriormente era la primera vez que viajaba en uno, necesitaba pensar y quería vivir la experiencia… debido a que vivo en un nuevo lugar, me gustaría probar cosas nuevas en mi nueva vida…- _Y no lo culpo… Agradecía que tomara la decisión de subir a ese bus, gracias a eso mi perspectiva de viaje había cambiado completamente, además compartía sus ansias de vivir cosas nuevas y así como se estaban dando las cosas podría cumplir mis expectativas…_

- ... En realidad concuerdo contigo, a mi también me gustaría vivir nuevas experiencias

- Entonces te propongo algo… - _dijo caminando lentamente hacia mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

- ¿Y qué sería?-_ pregunté fundiéndome en intensa mirada, él se acerco mas, estábamos muy cerca._

- Quizás sea una propuesta un tanto sucia, pero creo sabrás manejarlo…

.

* * *

**Y qué propuestaaaa xd**

**Espero subir pronto el próximo cap... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertencen a S.M. , ya saben...**

**Subí el capítulo por 5 razones:**

**1.- Debido a que son las lectoras mas hermosas de este mundo**.

**2.-Recibí mas reviews que el episodio anterior, eso significa que siguen interesadas en la historia y no estoy pintando el mono XD**

**3.- Ya tenia el cap terminado asi que para qué hacerlas esperar... ven qe no soy tan MALA COMO DICEN ALGUNAS XD**

**4.- La parodia de Hillywood Show me alegró el día :D, no me canso de verla una y otra vez.**

**5.- Hoy cumplo un mes en FanFiction y mi historia tbn :D**

**Sin mas restricciones ahí les va... La Propuesta Sucia...**

.

* * *

.

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 9**

.

- ... En realidad concuerdo contigo, a mi también me gustaría vivir nuevas experiencias

- Entonces te propongo algo… - _dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

- ¿Y qué sería?- _pregunté fundiéndome en su intensa mirada, él se acerco mas, estábamos muy cerca._

- Quizás sea una propuesta un tanto sucia, pero creo sabrás manejarlo…

.

...PROPUESTA SUCIA… me quedé estática, y un sudor frío comenzó a producirse en mi nuca…

Mil y una escenas pasaron por mi cabeza…mil y un escenarios… mil y una acciones… unas que ni siquiera eran racionalmente posibles… Hasta lucha en barro, no sé.

Edward dio media vuelta y camino con su elegante andar hacia un mueble, se agachó, abrió unas puertecillas, movió sus manos dentro cómo buscando algo y se irguió volviéndose otra vez aguantando una sonrisa.

.

- Dijiste que cocinabas bien así que es tu oportunidad de enseñarme… quizás ensuciemos un poco, pero bueno… _- WTF? Se me abrió la boca del asombro. ¿ÉSA ERA LA PROPUESTA SUCIA? Me sonrojé de las estúpidas ideas que se habían formado en mi cabeza… ¿cómo se me ocurrían tantas tonteras a la vez?… lucha en barro… súper bien, Bella_.

- Eh-h Ningún problema – _traté de sacar la voz y componer el gesto lo mejor que pude, pero Edward no lo pasó por alto._

- ¿A caso pensaste que era otra cosa?- _preguntó con picardía_.

- N-no para nada – _bufé fingiendo indiferencia._

- Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa… - _sugirió de manera seductora_.

- No gracias - _me apresuré a decir _- supongo quieres comer y mejor te enseño a preparar algo si vas a vivir solo por un tiempo…

- Hace rato que me quiero comer algo- _susurró demasiado bajito._

- ¿Me dijiste algo?

- Nop – _me miró con ojos inocentes_ – pensando en voz alta de nuevo… - sonrió.

.

_Ay Edward…_

_.  
_

- Creo que sería mejor y mas divertido hacer una tarta… - _le propuse _- en verdad no sería conveniente cenar tarde… si comes después de las 8 engordas, ¿sabes?- _rió ante mi comentario._

- Esta bien… un poco de azúcar no le hará nada malo a mi cuerpo – _aparte de hacerlo aun mas dulce y apetecible… nada._

- Ok… veamos si tienes los ingredientes primero

- Al parecer mamá se preocupó de eso antes y me abasteció de lo necesario para algunos días. – _señaló la estantería._- No hay tanto, pero de todos modos debo llamar al servicio - _Abrió la puerta de la estantería… Estaba siendo modesto, había lo necesario para vivir por unas semanas y más si se iba a quedar solo…_

_.  
_

_._

Sentía un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza que Edward estuviera por algunas semanas sin compañía. O al menos eso creía yo.

No obstante, cómo me encantaría seguir a su lado hasta que me fuera posible… Pero ese `posible´ lamentablemente duraba hasta unas horas más…

Ni cuando me mudé a Forks me desagradaba tanto la idea de volver a la casa de Charlie. Sin embargo ahora tenía un Gran Motivo para no querer volver, un sexy, misterioso, agradable y perfecto motivo…

Atiende a la realidad Bells.

_._

_.  
_

- A ver_ – Edward me enseñó la estantería… me quedé observando las provisiones y puse un dedo en mi mentón de manera pensativa – _necesitamos harina, mantequilla, huevos… azúcar, polvos de hornear, esencia… y fruta pero no creo que tengas en casa así que, omitamos ese ingrediente. Puede ser chocolate o azúcar refinada…

- Prefiero chocolate… - _dijo Edward en mi oído. Me tensé… estaba concentrada recordando los ingredientes que no di cuenta cuando se acercó tanto._

- Chocolate entonces… - _me alejé despacio… cercanía-muy-peligrosa._

- Tú reúnes los ingredientes en la mesa y yo… ¿qué necesitamos para la preparación?

- Qué `necesitas´ para la preparación querrás decir… - _dije burlona. Edward rodó los ojos._

- ¿Qué necesito…? - _preguntó sonriendo._

- Un bol mediano, batidora manual y eléctrica.- _recordaba cuando Renée y yo hacíamos tarta de fruta._

- Ok… vamos a ver donde deja las cosas Esme.

- ¿Quién es Esme? – _le pregunté. A estas alturas podíamos preguntarnos varias cosas personales._

- Mi mamá… - _pronunció con un brillo fraternal en los ojos._

- ¿Eres un hijito de mami? – _pregunté divertida_.

- Me ofendes… - _dijo fingidamente_ – Siempre he sido bastante independiente.

- Lo siento _– respondí falsamente con una mano en el corazón_.

- Además que pensaría mamá si supiera que estoy solo en casa con la hija del jefe de policía… seguramente me esposarás y jugaremos a la policía y el ladrón verdad? – propuso de manera infantil levantando las cejas varias veces.

- No… - _respondí riendo_ – No jugaremos nada de eso.

- Bueno… si eso es lo que realmente quieres - _se encogió de hombros con rostro angelical _– Comencemos con la lección de cocina entonces.

.

.

Adonis comenzó a buscar por los muebles las herramientas necesarias para lo que supongo era su primera lección de cocina… o repostería. Mientras yo sacaba los ingredientes que le había mencionado.

Reunió los implementos y trajo todo lo necesario a la mesa. Por mi parte hice lo mismo.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes frente a Edward quién se encontraba parado mirando extraño los materiales.

.

- ¿Y ahora? – _dijo nervioso dando pequeños y rápidos golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos._

- Tranquilo, no te vas a morir por hacer una tarta…

- Pero y si queda mal o si se quema…

- Quien te enseña soy yo así que quedará bien.

- Oh, había olvidado esa parte mi señora – _dijo burlándose. _

- Será mejor que empieces mezclando el azúcar con la mantequilla… con la batidora manual.

- Espera un segundo… - _Fue hacia el fregadero a lavarse las manos, se las secó y en un cajón del mueble central sacó un delantal de cocina…_

_No pude evitar reír ante la vista que tenía frente a mis ojos. Un modelito inglés con un delantal de cocina que decía *I Love New York*…_

- Wow… - _dije riendo todavía cuando terminó de ajustarse el delantal._

- No preguntes… - _dijo avergonzado.- _Prefiero usar esto que ensuciar mi ropa.

- En todo caso no te ves mal… - _se veía sexy_. _Un hombre tratando de cocinar y yo disfrutando en primera fila del espectáculo_. _Qué mejor…_

- Gracias.- _sonrió de forma ladina_.

.

.

Comenzó a mezclar según mis indicaciones… Y en realidad lo hacía bien.

Lo veía esforzarse… Mi corazón se hinchaba cuando él me entregaba unas rápidas miradas saliéndose de su trabajo…

Enchufó la batidora eléctrica y comenzó a mezclar los otros ingredientes obedeciendo mi instrucción. Derramando un poco de masa al principio.

Se olvidó que tenía harina en las manos y pasó una por su pelo… No pude evitar reír. Agarró un puñado del polvillo y me lo tiró encima…

No tenía intenciones de comenzar una batalla campal así que sólo reímos y él volvió a batir. Me sacudí la harina del pelo y la ropa…

.

.

Mientras hacía su trabajo concentrado extendía ligeramente sus labios… Se veía tan lindo… daban ganas de besarlo una y otra vez. Más cuando ya había tenido el placer de hacerlo anteriormente.

Edward detuvo la batidora…

- Bella mira – _señaló derepente con su dedo a mis espaldas_. _Asustada me giré para ver y Edward aprovechó para ensuciarme con masa toda la cara. Inhalé profundamente por la boca mientras sacaba la masa del rostro. Ahora sí que se pasó… Corrí hacia el bol, agarré un poco de masa con mi mano y lo perseguí por la cocina mientras el corría despacio hacia la puerta… Lo arrinconé y él me agarró de las muñecas…_

- Ok, ok, ¿paz?_ – me decía riendo._

- No hasta que estemos a mano…

- Bueno…_ - antes de liberar mis manos me robó un rápido beso y se alejó._

- Edward…_ - protesté sin fuerza en la voz. La masa de mi mano cayó._

- Otra vez no lo siento, pero disculpa…_ - dijo de manera inocente._

- … -_ suspiré_ – No otra vez – _le regañé como a un niño. Ésta situación se tornaba demasiado linda para empañarse con algo así. No era que no quisiera, pero lo correcto prevalecía._

- Bueno… - _miró a su alrededor_ – Al parecer no eres tan buena profesora como decías así que tendrás que preparar algo para los dos. – _volvió su hermosa sonrisa._

- ¿O sea que me pegas la masa en la cara y debo cocinarte?

- Sí…

- … - _bufé_ – Tú eres el mal alumno…

- Es que a mi me gusta enseñar… - _volvió al tono seductor_.

- Hay que salir de la monotonía _– traté zafarme del tema_.

- Creo que hemos salido bastante de la monotonía si lo ves hasta este punto

- En todo caso… - _acoté._

- Si quieres puedes ir a bañarte mientras preparo unos sándwiches… No creo que me queden mal. Es algo fácil…

- No… mejor ve a bañarte tú, ya no confío en ti como cocinero- _reí entre dientes_ – Tomaré un baño en mi casa… - _no pude evitar que mi expresión cambiara a cierta tristeza que también podía percibir en mi voz. _

- Aps… bueno, voy y vuelvo entonces… - _proclamó de manera taciturna._

_._

_.  
_

Lo vi alejarse con cierta aflicción en mi pecho… Edward caminó lentamente hacia la puerta… debido al silencio de la casa lograba escuchar sus pesados pasos por la escalera hasta que se hicieron inaudibles…

Quizás cuando vuelva le comentaría de mi proposición de amistad. De poder seguir en contacto telefónico o algo así… algo así.

Me lavé las manos, la cara y traté de limpiar lo que había caído de mezcla en mi ropa y en el suelo. Al menos la baldosa es fácil de asear.

Pasé los dedos por mi cabello y me acerqué a la mesa para limpiar el desastre que mi modelito provocó. Dejé el bol y los utensilios en el fregadero. Los lavé y guardé los ingredientes sobrantes.

Me dirigí hacia la lacena a buscar los nuevos ingredientes… pan blanco, jamón y queso… simple, pero rápido. Si Edward no estaba muy hambriento podría sellarlos.

Y comencé con la preparación de los sándwiches…

.

.

Me encontraba tarareando una melodía sin sentido cuando sentí a alguien… sí, `_ése alguien´ _bajando las escaleras.

Y ´_ése alguien_´ llegó hasta la cocina vistiendo sólo una toalla blanca envuelta en su cintura… Mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

Edward era más que un simple modelo… era un Dios Griego humanizado… era la mejor vista que había tenido el placer de observar y si alguien me lo hubiera contado, hubiese pagado millones para poder verlo.

.

Su cabello mojado se veía más oscuro y estaba despeinado.

Pequeñas gotas adornaban su pálida piel provocando pequeños brillos bajo la luz artificial del tubo fluorescente…

Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado… sus brazos bien definidos y su torso… su torso ni por nombrarlo… Era perfecto. Edward era perfecto.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna… me quedé con un sándwich a medio preparar en las manos.

.

- ¿Ya está listo? – _preguntó con absoluta indiferencia._

- … _- No podía salir del asombro. Estaba prácticamente en shock.  
_

- ¿Bella?

- Eh-h casi – _dije como podía._ _Edward comenzó a acercarse y yo inconcientemente a alejarme. Caminó más rápido y me arrinconó contra un mueble… poniendo sus brazos a mis costados. Sin hacer presión física._

_- _E-edward será mejor si te vistes…_ - dije tratando de evadir su lujuriosa mirada con mis manos tratando de buscar tras de mi algún apoyo. En mi estómago el nudo volvió a aparecer…_

- ¿Por qué?_ – inclinó la cabeza para quedar a la altura de mi rostro._

- Porque me siento incómoda…_ - No hallaba cómo salir de ésta._

- ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?_- preguntó mas cerca._

- … _- Asentí leve levantando la mirada derritiéndome en sus ojos verdes *error*, mis vellos se erizaron ante su poder hipnótico. Estaba a punto de caer…_

- ¿En verdad quieres que me vista? – _preguntó rozando tenuemente mis labios con los suyos, su tibio hálito contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos y perdí._

- No… - susurré.

.

Captó mi boca con intensa pasión… tomándome firme de las caderas haciendo presión hacía la suya. Solté un suave jadeo en su boca que pareció desesperarlo aún más.

No quise nada suave… será que todo pasó tan rápido y Edward semidesnudo me hacía olvidar que era virgen y tenía poca experiencia sexual, pero es verdad lo que dicen… sólo se trata de instinto…

Me elevó demostrando la fuerza de sus brazos y cargó hasta sentarme en la mesa sin dejar de besarme, abrí levemente mis piernas para dale acceso a la proximidad de su cuerpo, me acercó tomándome de los muslos, yo enrosqué mis piernas entorno a él y hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos broncíneos jalándolo hacia mí aun más… Ahora fue él quien dejó escapar un jadeo.

Mi pecho tozaba el suyo desnudo… aún así mi molesto sweater no me impedía sentir el efecto de su tacto… y la intensidad de su respiración… ni hablar de la mía.

Su piel seguía a una temperatura mas baja… en verdad mas baja de lo normal, quizás se había duchado con agua helada, sin embargo, por cosas de física luego debería elevarse la temperatura corporal, pero qué importaba eso ahora cuando en realidad su piel me quemaba. Tomé sus labios con desbordante deseo y él correspondió de la misma manera… Su boca acariciaba la mía con maestría… era como el beso del bus pero mas pasional y profundo… sus labios atraían los míos en un juego húmedo que me volvía loca… su lengua rozó la mía envolviéndome en un frenesí que nunca había sentido a tal intensidad. Su sabor a hombre y menta era… tan Edward.

.

- Edward… -_susurré en sus labios._

_.  
_

_Éste se apartó de mi boca marcando un delicioso camino repartiendo suaves y mojados besos en mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis muslos con sus grandes y firmes manos… Una corriente inexplicable recorría mi espalda. Ante tal placer recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi cuerpo me dio cuenta a los hechos… me había rendido._

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Hagamos un trato... si llegamos a los 200 reviews termino y subo el próximo, bueno? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**No hay trato que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

**Sin mas restricciones, ahí les va la continuación y el cap más largo debido a que recibí la mayor cantidad de reviews hasta el momento :D**

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 10**

.

.

Éste se apartó de mi boca marcando un delicioso camino repartiendo suaves y mojados besos en mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis muslos con sus grandes y firmes manos… Una corriente inexplicable recorría mi espalda. Ante tal placer recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi cuerpo me dio cuenta a los hechos… me había rendido.

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

En mi cabeza comenzaron a rondar frases…

_*Me gustaría saber tu nombre…*Bella…*¿Y tu nombre?*Edward…*quién sabe si podemos ser amigos*No quiero que te sientas ofendida… sé que eres una señorita, por algo quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son nobles…*Así debía comportarme si todavía podía acompañarlo a su casa*No quería un juego, quería ofrecerle amistad…*_

¿Hay algo más inoportuno que la conciencia?... Sí, ese grillito que te recuerda lo que deberías hacer… lo cual es completamente opuesto a lo que estás haciendo…

Esa vocecita que te pide pensar de manera racional… volver a la realidad, enfrentarte a la dura y cruda realidad…

Te recuerda la moral, la cual está guardada con llave en un rincón de tu cerebro en ese minuto lleno de adrenalina, excitación y frenesí que estas viviendo… que estás sintiendo… que estas gozando…

.

- Edward… - _reuní a regañadientes la poca fuerza de voluntad que rondaba por ahí. Solté mis dedos y los resbalé desde su nuca hasta bajar a su pecho empujándolo levemente hacia atrás… Él no opuso resistencia… Sólo me miró de manera confusa con sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, con la boca entreabierta respirando de manera irregular… Sus labios levemente hinchados me preguntaron:_

- ¿Qué paso?...

- Edward – _pasé mis manos por mi cara tratando de concentrarme y calmar mi respiración…Me senté mas atrás, no me había percatado que estaba en la orilla de la mesa, junté las piernas alejando a él aún más…_- No está bien yo m-

- Bella… - _trató de tomarme la cara, pero me corrí un poco más atrás._

- Te había dicho que no… yo no quería esto…

- Me dijiste que no, que no me vistiera

- No sólo los hombres son débiles a las tentaciones y por eso mismo, me dijiste que tenías intenciones nobles, no pensé que me traías para esto…

- Bella, nunca fue así… simplemente se dio… - _No atisbaba mentira en sus palabras, Edward estaba siendo sincero.- _Soy hijo único, acostumbro a pasearme así por mi casa y… si pasó esto fue porque así lo sentimos en el momento…

- Pero yo no soy una vividora de momentos… lo mejor es que me vaya.

.

Me bajé de la mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

No quería hacer una escena ni nada… no me gusta el drama, pero me sentía mal… con migo misma, yo no era así con los hombres… tan impulsiva e inconsciente, pero había algo en Edward… todo, me envolvía en una fuerza electrizante tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de controlar, más aún si estaba semidesnudo…

.

- Bella, Bella… - _Edward me tomó del brazo antes que saliera de la cocina.  
_

- Edward… - _susurré dándome vuelta a mirarlo a sus ojos que volvían a ser dos cristales verdosos_.

- No te vayas por favor… ahora de verdad lo siento… No por lo que pasó si no porque no quiero que pienses mal de mi y menos que desconfíes y pienses que me quiero aprovechar de la situación…- _dijo de corazón transmitiéndome la veracidad de sus palabras en su mirada_ – Además aunque quisieras no te podrías ir…

- ¿Por qué? – _pregunté confundida._

- Comenzó a llover hace mas de una hora, no creo que quieras caminar 5 kilómetros bajo el agua-

- ¿Está lloviendo?- _miré hacia el ventanal de la cocina y afuera estaba totalmente oscuro… sólo percibía las grandes gotas que golpeaban el vidrio… Miré a Edward espantada… - _¿Qué hora es?...- _él señaló el reloj de mural que en lo alto de la pared Este…_

- Son casi las 11…

- Casi las ONCE – _abrí desmesuradamente los ojos_.- Ni siquiera le he dicho a Charlie que llegué…

- No tienes que decirle, puedes pasar la noche aquí – _me ofreció soltando mi brazo. Le miré con pensativa…_

_Sí, efectivamente no me podía ir a pie y Charlie tampoco podía venir a buscarme, me mataría primero al saber que estoy en la casa de un *desconocido* por la noche y no podía llegar en el auto de Edward tampoco._

- No puedo pasar la noche aquí – _es peligroso para mi salud mental y tu salud física…_- Charlie sabe que estoy de vuelta y estoy segura que recurrirá a toda su tropa para buscarme si no llego…

- ¿Y no puedes decirle que te pasaste a la casa de una amiga?- _… sabía que tenía que decirle que no...sabía, pero simplemente todo esto era mas fuerte... sólo se me ocurría un nombre… ALICE…_

- C-creo que tengo la solución… ¿me prestarías tu teléfono?- _Asintió con la sonrisa mas feliz que le había visto hasta el momento… lo que hace el miedo a quedarse solo…_

_Caminó hacia uno de los muebles, cogió el teléfono portátil y lo trajo hasta mi depositándolo en mis manos._

- Ok, - _Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire – _Yo llamo y tu te vistes… - _Edward desapareció por la puerta._

_.  
_

Ni siquiera busqué una silla, me senté en el piso frío de baldosa oscura tratando de ordenar ideas, pensamientos…lo que fuera…

Qué le iba a decir a Alice…? Lamentablemente la verdad, a ella no le puedo mentir, mas bien, no se le puede mentir.

Tendría que… Oh Dios… mejor que salga en el momento.

Como era mi mejor amiga me sabía el número de su casa memoria… Presioné las teclas correspondientes y empezó el tortuoso sonido…

_Tuu… tuu… tuu…_

_.  
_

- Casa de los Brandon… – _contestó la empleada de la casa de Alice._

- Hola, habla Bella…

- Hola Bella, ¿Buscas a Alice?

- Sí, por favor… -

- Le diré que atienda desde el teléfono de su pieza…-

- Ok, gracias - _Dios, se venia el torbellino._

_.  
_

10 Segundos…

.

- Bellaaaaa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntamelo todooo –_Alice prácticamente chillaba._

- Alice, Alice, tranquila… podría decirte algo si me dejaras hablar –_ repliqué con voz estresada._

- Lo siento – _ya podía ver el puchero que estaba haciendo._

- Sí llegué, pero no estoy en mi casa…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Peleaste con Charlie? ¿Necesitas que te vaya a buscar?

- No no, es que… - _me quedé en silencio, se acercaba el minuto de confesión._

- Bella que pasa…

- Alice, te llamé porque necesito pedirte un súper favor

- Escúpelo…

- ¿Serviría de algo pedírtelo sin darte explicaciones?

- No, escupe… estoy esperando… y soy capaz de rastrearte por todo el país si no me cuentas. – _suspiré… ¿por donde empezaba?_

- Me encantaría contarte con detalles, pero el tiempo no está de mi lado así que sólo será un resumen…

- Bella… - _dijo con un tono de reproche._

- Alice te lo juro que otro día te cuento con detalles, primero escucha…Efectivamente llegué, pero no a Forks… Conocí a alguien, más bien a un tipo de modelo inglés que se va a quedar solo por un tiempo y me invitó a pasar la tarde con él en su casa que queda en el bosque a unos pocos kilómetros del pueblo. Me distraje tanto que ya se hizo muy tarde y está lloviendo así que me quedaré en su casa y ahí entras tú…

- … - _silencio_- ¿A-alice?

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cómo TÚ estás en la casa de un desconocido y pasarás la noche con él? ¿En qué estas pensando? Se nota que con la cabeza no…

- Alice ¿Cuantas veces te cubrí yo en tus salidas con Jasper? – _respondí media enojada_.

- Sí, si hartas pero no te enfades… es que simplemente de ti no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué tiene ese hombre para llevarte a hacer algo así… a ti?

- … - _suspiré_ – Si tan solo lo vieras Alice… si tan solo lo vieras…

- Me imagino – _respondió entre_ _risas_ - Bueno, sabes que te apoyo en cualquier cosa que hagas, así que ¿en qué entro yo?

- Gracias amiga te adoro…

- Sí, lo sé… - _rió _- ahora dime que no aguanto, por favorrr… - _no pude evitar reír también._

- Simplemente voy a llamar a Charlie y decirle que me pasé directamente a tu casa porque mi querida amiga me extraña mucho y eso.

- Hecho… lsabía que era eso… - _debí suponerlo._

- No se por qué te creo… en fin, gracias Alice de verdad. Tu sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así si de verdad no lo sintiera correcto… Tienes que estar atenta por si Charlie me llama a tu casa para que le inventes algo, ¿si?

- Sí amiga no te preocupes… estas hablando con la mente creativa Number One – _las dos reímos_.

- Ok… confío en ti entonces

- Bella cuídate

- No hay peligro de qué preocuparse…

- No, yo decía cuídate en el otro sentido – _rió mas fuerte con su cantarina voz._

- Alice… cómo se te ocurre q- - _me frené y recordé lo que había sucedido hace poco y sería cínica decir que yo no haría algo así._

- Bella… ¿Por qué te callaste? Oh por Dios no me digas que quieres-

- Alice, mañana te llamo ¿si?

- Me debes una laaarga y tendida conversación, ya sabes…

- Si, si lo sé… ahora me voy, muchas gracias amiga te quiero demasiado

- Yo también… y… aprovecha – _lo ultimo lo dijo en tono tan jocoso que me hizo ruborizar._

- Vamos a ver que pasa… adiós Alice.

- Adiós Bella…

.

colgué y choqué el teléfono con mi cabeza varias veces…

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo algo así, ni en sueños pensé que…

.

- Mi madre siempre me aconsejó que fuese modelo… ahora que te escucho podría considerar trabajar en Inglaterra… -_Miré hacia atrás y estaba Edward suprimiendo una sonrisa afirmado en la mesa… los colores se subieron a mi rostro… todavía seguía semidesnudo._

- ¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación? Es de mala educación, sabes.– _traté de hacerme la ofendida para que pasara por alto mi vergonzosa adulación a su imagen._

- No, volví a decirte algo, pero estabas hablando por teléfono y yo simplemente me quedé en silencio esperando que terminaras de hablar… eso es ser cortés, no mal educado. – _dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo._

- Ok, señor cortés ¿qué me querías decir?

- Mmm… lo olvidé – _dijo con un mohín._

- Será mejor que te vayas a vestir porque tengo que llamar a mi papá, y tengas que decirme algo sea lo que sea, no vuelvas hasta que te vistas.

- Si mi señora… - _y se fue nuevamente._

_.  
_

Me quedé sentada la baldosa aún…

¿Ahora cómo le iba a mentir a Charlie?No es que costara mucho, pero si no eres buena mintiendo y nunca lo serás… era complicado.

Marqué el número telefónico con un poco de miedo.

Sonó dos veces y Charlie contestó.

.

- ¿Diga? - _su tono grave retumbó en mi oído haciendo temblar mis manos de nerviosismo._

- Papá…

- ¿Bells eres tú?

- Sí – _obviamente, quién mas iba a ser si era su única hija._

- ¿Donde estás?, deberías haber llegado hace mucho ya, te llamé a tu móvil pero no contestabas… estaba preocupado – _una pequeña ola de culpa me invadió… pero muy pequeña._

- Lo siento papá, pero me pasé directo a la casa de Alice porque me llamó y que quería verme urgente y que durmiera en su casa… tú sabes cómo es…

- Es Alice… - _mi padre sabía cómo era Alice cuando quería algo. Además era costumbre que ella se quedara en mi casa y viceversa.  
_

- Disculpa no haberte avisado.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es saber que estas bien y que en su casa estarás segura. – _si supieras donde realmente estoy…_

- Eh-h síp, nos vemos entonces…

- Esta bien, adiós Bells

- Adiós papá.- _corté. _

_.  
_

Miré el teléfono fijamente en mis manos.

Sabía que debería sentirme culpable por mentirle a mi papá y utilizar a Alice como tapadera, pero en cuanto Edward volvió a entrar en la cocina con un pantalón deportivo gris y una musculosa negra nada me importó.

.

- Ahora sí… vestido y listo para comer. – _se acercó a ofrecerme su mano de ayuda para levantarme del suelo. La tomé sintiendo su suavidad y mirando cómo esa polera se acomodaba tan bien a su cuerpo._

- Gracias. – _desvié la mirada._

- Podrías llevarlos la sala de estar mientras vemos algo en la televisión… una película quizás y yo llevo la bebida.

- Bueno, una película estaría bien, pero no de terror.

- Ahí vemos.

.

Tomé el plato con los sándwiches y me dirigí al primer piso mientras Edward traía los vasos y la botella de refresco.

Nos instalamos en el sofá grande frente al plasma. Dejamos la comida en la mesita de centro y Adonis me pasó películas para que eligiera la de mi gusto.

Entre románticas y de terror encontré una de acción que hace tiempo quería ver.

.

- Inframundo 3… ¿te parece? – _le_ _pregunté dudosa.  
_

- Sí, mi primo Emmett se quedó en esta casa el año pasado por unos meses y me la dejó para que la viera… dijo que era buena, además me gustan las películas de vampiros...

- Bien, entonces ésta… - _se la entregué y el modelito fue a introducirla en el DVD que estaba bajo el plano televisor… Traté de desviar la vista de su bien proporcionada parte trasera… juro que traté_.

- Ok… que empiece la acción.- _Se sentó sonriendo a mi lado._

_._

_.  
_

Comimos los sándwiches y bebimos del refresco hasta que ya no pudimos más…

Nos acomodamos mejor, estiré un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá pasando a rozar el cabello de Edward. Retiré un poco la mano pero él movió la cabeza para que lo tocara de nuevo…

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente.

.

La película era muy buena… ya había visto las dos anteriores así que estaba sumida en el mundo mítico/realista del film.

Sentí que Edward apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro… no sé cuando se había acercado tanto, pero lo recibí con gusto. No era la primera vez que estabamos asi.

Seguí acariciando sus cabellos mientras volvía a ver la película. Tenía que aprender a verlo y sentirlo sólo como amigo… aunque fuera difícil.

.

* * *

.

Ya llevábamos poco más de una hora de película cuando sentí un leve ronquido en mi oído…

Miré a Edward quien se encontraba plácidamente dormido…

Sonreí. La verdad si no fuera por la película también estaría muerta de sueño… y es que un viaje tan largo agota, aunque estés sentado 7 horas.

Quizás ya era hora de dormir… Edward debía estar incómodo en esa posición aunque el sofá era muy blando y cómodo.

Moví despacio mi hombro donde yacía su cabeza… Mi modelito pestañó.

.

- Será mejor que vayas a la cama… - _le dije despacio. Se sentó bien y miró hacia la televisión._

- No no, si esta buena la película…

- Edward te la dormiste casi entera, vamos a acostarnos… - _derepente me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Rodé los ojos_. – Rectifico… vamos a dormir.

- … - r_ió despacito y pasó las manos por su cabello._ – bueno.

.

Nos paramos, él apagó los aparatos y caminamos hacia la escalera con pasos pesados.

.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – _le pregunté mientras subíamos al tercer piso._

- En mi cama – _respondió con mi sonrisa favorita._

- ¿Y-y tu?

- En la cama de mis padres… - _respondió riendo bajito._

_.  
_

Me desvió hacia un dormitorio que estaba con la puerta entreabierta.

.

- Te presento tu nuevo cuarto… - _me sostuvo la puerta para que entrara a su hermosa habitación. Era tan impactante como toda la casa… pero ésta tenía impregnada el aroma de Edward y estaba bien habituada_. – ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta… - _dije admirando el gran ventanal de vidrio que ocupaba todo lo que debería ser un muro de concreto. Tenía una gran cama en el centro con un edredón color pastel. La pieza poseía ese adorno suave característico de todo el hogar, pero un sofá de cuero negro, un estante con un fino equipo de música y una selecta colección de cd´s le daban ese toque que caracterizaba la personalidad de Adonis_.

- En seguida traigo tu maleta, acomódate con confianza… - _salió de la habitación hacia el primer piso._

_.  
_

Caminé despacio por la clara superficie alfombrada.

Llegué hasta la cama… de sólo mirarla se me cerraban los ojos, el sueño estaba llegando paulatinamente a mi cuerpo. Me senté para comprobar que era mucho más blanda y esponjosa de lo que se veía. Me tiré hacia atrás sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio del viaje.

Sentí unos pasos subiendo…

Edward entró en la habitación con mi maleta y mi bolsa.

.

- Aquí están sus cosas mi Bella – _me dijo *Mi Bella* sonaba tan… hermoso de su boca – _Dispones de mi baño personal y cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites estoy a dos habitaciones de distancia.

- Bueno… - _me levanté_ – Gracias, de verdad.

- No, gracias a ti por acompañarme…

- Ven… - _avancé hacia él para darle un abrazo… de buenas noches. Edward me recibió en sus brazos enterrando su cara en mi hombro suspirando. Me apretó hasta levantarme del piso…_

Fue soltando el abrazo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, pero no quitó sus manos de mi cintura. Tomé su cara con ambas manos y deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla…

- Buenas noches Edward – _le dije dando un paso hacia atrás_.

- Buenas noches Bella… - _dijo con voz apesumbrada. Me entregó una última mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue. Me quedé observándole hasta que su silueta desapareció por completo…_

_._

_.  
_

Busqué en la maleta el pijama de seda que Reneé me había regalado para la navidad. Me fui a cambiar al baño de la habitación el cual era muy amplio y contaba con un gran espejo que casi ocupaba toda una pared.

Sólo cepillé mis dientes, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para tomar un baño. Mañana en casa tomaría uno de una hora mínimo.

Apagué la luz y caminé hacia la cama, abrí las tapas y me acosté sintiendo el alivio recorrer mi espalda…

Me acomodé de lado como acostumbraba y pude apreciar en la almohada el olor de Edward… bueno, si no podía dormir con él al menos podía descansar con su aroma…

Cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero la lluvia pegaba en el ventanal molestándome. Los días soleados en Phoenix me habían hecho olvidar en sonido del repiqueteo de las gotas por la noche.

.

Llevaba como media hora intentando dormir cuando sentí pasos fuera de la habitación. Era Edward.

Me hice la dormida esperando a que se alejaran, seguramente iba hacia la cocina, pero estos se dirigían hacia la puerta del cuarto donde me encontraba… Se detuvieron unos segundos en el umbral y avanzaron lentamente hacia la cama… La rodearon y se detuvieron nuevamente…

Lo que pasó a continuación nunca lo esperé.

Edward se metió en la cama donde yo supuestamente estaba durmiendo, se acercó despacio y me abrazó… pegando su cuerpo al mío…

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Ok, hagamos un trato... si llegamos a los 300 ksjasjkasja naa mentira. Nunca más vuelvo a apostar contra uds, son demasiado poderosas. casi se me quemaron las pestañas...**

**¿Qué irá a pasar en la cama?... Les dejo una pista *¿Qué harían uds si Edward se mete en sus camas?***

**Reviews... entre más... más rápido, ya saben  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa se que es demasiado tiempo o al menos para mi es harto, pero no fue mi intensión... tenía pensado actualizar mucho antes pero falleció un familiar y tuve que irme al campo por muchos días, ya está todo bn :D**

**Éste capítulo es mas corto debido a que no quería hacerlas esperar... ahora actualizaré seguido. Tengo que terminar el Fic, me kedan 2 semanas :D pero no me ire sin que antes lean lo importante, ya tu saes XD**

**Y por último, este capítlo va dedicado a Mi Vida *O* que es una de mis mejores amigas, que me odio cuando supo que este era mi Fic porque yo no le quise decir. Espero que MINIMO deje review cm cada una de mis hermosas lectoras :D**

**Sin mas restricciones ahí les va...**

.

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 11**

.

.

Llevaba como media hora intentando dormir cuando sentí pasos fuera de la habitación. Era Edward.

Me hice la dormida esperando a que se alejaran, seguramente iba hacia la cocina, pero estos se dirigían hacia la puerta del cuarto donde me encontraba… Se detuvieron unos segundos en el umbral y avanzaron lentamente hacia la cama… La rodearon y se detuvieron nuevamente…

Lo que pasó a continuación nunca lo esperé.

Edward se metió en la cama donde yo supuestamente estaba durmiendo, se acercó despacio y me abrazó… pegando su cuerpo al mío…

Podía sentir su cuerpo por toda la extensión de mi espalda y la dureza de los músculos de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

Edward suspiró y me acercó más a él… Múltiples escalofríos me erizaban la piel cada segundo.

¿Decisiones? Esto era tan… lejano a cualquier cosa que alguna vez pensé que podría ocurrirme. Ni en mis más fantásticas ensoñaciones imagine a alguien como Edward abrazándome en una cama y estando solos a 5 kilómetros de la persona más cercana… Cada vez que intentaba asimilarlo no podía.

Entonces como asimilar el hecho de que estaba metido en la cama queriendo dormir conmigo… sino ¿por qué estaba aquí? No creo que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad…

Pasaron unos segundos y recordé que Adonis estaba realmente en cuerpo y alma tras de mí…

.

- Mi Bella… _- susurró _– aun dormida eres tan hermosa… - _apoyó su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello en el cual dejó un casto beso. – _No te vayas…

.

Para que decir qué produjo ese pequeño beso en mí, pero en cuando escuche la última frase… una petición… mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Cómo me gustaría decirle que me quedaría eternamente, girarme y hacer lo que las emociones quieran…

Pero esto no era una emoción… las emociones son efímeras, breves, superficiales, que una vez saciada esa pasión de momento todo vuelve a la normalidad, no queda ese vacío que yo sentiría al hacer algo con Edward y luego alejarme de él.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo su respiración en mi hombro y sus brazos rodeándome decidí otra vez no dejarme guiar por los instintos… definitivamente el autocontrol era lo peor del mundo… las emociones no eran malas, en este caso simplemente no eran lo indicado a seguir, pero cuando las reprimes por mucho… tienen un fin violento y completamente impulsivo.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de minutos… mis nervios estaban un tanto calmados…

El sueño se había ido en tanto Edward se había asomado a la puerta, pero ya estaba un poco mas relajada… Debía verlo por el lado positivo, el cuerpo de Edward siempre estaba un poco mas frío, ahora estaba a una temperatura normal gracias a nuestro contacto, eso era algo por lo que alegrarme, una amiga podría proporcionar calor sin ser algo mas allá de un buena acción. Un amigo podía venir a dormir con tigo, abrazarte y cuidar tu sueño… Si claro, pero éste amigo me quitaba el sueño.

Ahora su acompasado respirar me indicó que se había dormido… Ojala yo pudiera dormir como él.

.

Pasaban los minutos y todavía no me había movido ni un centímetro… El contacto era suficiente ya como para que me atreviera a rozarlo más de la cuenta. Debería matricularme en otra carrera… prevención de riesgos…

.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, pero dios observó mi tortura y me concedió el sueño otra vez…

Esa fue el mejor sueño de mi vida…

.

* * *

.

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana, debía ser muy temprano todavía… comencé a observar la habitación que definitivamente no era la mía… Abrí levemente las tapas y había un brazo rodeándome… Y ahí recordé que no estaba en mi casa, en mi pieza, en mi cama y estaba con la persona más hermosa del planeta... mi modelito inglés.

Froté mis ojos con mis manos y me estiré como podía, pero Edward afirmó su agarre… pensé que estaba despierto y girando un poco mi cabeza le vi, seguía dormido como un angelito…

Con cuidado tratando de ocupar el poco espacio que Adonis me había dejado me giré para quedar frente a él.

Estaba sin polera… OMFG… fuerza de voluntad Bella, por favor… te lo suplico a mi misma… concéntrate en su rostro, tu puedes…

Sí, con lo de anoche esto se me hacía un poco mas llevadero, así que traté de verlo todo con el maldito sentido de la amistad y me enfoqué en su rostro.

Se veía mas lindo que cuando iba durmiendo en el bus… mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en un cadencioso vaivén… Su semblante era tranquilo, incluso se veía más niño, ahí caí en la cuenta ni siquiera sabía la edad que tenía, ni siquiera sabía su apellido, no sabía casi nada de él, más que en un día me había cautivado por completo y ahora me encontraba en su cama con él…

Elevando mi mano comencé a acariciar con la punta de mis dedos su mejilla lentamente una y otra vez… bajé con cuidado y rocé suavemente sus labios… si supiera como me enloquecía cuando me besaban… me hacían olvidar el mundo.

Cómo me gustaría hacerlo olvidar todo también…

Estiré un poco mi cuello y lo besé despacio, cerré mis ojos y rocé sus labios con suma delicadeza… No quería que despertara, tan sólo quería imaginar que el efecto que producía en mi, yo podía hacerlo en él también… aunque sea imaginarlo.

Definitivamente no sabía casi nada de él, lo estaba besando y ni siquiera sabía si tenía novia…

Una punzada atravesó mi corazón al pensar que Edward podía tener a alguien a quien entregarse. Instintivamente mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…

Pero analizando las cosas… si él es como yo creo que es o como la veracidad de su mirada me dice que es, con las palabras que me dijo anoche mientras él creía que yo dormía, no *debería* tener novia… eso me dejaba un poco mas tranquila y no solo porque no quería ser plato de segunda mesa, sino porque no quería que Edward esté con alguien… mas que yo, aunque eso no pueda ser.

Alejé mi rostro del suyo… bajé y posé mi cabeza bajo la suya, cerca de su tibio pecho, suspiré…

.

- Edward… - _pronuncié su nombre en un susurro._

- Dime...

.

Miré rápidamente hacia arriba, Edward me miraba con ojos soñolientos y una sonrisa en su boca

.

- Estás despierto… - _lo miré asustada._

- Si me besas como no quieres que despierte

- ¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido? – _pregunté media enfadada._

- No soy el único que se hace el dormido

- Tú fuiste el que te metiste a mi cama anoche – _le acusé._

- Me metí a MI cama, estoy en mi derecho además porque te pones a la defensiva no es la primera vez que dormimos abrazados.

- En un bus es distinto – _repliqué._

- Sí, definitivamente esto es mejor… - _acentúo más su abrazo, aún me tenía atrapada._

- Yo no dije eso –_ respondí con el ceño fruncido._

- Pero lo estás pensando – _respondió con una sonrisa_

- ¿Acaso lees mentes?

- Nop, pero puedo descifrar tus expresiones y al besarme significa que estar aquí con migo te gusta – _sentenció triunfal y me dejo sin palabras._

_.  
_

Aprovechó mi silencio y me besó… apenas comencé a responder el instinto del autocontrol me detuvo, me alejé levemente

.

- Edward… - _pronuncié en sus labios._

- No, otra vez no

.

Tomó mis labios pero ahora con pasión e intensidad, rodó y se posicionó sobre mí… No pude hacer otra cosa que responder... tenerlo solo con pantalones sobre mí era algo que mandó el autocontrol a la mierda, puse una mano en su nuca y lo acerqué más a mí… Eso pareció encenderlo mas aun, sus labios tomaban con fiereza los míos, su lengua tocaba la mía y junto con la presión de su cuerpo estaba llevándome a un poderoso frenesí, sus manos se paseaban por mis costados tocando cada rincón al cual podía acceder y con una tomó una de mis piernas enrollándola entorno a su cintura obteniendo mas contacto entre los dos mientras me seguía besando_, _gemí sonoramente en sus labios y ahí no se que pasó…

Edward en dos segundos alejó su rostro de mí mirándome con una expresión realmente asustada… ¿Había hecho algo mal?

Tomé un gran bocanada de aire, no había dado cuenta que se me había agotado, el beso era tan intenso que se me olvidó hasta respirar… Sentía mi boca arder, mi labios seguramente tendrían un leve hinchazón igual a los de Edward… Pero para mí todo había estado bien, él no dejó que lo frenara y eso fue tan sexy que me rendí al primer segundo…

.

- Bella… lo siento… - _Edward respiraba pesado también_

- ¿Por qué?

- No debí haber hecho esto… en verdad lo siento – _Salió sobre mí para sentarse al lado en el que había dormido, pero miraba hacia el frente. Yo recostada todavía no sabía que hacer… lo miraba pero no sabía… Me senté y pasé las manos por mis cabellos que estaban un poco desordenados._

- Edward yo ahora no lo siento – _se giró hacia mi._

- … - _suspiró _– Bella… no trates de hacerme sentir mejor… Me comporté de forma violenta y quebranté tu decisión de no hacer nada indebido, no debí tratarte así…

- Edward no importa… no te sientas así, fue algo que se dio.

- Esa frase es mía – _sonrió… ya estaba mejor, eso me hizo sonreír también._

- Será que estas acostumbrado a decirla… - _Edward se puso serio. Tonta estúpida como se me ocurrió decir algo así… _- Edward no quise decirlo con esa intenc-

- No te preocupes, aunque lo que hayas dicho es erróneo… yo te quería decir algo… - _dijo un poco tenso._

- Yo también – _respondí determinada a pedirle lo que había pensado en el bus._

- Dímelo

- No tu primero – _él lo había mencionado inicialmente._

- Las damas primero… - _no_ _iba a rendirse así que comencé yo._

- Bueno… dejando fuera estos… desliz que han ocurrido, desde que íbamos en el bus siento que me… gustaría ser tu amiga, pero de verdad. Y a pesar de que no nos conocemos mucho, las cosas que han pasado en este poco tiempo son cosas que harían amigos de años y sería genial que nosotros pudiésemos serlo…

- ¿Amigos?

- O no… sólo si quieres, sino está bien. – _me encogí de hombros. Pero si él no quería me dolería hasta el alma._

- Creo que…podríamos intentarlo

- Genial – _sonreí, pero Edward no, seguía con la expresión pensativa_ – ¿Y qué querías decirme tú?

- N-nada

- ¿Cómo nada? dijiste que me querías decir algo

- … - _pasó los dedos de su mano por su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente_ – Dado el hecho de que… intentaremos ser amigos, quería pedirte algo, pero es algo grande, que realmente te dará que pensar…

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Chicas no se preocupen que ahora las peticiones se vienen buenas ;D**

**Reviews si???? las extrañé :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola... Les dije que actualizaría mas seguido... pero eso no significa todos los dias XD**

**Ya no queda casi nada T.T... POCOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**Y éste va dedicado a otra de mis mejores amigas, pero ni sikiera que escribo XD pero en cuando escribí este cap me acorde de ella por que sale cierta cosa que mas de alguna ves he compartido con ella... las amigas si que son tapaderas a veces xd**

**Sin mas restricciones ahí les va...**

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 12**

.

.**  
**

– ¿Y qué querías decirme tú?

- N-nada

- ¿Cómo nada? dijiste que me querías _decir_ algo

- … - _pasó los dedos de su mano por su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente_ – Dado el hecho de que… intentaremos ser amigos, quería pedirte algo, pero es algo grande, que realmente te dará que pensar…

Mi ceño se frunció… Me asusté, no sabía que se le podía ocurrir ahora, después de todo lo que ha sucedido cada cosa que pienso de él pasa todo lo contrario… Así que conté mentalmente hasta diez y deshice cualquier idea coherente e incoherente que se viniera a mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué me quieres pedir? – _Intenté sonar tranquila pero mi voz temblaba un poco. _

- Bella… si lo escuchaste anoche quiero repetírtelo porque lo decía en serio… - _Tomó un largo respiro_ – No quiero que te vayas… acompáñame al menos por unos días…

- … - _definitivamente con cada cosa que hacía me sorprendía mas… parpadeé tratando de ordenar ideas._

- Te dije que iba a ser algo que te iba dar que pensar.

- Edward… tengo que volver a mi casa, cómo le dijo a Charlie que me quedaré tantos días en casa de Alice sin verlo ni un día…

- Pero ve a verlo…Dile a tu amiga que te ayude, es sólo por unos días lo prometo.

- Pero ¿para qué quieres que me quede?

- ¿No es obvio?

- He obviado tantas cosas que terminan siendo otra cosa que no doy nada por sentado, sabes…

- Me gusta... tu compañía… Me voy a sentir mas solo de lo que estoy si te vas… quizás pueda decirle a alguien que venga si te quieres ir…

- No – _Dios, eso fue muy… Si yo supiera que ése alguien no es mujer no me preocuparía… pero tampoco quería irme y no pensaba hacerlo… una extraña y gran decisión se estaba formando en mi cabeza… Ya estaba cansada de ser prudente todo el tiempo… Viendo las cosas como están y donde estoy ¿Qué mas daba quedarme por unos días? ¿Qué más daba mentirle a Charlie un poco más? Alice me apoyaba así que ¿Qué había de malo en que una amiga te ayude? Cuando la vida te da una oportunidad así y aunque el riesgo sea muy grande hay que hacer lo que crees correcto y ahora lo correcto para mí era quedarme con Edward… Ya éramos amigos o lo estábamos intentando, aunque desde la primera vez que lo vi lo último que había querido es ser su amiga – _No necesito pensar nada… _- suspiré y le sonreí_ – Me quedo contigo…

- ¿En verdad? – _una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro_.

- Si…

- Bueno… supongo ahora tienes que pensar lo que vas a hacer…

- No – _suspiré_ – Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer… pero debes llevarme a casa de Alice.

- Esta bien, pero después del desayuno.

- Si…

.

Nos levantamos de la cama…

.

- Ocupa mi ducha… yo usaré la de mis padres a no ser que quieras que te enjabone la espalda – _alzó sus cejas_.

- Nos vemos al desayuno Edward – _sacudí levemente la cabeza riendo._

- Está bien… tú te lo pierdes amiga - _se retiró de la pieza sonriendo con malicia. Y sí… definitivamente yo me lo perdía… pero no por mucho tiempo amigo._

_.  
_

De la maleta tomé mi neceser y mis ropas… Ingresé al baño y tomé la grandiosa ducha que necesitada desde ayer.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y me permitió afinar los detalles de mi plan.

* * *

Después de secarme el pelo y vestirme me dirigí hacia la habitación de los padres de Edward para que bajáramos a desayunar…

Entré a la habitación pero él no estaba…

- ¿Edward? – _le llamé… fui hacia el baño del dormitorio y golpeé la puerta – _Edward – llamé otra vez y nada. Abrí la puerta del gran baño que estaba vacío. ¿A dónde fue?

Camine hacia la puerta de la habitación para buscarlo por la casa… cuando bajé hacia el segundo piso escuché unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Bajé para encontrarme a Edward con el desayuno preparado en la mesa…

.

- Tengo el desayuno listo… - _sonrió angelical._

- ¿Y no quemaste la cocina? – _fingí una gran sorpresa._

- Ja ja que chistosa… Te preparo el desayuno y te burlas de mí

- Disculpa… y gracias.

- Bueno… ven a sentarte antes que se enfríe.

.

Edward me preparó huevos con bacón y estaba muy rico… Eso me hizo sospechar de sus habilidades culinarias, pero bueno, llegados a este punto no me quería romper la cabeza con nada mas que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

Terminamos de desayunar, levantamos la loza y yo me ofrecí a lavarla… Edward se ofreció a secarla.

Fuimos rápidamente a cepillarnos los dientes y nos juntamos en el living.

.

Salimos de la casa hacia el garaje… Edward me abrió la puerta de su flamante volvo plateado, dio la vuelta y subió a su asiento.

Cuando accionó el sistema con la llave se sintió un suave ronroneo desde el motor… Este auto definitivamente era una delicia… Nada comparado con el sonido del motor de mi camioneta.

Me gustaría que Adonis la conociera…

.

Salimos del garaje e hizo una rápida maniobra para quedar justo en el camino… el auto patinó y comenzó a andar por la calle privada de su casa mientras la puerta de la cochera se cerraba.

Edward conducía como un loco… Quizás había comprado la licencia de conducir y cuando se lo pregunté sólo soltó una carcajada diciéndome que con él nada malo iba a pasarme. Así que con esa frase me agarré bien del asiento y sí… confiaba en que con él nada malo me sucedería.

.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada de Forks me pasé al asiento trasero recostándome en él… Todo el pueblo sabía quién era la hija del policía y si alguien le llegaba con el chisme a Charlie de que me vieron en un auto desconocido y con un chico… era mujer muerta o al menos castigada hasta que me fuera de casa.

Con mis indicaciones llegamos a la gran casa de Alice. Salí del auto y le dije a Edward que me esperara por unos minutos o quizás más… con Alice era de seguro.

Avancé por el gran antejardín hacia la puerta.

Toqué el timbre y escuché una familiar y cantarina voz que grito – Yo vooyyy… - Alice… se venía el torbellino otra vez. Y así fue cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos azules se ensancharon de alegría.

.

- Bellaaaaaa – _se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí con alegría también… era mi mejor amiga, la adoraba._

- Alice… - _le dí un fuerte apretón._

- Me alegra tanto verte… - _nos soltamos del abrazo pero ella no soltó mis manos –_ Y que estés bien… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? – _Miró tras de mí… _- Bella ¿Viniste con Edward?

- ¿Lo conoces? – _pregunté casi gritando._

- Sí… hace casi un año, no puedo creer que... ¿es él? – _preguntó lo último con un susurro y la incredulidad desbordándose de su rostro_. _Sabía a lo que se refería._

- ¿En verdad lo conoces?

- Te digo que sí… pero Bella ¿es él?

- Sí… - _respondí en un susurro y con una sonrisa boba._

- Wow… Sabía que tú no corrías riesgos… No podría haber mejor elección amiga, en verdad…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- En mi pieza te explico… pasa y haz pasar a Edward… Jasper está adentro, de seguro querrá verlo – _respondió con una sonrisa._

_.  
_

Me giré hacia el auto, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le hice señas para que viniera y él con su desgarbado andar bajó del auto y camino hasta mi lado.

.

- Hola Edward… - _Alice lo saludó de beso en la mejilla y con un pequeño abrazo._

- Alice… cuando Bella dijo tu nombre jamás pensé que serías tú.

- Ya ves que el mundo es un pañuelo… Vamos, entren necesito hablar con Bella y de seguro hay alguien que quiere verte otra vez Edward.

.

Avanzamos hacia el interior de la casa y Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión… cuando nos vio se levantó con una expresión completamente asombrada…

- ¿Edward? – _dijo el joven de cabello dorado._

- Jasper, tanto tiempo… - _Edward avanzó y abrazó a Jasper como si fuese un viejo amigo. Yo miré confusa a Alice y ella me señaló que fuésemos a su habitación. Saludaría a Jasper después…_

_._

Entramos en el dormitorio, Alice corrió hacia su cama sentándose de piernas cruzadas.

- Cuéntamelo absolutamente todo… - _casi chillaba de la emoción. Y como sabía que Mi modelito y el novio de mi amiga se demorarían abajo, le conté todo desde el principio… El bus, la casa, lo que sucedió en la cocina y en la cama…_

- Wow… wow, wow, WOW, Dios no lo puedo creer… Estuviste a punto de-

- Siii – _dije roja como un tomate_.

- Es que… Wow, te llegó la hora amiga

- ¿De que hablas?

- Bella… te brillan los ojos cuando nombras a Edward, puede que lo conozcas desde hace muy poco, pero… con Jasper me sucedió lo mismo, tu sabes que sólo fue un viaje de vacaciones pero me enamoré instantáneamente de él… Y él de mí, por algo a los dos meses pidió el traslado y se vino a Forks ¿recuerdas?

- Sí… pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- Bella… ¿Qué sientes por Edward?

- ...Bueno... - _humedecí mis labios_ - es lindo y no sé

- No me mientas… dime que sientes realmente por él.

- … - _Cerré los ojos y suspiré_ – Me encanta… me encanta todo de él, su forma de ser, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo de Edward me… fascina.

- Fue amor a primera vista… - _miré a Alice quién sonreía con ternura._

- Alice, no fantasees…

- Bah, es así y punto – _rodé los ojos. – ¿_Y cual es el gran motivo de tu visita aparte de querer verme porque me extrañabas mucho? – _las dos reímos._

- Tú sabes que te extraño… Y… exactamente hay dos motivos.

- No hace falta decirlo… acepto.

- Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho

- Es obvio… si quieres mi ayuda para quedarte en casa de Edward la tienes por completo, él es un buen chico, incluso cuando lo conocí pensé que sería el hombre perfecto para ti, era el mejor amigo de Jasper cuando él vivía en Chicago… para no perder la comunicación viajaba de vez en cuando con migo y ahí lo conocí…he compartido con él y créeme que ustedes son el uno para el otro.

- No se que decirle a Charlie… no puedo quedarme tantos días en tu casa… querrá hablar conmigo por tu teléfono y sabes que no se mentir bien.

- YA SÉ… - _gritó y yo salté del susto. – _Pero deberás sacar todos tus dotes de actriz…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Tu y yo iremos a la casa de Charlie… yo hablaré tu sólo trata de no ponerte nerviosa… Le diré que quiero que me acompañes Portland porque habrá un fashion Week, entonces toda la semana habrá eventos y si no voy me muero y que mamá solo me deja ir contigo… pan comido, tu sabes que con un puchero Charlie accederá enseguida.

- Sí…lo sé, pero cómo harás para que no te vea en el pueblo?

- Bella… tu sabes que cuando salgo voy a la ciudad, apenas ando por el pueblo cuando voy a tu casa… te juro que tendré el cuidado de que Charlie no me vea… si ve mi auto, le diré que se lo dejé a Jazz…

- ¿Tu crees que resulte?

- No, porque VA a resultar…

.

Me lancé sobre Alice para darle un fuerte abrazo… Le agradecería por el resto de mi vida lo que estaba haciendo…

- Gracias, gracias, gracias… eres la mejor ¿sabías?

- Si, siempre lo he sabido – _río_ – vamos… nuestros hombres nos esperan abajo

- Alice… Edward no es mi hombre…

- Pero lo será así que apúrate y vamos…- _me jaló de la mano hacia la puerta._

_.  
_

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con Edward y Jasper conversando animadamente…

- Bella – _Jasper se levantó y caminó hacia mi para darme un beso en la mejilla_ – Lamento no haberte saludado pero hace dos meses que no veía a Edward…

- No te preocupes… entiendo, hago lo mismo cuando estoy con Alice…

- Si si si basta de disculpas… Bella y yo saldremos por unos instantes así que quédense aquí hasta que volvamos. – _Dijo Alice con poca paciencia_.

- ¿Dónde van? – _preguntó rápidamente su novio, Edward me miro arrugando la frente._

- Vamos donde Charlie mi amor… dile a Edward que te cuente – _Alice le guiño chistosamente un ojo a mi modelito y éste sonrió._

_.  
_

Se despidió de Jasper con un casto beso y yo hice una pequeña seña de manos a Edward…

Nos subimos al Porsche amarillo y comenzamos la carrera a mi casa… sí, carrera… No se que le pasaba a la juventud que conducía como demente…

.

- Bien Bellita, debes poner la mejor cara de inocencia que tengas…yo convenceré a Charlie con mis métodos habituales, eso significa que la responsabilidad la tienes tú…

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Por que mi parte del trabajo funcionará a la perfección, pero si tu padre ve algo raro en ti, sabes que desconfiará en seguida, es policía…

- … _- tomé una gran bocanada de aire y pasé las manos por mi cara_ – Haré todo lo que pueda, en verdad.

.

Llegamos a la casa y mis manos temblaban… decidí meterlas dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta café.

Subimos la escala de la entrada y Alice tocó la puerta… Unos pesados pasos se acercaron.

.

- No te preocupes… esto será mas corto de lo que piensas… - _Alice me animó._

_.  
_

Charlie abrió la puerta.

- Bells volviste… - _dijo sonriendo. Miró a mi compañera_ – Hola Alice…

- Hola Charlie ¿Cómo estás? – _dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa._

- Bien, pero ¿por qué se quedan paradas? entren…

- No es necesario… - _Alice puso un brazo delante de mi bloqueando mi paso hacia la casa – _La verdad es que vengo a pedirte raptarme a Bella por el resto de la semana… Habrá un fashion week en Portland y ne-ce-si-to que Bella vaya conmigo… los boletos de avión ya están comprados y nos quedaremos en un hotel así que no puedes negarte…

- … - _Charlie parpadeo un par de veces tratando de desglosar las palabras de Alice_ - … E-eh b-bien creo que no debería haber problema siempre y cuando todo sea seguro…

- No te preocupes Charlie tu sabes que con migo a Bella no le sucederá nada malo… emm eso sería todo.

- Bells… ¿estás segura que quieres ir? – _miré rápidamente a Alice quién me dio un leve codazo._

- E-eh sí claro que quiero…

- ¿Segura?

- Sí papá – _le dije impaciente._

- Mmm… está bien, pueden irse… y cuídense.

- Siempre – _respondió Alice_ – Adiós Charlie eres el mejor.

- Sí, lo que digas…

- Adiós papá – _apenas le miré y comencé a caminar hacia el vehiculo amarillo._

- Adiós Bells.

* * *

Nos subimos otra vez al auto…

- ¿Viste que todo fue fácil? – _Dijo animada la pequeña duende _

- Fácil para ti…

- Bah, ya pasó… ahora todo esta listo ¿te das cuenta?

- Gracias Alice, de verdad. – _respondí con una mano en el corazón_.

- Para que están las amigas… - _de pronto se puso seria, muy seria._

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté un poco asustada. Sólo con algo realmente serio Alice tenía esa cara.

- Bella… tú y yo somos mejores amigas, así que necesito que me respondas con total honestidad…

- … - _Asentí despacio._

- ¿Piensas hacerlo con él verdad?

* * *

**¿Qué creen que responderá? Definitivamente Bella ya mandó el autocontrol a la **puta madre... creanme. **Ahora se vienen buenos momentos Bella/ Edward 1313**

*** Querida Lectoras y Amigas les recomiendo que lean en Fic ENFRENTADOS... ésta pareja siempre me gustó T.T**

**Dejen review... haber si me apuro con el proximo :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**El capitulo es corto y me tarde en actualizar porke me desmotive cn los pocos reviews ke me llegaron, pero no importa, entiendo porké y eso no kitará mis ganas ds terminar la historia.**

**Se acerca el final y con eso la accion. Los proximos serán mas largos y casi todo se basara en momentos Bella/Edward.**

**Para la lectora ke pregunto si era una traduccion...no, es de mi invencion en la cual mezcle vivencias mias y de otras personas y fantasias ke tengo con Edward XD no hay mas capitulos mas que estos y los de la otra semana ke seran los ultimos.. en vdd keria ke fuesen mas pero mi futuro m obliga a terminarlo antes :D  
**

**Sin mas restricciones ahi les va.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

- Bella… tú y yo somos mejores amigas, así que necesito que me respondas con total honestidad…

- … - _Asentí despacio._

- ¿Piensas hacerlo con él verdad?

- Alice…

- Bella por favor… respóndeme, ¿vas a hacerlo con él? _– no lo preguntaba con enojo, sino con compresión._

- No sé… - _bajé la mirada._

- Sí, vas a hacerlo y no te diré nada mas que hagas lo que creas correcto… ya te di mi aprobación de que era un buen chico pero finalmente eres tú quien toma la decisión

- Pero Alice, yo no sé de seguro que siente él por mí…

- ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

- Alice… - _le regañé._

- Bella… - _hizo una pausa dramática_ – Te beso en el bus, te invitó a su casa, te comió a besos en la cocina y en la cama… Y por último estamos metidas en esta mentira porque no quiere que te vayas… ¿En verdad te cabe duda?

- Una con los hombres nunca sabe

- Pues se nota tu falta de experiencia… Bella, ellos son lo mas predecible que hay

- Quién me habla de experiencia, recuerda que no es mucho más que la mía…

- Pero ya experimenté la sexual así que te llevo la delantera por mucho – _me sacó la lengua. Yo sólo reí. – _Bella… prométeme que te cuidarás, y no te preocupes tanto, yo sé que él será un caballero…

- Alice, no hables así…

- No puedes negar lo inevitable - _Esa frase quedó marcada en mi cabeza._ – Ya llegamos.´

.

Bajamos del Porsche que quedó estacionado en la entrada detrás del volvo…

Caminamos abrazadas hacia la puerta, Alice la abrió con sus llaves y entramos a la gran estancia.

Mi modelito inglés seguía conversando con Jasper… ambos reían a carcajadas… Ver a Edward sonreír me hacía sonreír en respuesta automáticamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto jajá? – _preguntó Alice._

- Sólo recordábamos viejos tiempos mi amor… - _le respondió su novio._

- Edward, está todo listo –_ Alice le dijo de manera seria. Él pareció comprender lo que ella dijo de inmediato porque se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia Jasper estrechándosela…_

- Un gusto haberte visto otra vez amigo, y espero me visites… - _dijo Adonis _

- Por supuesto Edward… siempre y cuando no estés demasiado ocupado… - _Jasper me envió una rápida mirada acusadora que hizo ruborizarme hasta los dedos de los pies._

- Por supuesto… yo te aviso – _le dio un abrazo con unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda *cosa de hombres*, se despidió de Alice y me dijo _– Te espero en el volvo… - _Yo sólo asentí, me despedí de Jasper quien seguía mirándome burlesco y le entregué a Alice un gran abrazo._

- Gracias Alice…- _le dije al oído _– te juro que te debo una…

- No te preocupes… esto fue en compensación de las veces que me haz tapado tu.

- Es verdad – _concluí haciéndola reír._

- Cuídate… y cualquier cosa llámame… y cuéntame cuando pase ¿si?

- Alice… - _le regañé._

- Te repito que no ignores lo inevitable Bella… adiós.

- Adiós…_ - La solté y salí de la casa camino al Volvo… camino a Edward y a lo que sea que depare esta semana…_

_.  
_

Subí al vehículo con un gran nudo en mi estomago… en uno de estos días se venia algo grande… muy grande.

Cuando cerré la puerta y me giré para ver a Edward quien me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa indescriptible… era como de… entre traviesa y pícara.

Solté un pequeño bufido y miré hacia otro lado… No tenía intenciones de descifrar sus expresiones después de lo que había hablado con Alice, me ponía más nerviosa.

- ¿Estás lista para una laaarga semana conmigo? – _preguntó manteniendo esa rara sonrisa en los labios._

- S-supongo. – _El nudo de mi estomago se mantuvo firme._

- Eso espero… agárrate del asiento.

- ¿por qué?

Las ruedas del Volvo chirriaron en el pavimento patinando hasta levantarse levemente de la punta… Mis manos viajaron sujetándome de lo que podía, una hacia la ventana y la otra… hacia la mano de Edward que estaba en la palanca de cambio.

El auto bajó del capó y comenzó a correr con un suave rugido del motor que a pesar de ser peligroso era... emocionante.

Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a los hombres en cuanto a la velocidad… es algo totalmente descuidado, pero esa adrenalina que se siente es tan… casi tan excitante como cuando… miré mi mano y la retiré en seguida.

Edward me miró rápidamente de forma desaprobatoria, pero después volvió a esa sonrisa rara otra vez.

- Edward¡

- ¿Qué?

- No me pasé al asiento de atrás…

- Hazlo rápido, rápido…

Me cambié como pude… menos mal no vivía cerca de Alice y era temprano como para que alguien me viera. Jasper se quedaba a dormir en casa de Alice y ésta se levantaba muy temprano. Por eso no me extraño verlos juntos a las 10 de la mañana.

Aún así uno nunca sabe quien te puede ver y rezaba al cielo para que nadie conocido hubiese alcanzado a hacerlo.

En fin, todo estaba hecho ahora tenía que aprovechar.

* * *

Supe que llegamos a casa cuando el motor se detuvo y Edward bajó para abrirme la puerta trasera.

.

- Por suerte nadie te vio…

- ¿Seguro? – _pregunté mientras salía del volvo._

- Sí, tranquila. – _cerró la puerta, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa._

Edward me abrió la puerta de la estancia.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa, mi Bella…

- Es tú casa

- Pero vivirás en ella… - _dijo mientras pasaba._

- Por sólo una semana… -_cerró la puerta._

- Pero bueh mujer, sígueme el juego aunque sea una vez – _dijo elevando un poco los brazos con expresión cansada. ¿Quiere juegos? Probemos._

- ¿Qué juego quieres jugar Edward? – _me saqué la chaqueta._

- Es algo bien simple… - _se sacó su chaqueta también._

- Tan simple como… - _dejé sin terminar la frase._

- Juguemos a que… siempre hemos vivido juntos, eso creará más confianza para que _tratemos _de ser amigos y hará la convivencia más amena y divertida.

- ¿Y cosas como qué haríamos?

- No se… eso lo veremos a medida que pase el tiempo… de momento se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas, pero las sabrás mas adelante. – _Esto me ponía muy nerviosa, pero en mi mente seguía esta nueva idea que crecía cada vez más. Si Edward me quería hacer sentir como en casa, así lo haría… Paulatinamente me iba sintiendo más segura de esto y de lo que quería hacer._

- A mi igual se me ocurren un par de cosas futuro amigo, así que no bajes la guardia… ni siquiera por la noche. – _Todavía no estaba segura de esa idea, pero…_

- ¿A-a qué te refieres con eso? - _mi respuesta le sorprendió._

- Me refiero a que… Los juegos son de a dos.

* * *

**Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Siento mucho haberme atrasado... esque he estado loca cn esto de las despedidas XD**

**pero aqui estoy cumpliendo... en este cap conoceremos un pokito mas a Edward y veremos lo que ha decidido Bella...**

*** éste cap va dedicado a PanicTime que fue escrito escuchando el bso de Little Ashes :D  
**

**Sin mas restricciones ahí les va...**

* * *

**.**

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 14**

.

.**  
**

- Juguemos a que… siempre hemos vivido juntos, eso creará más confianza para que _tratemos _de ser amigos y hará la convivencia más amena y divertida.

- ¿Y cosas como qué haríamos?

- No se… eso lo veremos a medida que pase el tiempo… de momento se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas, pero las sabrás mas adelante.

- A mi igual se me ocurren un par de cosas futuro amigo, así que no bajes la guardia… ni siquiera por la noche. – _Todavía no estaba segura de esa idea, pero…_

- ¿A-a qué te refieres con eso?

- Me refiero a qué… Los juegos son de a dos.

- Bien señorita *juegos de a dos* - _Edward me hablaba con el ceño fruncido… seguramente le quedo dando vueltas mi frase._ – No quiero hacerte cocinar y yo tampoco quiero hacer el intento así que voy a comprar unas pizzas para el almuerzo.

- Mmm... bueno, pero ¿Por qué no las encargas a domicilio?

- Por que ni siquiera los de la pizza, ni del correo saben de la dirección de esta casa…

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No lo sé… supongo que es por algo de mantener la seguridad de esta casa, ya vez que a veces pasa sola mucho tiempo, así que…

- Claro.

- Ajá… voy por las pizzas o ¿prefieres otra cosa?

- No esta bien…

- ¿Algún ingrediente en especial?

- ¿Extra queso?

- Ok, extra queso… emm – _me miró de forma vacilante_ – Estoy aquí en media hora.

- Ok… ten cuidado. _– Eso no iba evitar que condujera a más de 100 k/h pero bueno._

_.  
_

Edward se puso la chaqueta y salió de la casa.

Supongo que esta media hora sola iba a darme un respiro para asimilarla como mi hogar por estos días… Sólo en sueños podrías vivir en una casa así.

Subí a la pieza pisando lentamente cada escalón… estar sola realmente te hace reflexionar, pero mis pensamientos no eran los mismos, será que este viaje me estaba haciendo bien… realmente bien.

Llegué a la habitación y miré fijamente la cama… sonreí. A pesar de no haber pegado ojo en un buen rato había dormido bien… más que bien.

Cogí las almohadas concentrándome en la que había usado Edward… Tenía olor a hombre, me daban cosquillas en el estómago de tan sólo sentir su aroma.

Mejor concentrarse, me dispuse a hacer la cama y ordenar mi ropa.

Limpié rápidamente el baño, ya que, al parecer sería de mi gran utilidad por un tiempito.

Cuando terminé, me saqué los guantes de aseo y me lavé las manos… No tenía idea que hora era y es que tenía la mala costumbre de no utilizar reloj de mano.

Miré el reloj del buró de Edward y solo faltaban 10 minutos para que él llegara *supuestamente*. Volví al baño y me arreglé un poco. Me encrespé las pestañas y traté de que mi cabello se viera lo mejor posible. No podía verme tan desaliñada todo el tiempo.

----------------

Bajé hasta la cocina para llevar los platos y utensilios al comedor. Era mejor que si comíamos la pizza con la mano y sentados en el sofá. La casa era muy elegante y me imaginaba cómo debían ser los padres de Edward si todo estaba decorado de forma meticulosa y perfecta. Y a pesar de que Edward era un tanto desgarbado en él había un toque refinado que definitivamente era nato.

Y entre suspiros él llegó, mi modelito inglés llegó a interrumpir mis ensoñaciones. Vi la hora en el reloj de la muralla y habían pasado exactamente 30 minutos. Hasta en la hora es perfecto – _pensé._

- ¿Bella? – _me llamó desde la entrada_.

- Estoy en la cocina

Sentí sus pasos hasta la puerta y ahí se detuvieron.

Me di la vuelta y Adonis se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta mirando hacia el reloj y con las manos atrás.

Miré al reloj y a Edward, de nuevo al reloj y de nuevo a Edward. Y no encontré nada mas extraño que él mirando fijamente la hora.

.

- ¿Pasa algo con el reloj? – _pregunté._

- Nop – _me miró_ – Resulta de que… nos conocemos hace exactamente un día y tengo algo para ti – _me extendió una rosa roja que tenía escondida tras de sí _– Feliz aniversario un día – _sonrió._

- … - _Me quedé sin habla. Sólo sonreí._

- Tómala, es para ti. – _él camino hacia mi y yo no espere y lo abracé. Él cerró sus brazos a mí alrededor y nos quedamos así un rato. Fue extraño recibir algo así de Edward… siempre era tan misterioso o coqueto que no imaginé hiciera algo así y además me conocía hace un día… Wow tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas y emociones he pasado._

- Gracias, en verdad, pero no tenias que hacerlo. – _Me separé de él._

- Me basta con un de nada… vamos a comer - _restandole importancia a lo que había sido un hermoso gesto para mi se desplazó hacia el comedor._

Dejé la rosa en agua y lo seguí.

Edward dejó los trozos de pizza en los platos, nos sentamos, miró los utensilios y me dijo:

- No hace tanta falta el protocolo_._ _– Tomó su porción con la mano y me guiñó el ojo. Adonis era muy relajado para algunas cosas. Así que lo imité y comí de la pizza con las manos._

_.  
_

Cuando terminamos nos levantamos y nos sentamos en el sofá a descansar.

Edward pasó el brazo por mis hombros y yo afirmé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Estuvo haciendo zapping sin parar… en verdad ya estaba un poco mareada. Ni los canales de futbol le parecían bien.

.

- Edward deja algo ya que me estoy mareando. – _le dije quejándome despacito. Él miró hacia la ventana._

- … ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? No está lloviendo.

- ¿Y dónde iremos? - _pregunté con miedo._ _Siempre salía con arrebatos espontáneos._

- Por los alrededores de la casa, podríamos conversar, hacer algo mas productivo que ver televisión.

- Mmm… bueno, pero te advierto que no soy nada buena en las caminatas. – _le dije un poco preocupada._

- Ya te he dicho que con migo no te pasará nada… vamos.

.

Nos levantamos, fuimos por nuestras cazadoras, Edward me fue a buscar a la habitación.

.

Comenzamos a caminar en las afueras de la casa.

No me había dado cuenta, pero nos dirigíamos hacia el interior del bosque. Me frené de sopetón y Edward me miró ceñudo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Me da un poco de repelus caminar al interior del bosque…

- ¿Le tienes miedo al lobo? - _preguntó divertido._

- Ja ja, no…me puedo caer. – _dije con un mohín y él tomó mi mano._

- No te pasará nada… mas allá hay un sendero y es fácil caminar en esos lados. Confía en mí… - _Lo miré por cinco segundos y comencé a caminar. Él me cegaba frente a todo peligro y advertencia… qué más podía hacer más que ceder…_

Caminamos unos cinco metros y efectivamente ahí en medio del misterioso bosque de Forks había un sendero…

Edward todavía no soltaba mi mano y yo no quería que lo hiciera y así seguimos nuestro recorrido…

.

.

- ¿Edward? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – _Me miró ceñudo._

- Cullen… ¿Por qué?

- Nada… siento curiosidad de ti – _baje un poco la vista ruborizada… bien, paso a paso vamos diciendo las cosas de verdad._

- Mmm… bien, dispara…

- Me gustaría saber de ti, de tu familia o de antes que vinieses a Forks…

- De mí… soy lo que ves… nada mas ni nada menos, en cuanto a mi personalidad no hay mucho que decir, todo va reflejado en mis acciones… - _Tomó un respiro y con una sonrisa continuó_ – Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, es médico y es.. el mejor padre del mundo, él me inspira y por eso quiero ser doctor como él…

- ¿Estudias medicina? – _pregunté sorprendida._

- Sí… recién pase el primer año, pero… sigo mas entusiasmado aún… - _seguía sonriendo…_ _Guapo, inteligente, tierno, dominante, cautivante… y si mis cálculos no me fallaban debía tener 19 años… El nombre de su padre era algo inglés… quizás lo era y de ahí venía el gran misterio de la esencia inglesa de mi modelito._

-¿Tienes 19?

- Ajá… - _chasqueó la lengua_ – Nunca te pregunte cuantos años tienes…- _arrugo la frente._

- 18… salí recién el año pasado del colegio y ahora ando cerca de los procesos de matrícula para la Universidad así que… ando sopesando opciones…

- ¿Y cuales serían tus opciones?- _dijo curioso._

- Todavía no estamos hablando de mí… así que debes seguir con tu relato…

- Mmm… - _hizo un sonido de anuencia _– Ya me tocará a mi ¿eh?

- Bueno, bueno… prosigue.

- Mi madre Esme es diseñadora de ambientes… es la mas comprensiva y cariñosa madre que existe… en verdad debes conocerla

- Emm ajá… - _Eso se sintió extraño._

- Y en cuanto a mí antes de llegar aquí… - _suspiró_ – Desde que era pequeño tenía un tipo de trastorno… era un niño autista – _sonrió_ – Por eso siempre me gustó estar solo, era de muy pocos amigos y mis padres se preocuparon de eso… Como buen médico mi padre me llevo a los mejores especialistas y… bueno con el pasar de los años he logrado afinidad con personas y salir de ese tipo de caparazón que tenía… Por eso mamá decidió que nos fuéramos de Forks cuando yo tenía cuatro años, decía que vivir aislados incentivaba mi aislamiento propio… En fin, Ya ves que te he demostrado que estoy sano así que… supongo ya no importa. – _Realmente me sorprendió… jamás pensé de Edward algo así… era tan autentico. Por unos minutos mientras me hablaba me pareció tan… frágil, podía_ _vislumbrar en sus palabras al Edward que dormía, cuando yo acariciaba su rostro esa vulnerabilidad y ternura de su expresión en sueños._

- Gracias por contármelo… En verdad ya no eres así…al menos conmigo, has sido muy sociable, mas que eso la verdad – _sonreí quedamente_ – Gracias. – _No cualquiera tendría la confianza de contar eso o si la tenía se la agradecía de todas formas._

- De nada, pero en verdad no es algo de gran importancia… Cre que deberíamos sentarnos.

- Ok.

.

Caminamos hacia unos árboles caídos que parecían un lugar perfecto para descansar… El bosque por dentro era algo temible… siempre solía decirlo, pero con la compañía de Edward se veía algo… hermoso y mítico.

Nos sentamos en unos troncos bajos… Edward se sentó en uno más bajo que el mío, apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo y yo acariciaba sus cabellos… sedosos, suaves, de un particular tono bronce… el más hermoso que había visto.

Se escuchaba un asombroso silencio en el bosque interrumpido por el repiqueteo de algunas gotas que caían de las hojas de los árboles mas altos, el sonido de los pájaros que pasaban de vez en cuando aleteando sobre nosotros o el simple ruido del característico y eterno arbolado.

Adonis interrumpió ese silencio.

.

- ¿Así que cuáles ideas sopesas para futuro?

- ¿No pasas nada por alto verdad? -_ le miré._

- Cuando es de algún tema de mi interés no. – _No me miró… seguía perdido en alguna parte del bosque mientras yo seguía acariciándolo._

- Bueno… pienso ir a la Universidad de Alaska y estudiar Literatura Inglesa… leer es algo que realmente me encanta y tener la posibilidad de trabajar en la literatura por el resto de mis días… sería lo mas… lo que mas quiero. Puede que me entiendas quizás es lo mismo que te sucede con la medicina.

- ¿Pero por qué te irás tan lejos?, quiero decir, hay muchas Universidades cerca que ofrecen la misma carrera y están mas cerca… ¿O hay algún motivo por el cual te quieras ir?

- Ya ves que las demás materias influyen en tu porcentaje de ingreso y… no soy una cerebrito… - _bufé _– sinceramente creo que me fui por lo más fácil, no sé si trataba de alejarme de algo – _pasé la mano desocupada por mi cabello – _La verdad es que ya sabes que Forks no me gustaba y es que, de alguna manera te termina cautivando y creo que en algún minuto quería volver a la ciudad, al sol, quizás… ya no quiero… quizás me equivoqué. – _Edward me miró provocando que mis ojos se fundieran en la profundidad del verde intenso._

- ¿Ya no te quieres ir? – _En sus labios se formaron una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa ladina que marcaba un pequeño hoyuelo cerca de su boca._

- No lo sé… - _dije deslumbrada_ – Supongo _– miré hacia otro lado para poder pensar – _que debo pensar bien que haré, considerar ciertos hechos y cosas que… al menos tengo algunos días para decidir.

- Si quieres quedarte cerca puedo ayudarte… - _se levantó y se sentó quedando a mi altura._

- ¿Qué?

- Para que te quedes cerca… Mi padre estudió en la Universidad de Oregon en la que estoy yo actualmente… estoy seguro que tus notas no son tan importantes como para que mi padre haga una pequeña recomendación… estoy seguro que ellos estarían encantados de recibirte.

- Edward, no… yo no podría aprovecharme de las influencias de tu padre para ingresar a una Institución que no me corresponde

- Bella, no serías ni la primera ni la última, además lo que vale no es cómo ingresas si no cómo te desempeñas en los estudios.

- Pero tu padre no podría recomendar a alguien que no conoce… ¿Cómo sabe que yo le responderé bien?

- Yo confío en ti y él confía en mí… problema resuelto.

- No es tan simple como lo haces ver…

- Sí, es simple… - _suspiró_ – dime al menos que lo pensarás… - _Lo miré y definitivamente no podía ser más lindo, si supiera cuan inocente e incitadora era su mirada… la forma de sus ojos, sus pestañas, su piel, su boca… _

No pude evitarlo… me acerqué y lo besé… puse mis manos en mi rostro para asegurarme de que él era de verdad… que en realidad me ofrecía su ayuda, me ofrecía su compañía, me ofrecía en cierta parte su amistad… Y yo… en estos días le entregaría todo lo que tenía…

Edward movía su boca lento, tierno pero sensual… posaba su mano en mi nuca… provocando que el roce en mi piel junto con sus labios enviaran pequeñas corrientes en mi espalda y estómago…

Edward me gustaba más allá de un simple beso, pero más allá de una atracción física… Esta conexión que me hacía sentir parte de él era algo tan… cada vez esta necesidad fisiológica me confundía, me hacía pensar distinto… Me traía nuevas ideas y me abría los ojos a una forma de vivir que nunca había pensado… ¿Qué tal si con un simple hecho cambia todo? ¿Si por una persona cambia tu vida? Definitivamente no temía a equivocarme porque algo me decía que no lo estaba haciendo… estoy bien y por estos días sé que lo estaré… Lo que pase después, se lo dejo al destino. No puedo pensar de forma analítica y menos con Edward todo el tiempo… esto ya no era una emoción, era un sentimiento y aunque no fuera tan intenso para llamarlo amor, era un cariño profundo y especial.

Edward me tomó de la cintura con delicadeza… acercándome suavemente a él, disfrutando del momento… Yo sonreía y lo seguía besando… acariciaba su nariz con la mía mientras él posaba pequeños y suaves besos para no perder el contacto…

Nos detuvimos cuando sentimos pequeñas gotas golpeando nuestros rostros…

- Oh oh, vamos a la casa… - _Con un ultimo beso Edward tomó mi mano y *tratamos* de correr a la casa… Lamentablemente me caí y Adonis aguantando una sonrisa me paró y seguimos la huida de la lluvia. Comenzó a caer mas fuerte y yo grité… solté un poco de energía contenida y empezamos a reír… ya no arrancábamos simplemente corríamos y yo no temía a caer… La confianza hace muchas cosas…_

_.  
_

Llegamos a la casa mojados en gran medida… seguíamos riendo… no era nada fuera de lo común en Forks, pero por alguna razón había sido divertido.

- Deberíamos hacer eso otra vez… - _dijo Edward riendo cuando entramos a la casa. Yo por mi parte me había agitado un poco… no era tan deportista como para estar bien después de un trote bajo el aguacero._

- No creo que sea una buena… idea, pero… estuvo divertido.

- Ajá… vamos arriba, debemos ir a cambiarnos y bajar a tomar algo…

- Ok…

.

Subimos a la habitación y Edward tomó mi mano otra vez… No me molestaba en absoluto, me gustaría mantenerlas así todo el tiempo...

.

- Saco mi ropa y voy a la habitación de mis padres… - _asentí. Me pasó una toalla para que me secara mientras él seleccionaba su atuendo. Ya era tarde… habíamos pasado un buen resto de tiempo… de nuevo las horas con él volaban…_

Cuando salió de la habitación sin antes entregarme una cálida sonrisa saqué de mi maleta un jeans y una camiseta… dentro de la casa no hacía frío así que no había gran necesidad de un sweater o algo así.

Tomé un rápido baño… no quería hacer esperar a mi modelito… no es conveniente hacer esperar a un hombre con apetito… Charlie me lo dejó bien claro.

Sequé mi cabello sólo con la toalla, calcetines secos, mis adorados tenis y bajé hacia la cocina… Edward no estaba ahí y debido a que él preparó el desayuno me tocaba a mí ahora…

Preparé el chocolate y calenté los trozos de pizza que quedaron del almuerzo.

Cuando Edward bajó ya tenía todo listo y la mesa servida. Estaba sentada esperándolo cuando él se asomó con su pelo humedecido y rebelde y su rostro fresco tal cual a la vez anterior… a excepción de que ahora llevaba ropa.

Se acercó, dejó un casto beso en mi frente y se sentó.

Comimos en silencio… al parecer ambos necesitábamos un poco de combustible…

Edward de nuevo interrumpió el silencio.

.

- ¿Bella? – _Levanté la vista prestándole atención_ – Mmm… me preguntaba si ¿Ese beso en el bosque fue de amigos? – _hizo un pequeño mohín._

- No… ese… fue mío. – _Edward frunció los labios y asintió sin decir nada más._

_.  
_

Terminamos de comer, lavamos la loza y nos dirigimos al sofá a ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir.

Edward siguió sin decir palabra alguna… Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me preguntó qué deseaba ver… A mi realmente no me importaba, cualquier cosa con él iba a estar bien para mi.

Vimos un programa de comedia, pasamos un rato divertido… De vez en cuando comentábamos las situaciones cotidianas que planteaban humorísticamente los comediantes.

Cuando terminó el programa decidimos que ya era una hora apropiada para ir a dormir… Adonis apagó el televisor y subimos pesadamente por las escaleras.

Entramos a la habitación de Edward y nos tiramos un rato en la cama… con tanto ajetreo desde temprano estaba cansada… Edward se levantó un poco me regalo un pequeño beso que no alcancé ni a responder

- Buenas Noches… - _se levantó y se fue._

_.  
_

Con un suspiro me dirigí al baño, cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi suave pijama.

.

Volví a la cama, pero no la abrí… me senté en la orilla pensativa… En verdad no me apetecía pasar la noche sola, después del día de hoy y darme cuenta que tenía ciertos sentimientos por Edward quería aprovechar cada segundo con él. El reloj no se detenía y yo no iba tener el placer de estar junto a él para siempre…

¿Qué haría de mal una devuelta de mano?

Decidida me paré y me dirigí hacia la otra habitación.

Me iba a acostar con Edward.

* * *

**ATENCION ATENCION... EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO POSEE EL CONTENIDO QUE TU Y YO HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO... OH YEAH MADAFACA**

**y mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizaré...**

**dejenme un mensajito y escucharé sus peticiones... ya tengo todo muy claro asi que.. ya tu saes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Éste capítulo esta hecho con todo mi amor...Fue como un prato...costó salir, pero apesar de todo aki está. No sé si merezca el rating M en concentración, pero el tiempo me limito las ideas...**

**El Lime va dedicado a Chiiocullen, pero el capitulo en sí va dedicado a todas ustedes...**

**La persona que pregunto lo del beso de amigos del capitulo pasado... a ver... Edward va a tener un pequeño cambio ke se explica mas adelante. Bella lo desconcierta, le dice ke sean amigos y despues lo besa diciendo ke ese beso era de ella, osea que no va dentro del *intentemos ser amigos*... Pero no os preocupeis, solo lean**

**Sin mas restricciones ahi les va...**

* * *

**. **

**Viaje en Bus: Capítulo 15**

.

.**  
**

Volví a la cama, pero no la abrí… me senté en la orilla pensativa… En verdad no me apetecía pasar la noche sola, después del día de hoy y darme cuenta que tenía ciertos sentimientos por Edward quería aprovechar cada segundo con él. El reloj no se detenía y yo no iba tener el placer de estar junto a él para siempre…

¿Qué haría de mal una devuelta de mano?

Decidida me paré y me dirigí hacia la otra habitación.

Me iba a acostar con Edward. No de acostar en sentido figurado… tan sólo quería pasar la noche con él. Pero si algo surgía… ¿Quién sabe?

Me levanté, caminé hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba mi modelito inglés siendo cautelosa en que no me sintiera entrar…

Cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta él estaba en la misma posición en la que me había pillado en su pieza, recostado de lado… no dormía, estaba pensando en dirección a la ventana … debido a la posición del mueble él me daba casi la espalda… apenas alcanzaba a observar su rostro.

Me agaché y acerqué casi gateando hacia sus espaldas… el piso alfombrado evitaba que escuchara mis pasos.

Llegué a la cama, me levanté rápidamente y abrí las sábanas… Edward casi saltó y giro para verme con los ojos como platos.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces? – _estaba realmente sorprendido._

- Te dije que no bajaras la guardia ni en las noches… quieres jugar a que vivimos juntos así que vengo a dormir contigo.

- ¿Así que la señorita *amigos* quiere dormir conmigo? – _preguntó con las cejas alzadas._

- Como amigos…

- Humpf… - _hizo un sonido de_ sí claro… _palmeó el espacio libre de la cama y me acosté. No quería pasar ni un segundo lejos de él, así que sí, por iniciativa propia me acerqué… ahora Adonis traía puesta una camiseta, ya no había tanta tentación más que él mismo. Como si fuera mucha diferencia… Lo abracé y reposé mi cabeza en su pecho… Edward como ya una costumbre pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo arreglé mis cabellos para quedar cómoda. Sonreí… en ni una parte se podía estar mejor que aquí…._

- No se qué le ves de divertido a esto…- _me miró._

- Es… agradable – _respondí sin mirarle… si me fundía en sus ojos quizás que estupidez diría._

- Más que agradable diría yo. – _me rodeó con su otro brazo. Puse una mano en su pecho y una pregunta se formó en mi cabeza._

- Edward, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que desde el bus siento curiosidad?

- Pregúntame curiosa… - _Le envié una pequeña miradita de enojo y el rió despacio._

- ¿Por qué… - _dije mientras acariciaba su pecho_ – tienes una temperatura algo… baja? Es como si estuvieses en invierno todo el tiempo.

- … - _suspiró._ – No lo sé… supongo que es otra falla de fábrica – _rió quedamente. No me gustó su comentario, era muy auto-ofensivo. Le miré ceñuda. – _Es algo como… Tensión sanguínea baja, un caso en un millón y yo saqué el premiado – _rió_ – Tengo el termostato averiado… ya ves que no se puede ser afortunado en todo…. – _Asentí y volví a bajar la mirada. Realmente a veces las apariencias engañan, Edward superficialmente se ve perfecto, pero nunca sabes lo que sucede realmente con las personas hasta que los conoces… Cada imperfección de él para mi lo hacía mas perfecto._

- Ves… necesitas calor y aquí estoy yo para dártelo… - _dije despacito tratando de reconfortarlo._

- El frío nunca me ha puesto problema alguno, pero si me ofreces tu calor de esta manera ¿cómo puedo rechazarlo? – _Le miré y él tomó mi mejilla acariciándola despacio. _

Me miraba de manera tierna y profunda… Se fue acercando lentamente, casi pidiendo mi permiso para probar… Entreabrí mis labios, pero él no iba al acto… Daba pequeños toques y se alejaba… rozaba sus labios con los míos, pero no me besaba… los tomaba dulce y los dejaba… Cuando me acerqué impaciente puso un dedo en mis labios frenándome… deslizó ese dedo por mi mentón y abrió la mano para acariciar la extensión de mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula desviándose hacia el hombro derecho mientras miraba atento el recorrido que estaba realizando… Su mano apenas rozaba la extensión de mi brazo llegando lentamente hasta mi mano la cual tomó y acercó a sus labios besando el dorso de ésta…

- Dulces sueños mi Bella… - _Me abrazó otra vez y cerró sus ojos. ¿Edward no quería hacer nada? Esa frase me hacía ver un tanto pervertida. De pronto su forma de ser cambió y ahora era todo un caballero… Quien lo besaba era yo, quien lo abrazaba era yo y quien iba a su cama era yo ¿Y qué hacia él? Me regalaba una rosa, me tomaba de la mano, me llevaba al bosque a correr en la lluvia y cuando estábamos en la cama apenas me besaba y acariciaba… Cada vez me equivocaba con él… cada vez me sorprendía y hacía todo lo contrario de lo que yo esperaba. Tanto me tentó y ahora que estoy casi dispuesta a dar un… paso... – suspiré de frustración – Tal ves lo está intentando y se tomó en serio eso de ser amigos… ¿No lo propuse yo? Ahora tendré que aguantármela._

Miré su rostro grabando cada centímetro de él, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía quejarme de algo que yo había provocado… me rendí y caí en sueño.

* * *

Pestañeé debido a que pequeños rayos de luz molestaban a mis ojos. Estiré una mano buscándole, pero cuando palpé las sábanas del espacio contiguo estaba vacío… Abrí bien mis ojos y efectivamente Edward no estaba… Con el ceño fruncido me senté mirando sin sentido la habitación y cuando disponía a levantarme y buscarlo, éste salió del baño del dormitorio…

- Ya te has despertado… - _se detuvo a mirarme._

- ¿Por qué te levantas temprano y no me despiertas? _– le reclamé frotándome los ojos._

- Mmm… porque no es temprano, son las 12 del día y estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise interrumpir tus sueños. – _Seguía con los gestos caballerosos y lo que pensé anoche se volvía a confirmar… amigos. – _Bajaré a preparar el desayuno… - _siguió su camino y salió de la habitación…_

Me levanté y me quede parada pensando en nada… crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho, pero seguía sin pensar en nada… Decidí no gastar tiempo e hice la cama.

Después me dirigí al cuarto de Edward, tomé una corta ducha, me vestí rápido y bajé… No creo haberme tomado más de 15 minutos en eso.

.

Cuando entré en la cocina al igual que el día de ayer tenía todo listo.

No dije palabra alguna más que un _gracias _el cual respondiócon una sonrisa. En verdad tenía algo de apetito… ayer habíamos comido temprano y a pesar de no comer mucho tengo mis horarios alimenticios bien definidos. Definitivamente hasta mi régimen Edward había alterado.

Tomamos del mocaccino y comimos algunos muffins envasados…

Cuando terminamos Edward habló…

- Hoy podríamos almorzar afuera… yo invito – _pasó una mano por su broncíneo cabello._

- ¿Afuera? – _repetí un poco sorprendida _- … Edward sabes que no puedo salir de tu c-

- Pero iremos a otra ciudad… algo privado, nadie te verá… no quiero tenerte encerrada los días que nos quedan… - _por mí estaba bien estar todo el día en casa con él, no quería que gastara dinero en mí si ya me estaba recibiendo en su casa, pero me estaba invitando a comer y sería algo bonito para compartir. Supongo que aceptarlo a regañadientes era mejor que rechazarlo… nunca podría hacerlo._

- …Bueno, pero no quiero pasar el camino en tu asiento trasero… podríamos buscar algo de camuflaje para que no tengas que viajar a velocidad luz y disfrutar del camino… ¿te parece?

- Vamos por el disfraz…

- Pero la loza-

- Déjalo para la vuelta… - _estiró su mano y la tomé. _

_.  
_

Subimos hacia su habitación y Edward fue directamente hacia su ropero buscando algo. Tiró dos polerones y un gorro negro encima de la cama.

- ¿Y eso? – _pregunté señalando con la barbilla la ropa._

- Tu camuflaje… serás un hombre… pequeño – _rió._

- Me quedará todo grande – _me quejé_ – y no te rías.

- Ok – _frunció los labios -_ … pruébatelos, ya no me quedan buenos, son de hace algunos años pero nunca los usé. Los dejé aquí cuando vacacionamos con Emmett.

Me probé un polerón y tal y como pensaba me quedaba grande… muy grande. Edward se rió, le dí una mirada asesina y miró hacia otro lado.

- Bella, es solo para salir del paso, ponte los dos para que te veas mas abultada, el gorro y unas gafas… vamos, aprovechemos la tarde. _– me decía ocultando la risa._

- Esta bien – _dije entre dientes_ - espérame en el volvo.

- … Bueno… - _tragó para no reírse._

- Edward – _le regañe._

- Ya voy, ya voy… - _salió del cuarto apretando los labios. Ash._

_.  
_

Fui despacio a mirar por las escaleras para comprobar que se había ido al volvo y efectivamente justo estaba saliendo de la casa camino al garaje. Suspiré, volví a la habitación, me enfundé los polerones, el gorro negro y ni siquiera me vi al espejo…

Salí de la habitación despacio… caminé hacia las escaleras, bajé hacia el segundo piso… por el ventanal se veía a Adonis esperándome arriba de su auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

Suspiré…

Vamos Bella… es sólo ropa.

Bajé con la frente el alto y me dirigí hacia el flamante vehiculo plateado.

.

Crucé la puerta de la casa y casi corrí con las manos en los bolsillos del polerón externo.

Me metí al volvo y Edward miraba hacía el frente…

- Ok Edward te puedes reír… - _éste negó con la cabeza_ - Adelante no me enojaré…

- No es eso… - _me miró_ - te ves bien…

- Hay mejores maneras de burlarse en serio…

- Te estoy elogiando, no me burlo de ti…

- No me haces sentir alagada… me avergüenzas – _dije mirando hacia abajo._

- La mujeres con ropa de hombre al parecer de varios se ve bien… sexy

- Edward…

- ¿Mmm?

- Gracias por mentir… - _rodó los ojos._

- Qué terca, por dios… - arrancó el auto y emprendimos el camino privado...

.

Antes de llegar a la carretera principal…

- Saca unos lentes de sol y póntelos…

- ¿Dónde?

- Están en la guantera… - _abrí el compartimento. Habían algunos documentos, unos guantes, un libro y unas gafas. Tomé estas últimas, me las puse y me oculté el cabello dentro del gorro sintiéndome camuflada a más no poder… Sólo me faltaba pintarme la cara con barro._

- ¿Así esta bien? – _miré a Edward quién se detuvo en la orilla de la calle principal. Este me miró unos segundos._

- Si no fueran mis cosas apenas te reconocería. – _Y picó el auto corriendo hacia el sur._

_._

_.  
_

Durante el camino escuchamos algo de música… de todo un poco.

Gracias a mis peticiones Edward había bajado un poco la velocidad.

De vez en cuando cantaba algunos estribillos, tenía una voz realmente hermosa… un vibrato suave… Realmente no quise decir nada, cada que él cantaba yo sonreía como estúpida… otro punto a su lista de perfección.

Algunos altos de su voz eran realmente hermosos y desgarradores que llegaban a erizar mi piel… Mi admiración por él era tan profunda y cada día crecía mas…

.

.

Llegamos Oregon después de una buena fracción de tiempo… supongo este era el segundo lugar donde Edward se manejaba mejor.

Me saqué los polerones y el gorro… ya estaba harta. No tenía ningún conocido aquí, así que… tanta escondida ya no era necesario.

Edward estacionó el Volvo cerca de un gran parque… bajó, abrió mi puerta, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar…

.

Hablamos tantas cosas… gustos musicales, colores, nuestro sabor de helado favorito, nuestra lectura predilecta, de sus viajes a Europa… Coincidíamos en tantas cosas, a excepción de las opiniones de Europa, yo nunca había tenido el placer de ir.

Caminamos el parque de punta a punta tomados de la mano… Había pocas personas en él… Hombres paseando a su mascota, madres jugando con sus hijos, una que otra pareja…

Nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña laguna artificial donde había dos cisnes nadando tranquilos, disfrutando del agua, bebiendo de ella y refrescándose…

Me apoyé en Edward con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho, no podía evitar pensar cómo sería formar una pareja de verdad y no un affaire de unos días… Estar con alguien dispuesto a ofrecer fidelidad y lealtad por un tiempo ilimitado, no por el resto de la semana… Estar con alguien que me quiera, pero ése… ése no era Edward. Esa era otra de mis fantasías…

- ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callada? – _preguntó Adonis._

- Eh-h… - _titubeé sin saber que responder_. - No sé… supongo que todavía me cuesta asimilar esto…

- Tranquila… - _acarició mi brazo_ – vamos a comer…

.

Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a un restaurant que se veía muy elegante… Necesitabas reservaciones para entrar…

- ¿Edward, estás seguro que quieres que aquí-

- Acompáñame… - _jaló mi mano y entramos._

Llegamos hacia la recepcionista… En su plaqueta decía *Amber*

- Buenas tardes… bienvenidos, ¿Tiene alguna reservación señor? – _Señor sexy querría decir… se lo comía con los ojos._

- Sí… - _respondió Edward con voz natural._

- Dígame su apellido por favor – _decía ella con una coqueta sonrisa… bufé ante su obviedad. _

- Cullen – _Ella comenzó a revisar las reservaciones en la computadora. Espera… ¿reservaciones?_

- Cullen…

- Edward…

- Sí, aquí esta señor Edward Cullen… síganme por favor.

Nos llevó hacia unas mesas privadas que estaban en el segundo piso del local… Con vista al parque en el cual recién mi modelito inglés y yo habíamos compartido una adorable caminata.

Nos ubicamos en una mesa para dos… La ambientación era realmente hermosa… toques de inicios del siglo XX, era como una casona blanca marfil, grandes ventanales, las mesas y sillas de hierro forjado con figuras llena de curvas formando dibujos de rosales… Era todo tan fino… hasta la música de ambientación… una suave y delicada melodía… hacía todo mas ameno.

La *anfitriona* nos entregó las cartas

- Vuelvo enseguida por sus pedidos… - _¿Sus? Si sólo miraba a Edward… sacudí mi cabeza de frustración… tenía que aprender a pensar en otra cosa, ni yo misma podía evitar mirar descaradamente a Edward, así que no podía culpar a la_ `señorita`.

- Pide lo que quieras… no mires la lista de precios – _me tendió la carta y se la recibí, pero la dejé sobre la mesa sin siquiera abrirla…_

- ¿Reservaciones Edward?

- Soy un hombre preparado… - _se encogió de hombros como si venir a comer a este asombroso lugar no fuera nada_.

- No se trata de eso… pensé que… no me gusta que me traigan a lugares así, menos tu… sabiendo que yo no estoy en condiciones de hacer lo mismo con tigo…

- Yo soy el hombre y tú la mujer, entonces soy yo quien invita a comer…

- No estamos en el siglo pasado Edward… trata de entenderme un poco…

- … - _suspiró _– Está bien – _levantó la mano_ – prometo hacerte pagar esto de alguna manera, pero ahora ¿podemos comer en paz? – _lo miré por unos instantes y utilizó su mirada mas poderosa._

- …Ok. – _respondí entre dientes, él_ _sonrió y llamó a la mesera para pedir._

_.  
_

Nos decidimos por la comida Italiana…

Todo estuvo tan encantador, el lugar, la comida, mi acompañante… tal vez lo único que hubiese gustado omitir eran las miraditas de *Amber*, pero bueno… Edward y sus encantos.

Hablamos de su amistad con Jasper y yo le conté sobre la mía con Alice, y era simpático poder comentar cosas sabiendo ambos de quien estábamos hablando… Su amistad con el novio de mi amiga era tan unida y leal como la mía…

- Creo que Alice es una hormiga atómica, de veras… - _comentó a mitad del almuerzo… reímos y prometí no decirle. Quizás qué tortura le haría a Edward si supiera._

_.  
_

Pagó la cuenta y yo miré hacia otro lado… No era necesario hacerse mala sangre a estas alturas.

Nos levantamos, Edward tomó mi mano como siempre y salimos de la casona restaurant, yo le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a Amber mientras ella miraba nuestras manos unidas con enfado.

- No quiero ir a casa todavía… ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta mas y me acompañas a la farmacia? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas. – _Asentí._

Caminamos por algunas calles, siempre manteniéndonos relativamente cerca del lugar donde estaba el volvo.

En la farmacia mientras Edward veía algunas cosas fui hacia la sección de cosméticos… Nunca me arreglaba mucho, pero ahora tenía un motivo o cierta motivación propia de hacerlo… Lo dejaría de vuelta a casa de papá. No quería pensar en eso.

Terminó su compra y salimos.

.

Fuimos directamente al Volvo, nos subimos y emprendimos nuestro rumbo de vuelta a casa… Edward guardó la bolsa en la guantera.

- Ponte tu camuflaje… no querrás encontrarte con los policías de Forks… - _dijo divertido._

- Oh, no gracias… _- tomé los polerones, el gorro, las gafas y los ubiqué en sus respectivos lugares de mi cuerpo._

- De vuelta a nuestro hogar – _susurró Edward antes de arrancar el Volvo tan *suave* como siempre…_

_.  
_

En el camino hablamos de nuestras comidas favoritas… de su época en la escuela que tal y como pensaba había sido sin altibajos, primero de la clase y hoja de vida en blanco…

Me comentó que con Emmett habían estado en un club de baseball, que era sólo por hobbie y como los exámenes le absorbieron mucho tiempo había tenido que dejarlo…

Por mi parte le conté que no era una gran deportista… que mi madre había intentado que fuese bailarina de ballet, pero por circunstancias de la vida, gustos y equilibrio lo había dejado…

- Supongo tendremos que buscar el ejercitarnos por otra parte… -_comentó en voz baja cuando ya habíamos llegado._

Edward apretó el botón del control del garaje, la puerta se abrió y aparcó el automóvil mientras yo me sacaba el `camuflaje`…

Salimos del auto y cargué las cosas en mi brazo. Me pasó las llaves de la casa mientras él revisaba algo en el motor del volvo… seguramente estaba supervisando el estado de su bebé…

Salí del garaje y comencé a caminar hacia la casa… el cielo estaba un poco nublado pero aún así se vislumbraban ciertos rayos de sol, al parecer en Forks había sido un día un tanto despejado en nuestra ausencia…

La tarde ya estaba de entrada… nuestra caminata por el parque había retrasado nuestro almuerzo y la última vuelta demoró nuestra vuelta a casa.

Otro horario alimenticio alterado… que más da.

Abrí la puerta principal y sonreí… llegué a mi lugar feliz…

Fui directo hacia la habitación, doble los polerones y los guardé en el closet, las gafas y el gorro en un cajón.

El almuerzo estuvo tan llenador que no tenía espacio en mi estómago para la cena. Pero la loza del desayuno aún estaba sin lavar, así que bajé para encargarme de ello…

Cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras Edward venía entrando con su bolsa de farmacia…

- Edward… - _sonreí. Él me miró y sonrió también. – _Gracias por lo de hoy, a pesar de haberme mostrado en contra, porque espero hayas entendido los motivos – _asintió_ – Gracias… has hecho mucho por mí.

- Ni la mitad de lo que has hecho tu… - _bufé._

- No he hecho nada más que darte un poco de compañía…

- No lo entiendes… en absoluto…

- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo y no lo entenderé así que iré a encargarme de la loza del desayuno, ¿bueno? – _Le sonreí para salir de este paso._

- Esta bien… esperaré en el living.

- Ok.

.

Fui hacia la cocina… limpié la mesa y lavé la loza sucia… No me tomó mas de 5 minutos… vivir de a dos es todo más fácil.

Cuando guarde las cosas en su lugar algo llamó mi atención… una suave melodía comenzó a inundar la casa… era ¿piano?

Caminé guiada por el hermoso sonido que provenía de un despacho que estaba al lado del comedor… Nunca había entrado en él…

Cuando entré vi algo que me dejó boca abierta… Edward estaba sentado en un banquito frente a un hermoso piano de cola negro.

Se detuvo y me miró… yo seguía congelada…

- Ven… - _palmeó suave un lado del banquito. Avancé y me senté junto a él._

_.  
_

Me dedico una prolongada y profunda mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas…

Luego sus dedos presionaron las teclas de marfil componiendo una suave y hermosa melodía que era imposible creer que dos manos crearan algo así… El sonido llenaba la habitación y mi cuerpo entero se fundió en aquella maravillosa tonada.

Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía envolviéndonos. Me guiño un ojo…

- ¿Te gusta? – _preguntó sin dejar de tocar._

- Es hermoso… estoy sin palabras…

- Es para ti

- ¿La creaste tú? – _dije sorprendida._

- Con tal sólo mirarte…

No pude decir nada… mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Él seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión…la última melancólica nota revoloteó en el silencio conmoviendo por completo mi corazón…

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla… Edward rápidamente la limpió delicadamente son su mano.

- Gracias… - _susurré. Él dejó su mano en mi mejilla y se acercó lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos…_

Al principio fue un beso lento, lleno de dulzura y cariño… Pero de a poco fuimos profundizandoo… Lo quería, lo deseaba, mis ganas de estar con él definitivamente iban más allá de un simple ósculo.

- Vamos a tu habitación… - _susurré._

Ya estaba decidido… *no niegues lo inevitable* y es que esto estaba destinado desde un principio… A quién más que a mi estúpida conciencia le importaba lo que sucedería después, pero ni siquiera eso era más fuerte que mis sentimientos por Edward, mis ganas de unirme a él… Y vivir la mayor experiencia de mi vida…

Tomó mi mano y subimos lo más rápido posible a su habitación… Qué inoportuno era que estuviese ubicada en el tercer piso, pero bueno… Entre paradas y besos llegamos igual…

Entramos y seguimos besándonos hasta el pie de la cama… Edward recorría en interior de mi boca con la punta de su lengua explorándola tentativamente.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sentía que mi mundo entero iba a estallar. No habría mas arrepentimientos… era hora de hacer lo que siempre había querido…

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron bajo mi camiseta quitándola despacio… hice lo mismo con la suya dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo…

Nos seguimos besando y él deslizó con cuidado una de sus manos hasta mi espalda desabrochando mi brassier… Me lo saqué y volví a tomar posar mis manos en su nuca mientras mi boca ansiosa acariciaba la suya…

Edward deslizó una de sus manos por mi hombro… desviándose por la clavícula y bajando lentamente hacia uno de mis senos… lo acarició suave y la sensación fue realmente inexplicable…

- Bella… - _susurró Edward en mi boca, pero yo no respondí. Había algo que estaba mal. – _Bella – _Dijo separándose unos centímetros de mí_. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… - _respondí nerviosa. Recién los hechos habían llegado a mi cabeza._

- ¿Es por eso de la amistad?

- No…

- ¿No?

- No… eso fue una estupidez, nunca debí-

- No importa – _dijo él besando mi cuello_ – No tienes que explicarlo.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber –_ continué _- Y quizás te haga cambiar de idea.

- ¿Qué? – _volvió a mirarme a los ojos._

- No… no me he acostado con nadie… nunca… - _suspiré_ – soy virgen.

Ya estaba, ya se lo había dicho. Ahora Edward me diría que nos detuviéramos… seguramente él no querría atender a una responsabilidad así. O estar con alguien que no sabía nada de sexo.

Pero me tomó y besó intensa y apasionadamente… sus brazos me apretaban contra él.

Cuando terminó me preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Es que… no lo sé – _titubeé_ – Nunca pensé mucho en ello. Aún no pensaba entregarme emocionalmente a alguien.

- ¿Y con migo puedes?

- Me gustaría intentarlo….

Sus ojos ahora grises me estudiaron por unos segundos, como si no supiera qué hacer…

- No debía habértelo dicho… - _dije intentando librarme de su abrazo, pero Edward me apretó contra su cuerpo y me volvió a besar._

Lo hizo despacio y con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo… Alcé mi mano y toqué su rostro… No era un sueño, era real… muy real.

Mientras separaba mis labios con su lengua y exploraba sin pudor mi boca, nuestros torsos se tocaban y rozaban con el movimiento de nuestras respiraciones…

Arqueé mi espalda y lo tomé de sus cabellos… Edward me alzó en el aire y me llevó hasta la cama… Me tumbó sin dejar de besarme. Su cuerpo se situó sobre el mío… haciéndome sentir su tibia presión…

Mientras el espacio me lo permitía yo acariciaba sus hombros, subía y tomaba sus cabellos enredando mis dedos en él.

Sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados llegando al borde de mis pantalones… Bajé mis manos y comencé a desabrochar el botón… Edward se levantó y se sacó los jeans también junto con su ropa interior…

Cuando volvió a posicionarse sobre mi, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos.

Sí, estaba por primera vez completamente desnuda frente a un hombre, pero no sentía el menor pudor. Al contrario, quería sentir las miradas y caricias de Edward. Y él pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que se alejó levemente y comenzó a recorrer suavemente mi cuerpo con sus manos, tocando cada rincón enviando pequeñas corrientes por mi espalda…

Apartó su boca de la mía y se alejó un poco más… una mano bajó lentamente por mi vientre posesionándose entre mis muslos… Las sensaciones eran cada vez más fuerte cuando Edward mirándome comenzó a acariciar esa zona… Mi cuerpo se fundió en un total éxtasis que nunca había sentido…

Suspiré, cerré mis ojos y mi cuerpo sin aviso comenzó a moverse contra él.

Quería a Edward, por completo…

- Te quiero dentro de mi Edward… - _no pude evitar decirlo… a estas alturas la verdad prevalecía por sobre todo._

- Aun no… - _dijo él agarrando mis manos y estirándolas por encima de mi cabeza._

Me sentía totalmente expuesta, con los brazos y piernas separadas como ataduras invisibles.

No te muevas hasta que yo te diga – _dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la cama… del buró sacó un preservativo y se lo puso rápidamente… ansioso. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido…_

Mantuve mi posición hasta que volví a sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío… Tomó mi boca y entre besos dijo

- No quiero ser mata pasiones… tu seguridad es lo que mas me importa…

- Ahá… _- Dije bajando mis brazos. No importaba mi seguridad sólo lo quería a él._

- ¿Y sabes por qué?

- ¿Mmm? _– Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados acariciando su ancha espalda. Edward levantó un poco su cadera._

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti… - _y me penetró suavemente._

Mis caderas se arquearon y mis ojos se abrieron debido al efecto de sus palabras y el dolor que sentí en mi parte inferior. Ahogué un pequeño grito.

- Edward… - _gemí bajito._

- Lo siento… - _él me besaba tratando de aliviar mi dolor. El dolor no importaba._

- Yo también… me enamoré de ti…desde… el primer momento en que te vi… en el bus…

.

Edward se movía despacio en mi interior, el dolor ya no era tan intenso, sólo había sido el primer impacto… con cada estocada mi cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a ese ardor y comenzaba a absorber cada caricia y movimiento…

Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más profundas hasta transformarse en pequeños jadeos y gemidos…

El dolor iba acompañado con placer… La sensación continuó mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre mí… mientras más rápido lo hacía la sensación crecía y un nudo se formaba en mi vientre…

Edward aumentaba un poco mas el ritmo… cuando dejaba de besarme o su respiración lo permitía me preguntaba si me encontraba bien… Yo asentía y lo besaba… No quería que se preocupara por mí, quería que disfrutara como yo lo estaba haciendo…

Llegó un momento en que mi interior se fundió en un extraño fuego que hizo tensar todo mi cuerpo y Edward pronunciando con voz ronca mi nombre terminó en mi interior…

Me besó intensamente envolviéndome con su tibio hálito, y luego dejó caer su frente en mi hombro… Yo lo abracé y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos…

Nos quedamos así mientras se regularizaban nuestras respiraciones…

Edward elevó su rostro para mirarme y lo único que podía ver en ellos era ternura y en su boca una cálida sonrisa…

Los rayos de atardecer que se colaban por la ventana haciendo todo mucho más mágico… La tenue luz del crepúsculo tocaba el rostro de Edward entregándole un claro brillo a sus ojos verdes viéndose aun más perfecto con su pelo un tanto alborotado y sus mejillas sonrosadas… Era adorable…

Se tendió a mi lado despacio y me abrazó… Ni uno de los dos habló… De vez en cuando él trazaba pequeños círculos en mis brazos o besaba mi frente… Mientras mi cabeza y mi mano yacían en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

A pesar del dolor, había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás podría vivir… Edward había sido mi primer hombre y me había confesado estar enamorado de mí… En estos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo…

.

Al cabo de un rato, aclaró su garganta y me preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? – _El sonido de su voz me hizo volver a la realidad._

- Sí… – _susurré. _

- Cierra los ojos – _dijo estrechándome más en sus brazos.-_ Procura no pensar… - _Cerré mis ojos _- Te quiero mi Bella… más que mi propia vida…

- Te quiero Edward…

- Antes que te duermas…

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – _lo miré y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa._

- Si quiero… _- Estiré mi cuello para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios_ _y me entregué al sueño más dulce de mi vida._

* * *

**Muchas Gracias a todas por su apoyo... Espero mi Lime haya sido de su expextativa...**

**Un besito para Klaudita y Panic que han sido uno de mis grandes apoyos...**

**Subiré un epílogo antes de irme... el fin de semana... y aprovecharé de despedirme...**

**DEJEN REVIEW? MERECE LA PENA?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epílogo Viaje en Bus**

**.  
**

**- ¿Estás bien? – **_**El sonido de su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.**_

**- Sí… – **_**susurré. **_

**- Cierra los ojos – **_**dijo estrechándome más en sus brazos.-**_** Procura no pensar… - **_**Cerré mis ojos **_**- Te quiero mi Bella… más que mi propia vida…**

**- Te quiero Edward…**

**- Antes que te duermas…**

**- ¿Si…?**

**- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – **_**lo miré y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.**_

**- Si quiero… **_**- Estiré mi cuello para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios**__**y me entregué al sueño más dulce de mi vida.**_

**Algo me estaba llamando a la realidad… apreté mis ojos, no quería despertar. No quería salir de mi burbuja de felicidad… No quería que llegara otro día, que el maldito reloj me indicaba que cada vez me quedaba menos a su lado… y es que sí, ahora era su novia, pero nuestra separación era inminente.**

**Mi cabeza seguía apoyada en su tibio pecho y mi mano cerca de su corazón…**

**Sus dedos trazaban suaves líneas en mi brazo y espalda…**

**- Sé que estás despierta, amor… - **_**Edward susurró. Sonreí manteniendo mis ojos cerrados… - **_**Si no te despiertas lo haré yo… - **_**oh oh, esto lo iba a manejar yo. Abrí mis ojos y Edward me besó rápidamente… apenas unos toques suaves… - **_**¿Cómo estás?... **

**- Mejor que nunca… - **_**dije estirándome levemente, pero auch… algo en mi pelvis y en mi abdomen se sentía tirante… como si hubiese andado a caballo y junto con 300 abdominales… solté un bajo siseo. **_

**- ¿Te duele algo? – **_**dijo preocupado… Es tan extremista a veces.**_

**- No Edward, estoy muy bien… - **_**mas que bien… Al estirarme me di cuenta que estaba bajo las sábanas y cuando pasó lo de anoche no… - **_**¿Cómo es que estamos bajo las tapas?**

**- Cuando te quedaste dormida, te cargué y nos acosté como corresponde…**

**- Mmm… - **_**Esperé unos segundo… una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza- **_**¿Edward?**

**- Dime...**

**- ¿Tu… - **_**me puse muy nerviosa**_** – tu estás feliz… digo, te gustó? – **_**Qué sabía yo, hasta ayer era una pobre virgen. Me ruboricé.**_

**- No sabes cuanto ansiaba ese momento… y me encantó, sólo que cierta personita se resistía mucho y me estaba volviendo loco… - **_**sonrío de forma ladina... era tan sexy.**_

- … **-**_** Bufé sonriendo **_**– No es tan así… ayer casi me entregué en bandeja de plata y para ti fue como si nada…**

**- No fue tan así… estábamos en la habitación de mis padres y no hubiese podido… tu sabes.**

**- Pero, nos hubiéramos ido a tu cuarto…**

**- Bella… - **_**dijo un poco tenso**_** – Simplemente no podíamos ayer… por algo fuimos a la farmacia, no podíamos hacer algo así sin cuidarnos… - **_**asentí. Pero por lo que yo sabía y las benditas charlas de sexualidad nos enseñaban… en esas cajitas no venía solo un preservativo… Definitivamente quería volver a sentir lo de anoche, ahora no creía que doliese mucho, aún así el dolor no era nada comparado a sentir a Edward… otra vez.**_

**Me estiré y saqué del buró uno de esos sobrecitos… Volví y me levanté ligeramente para sentarme sobre su regazo, de cara a él… Edward no entendía que hacía hasta que estuve encima, trató de sentarse, pero yo no me salí.**

**- Bella, ¿Qué-**

**- Shhh… **_**- Lo besé callándolo. No quería reclamos, lo quería a él, lo deseaba. No sé cómo había perdido tanto tiempo con eso del autocontrol y no haber hecho esto antes… En el bus si hubiese sido necesario. –**_**Me he aguantado mucho tiempo… - **_**bajé para besar su cuello, él estiró su cabeza hacía tras pegándola al cabecero**_** – Ahora no se si quiero parar…**

**Una de mis manos comenzó tocando su clavícula y a bajar lentamente por su pecho… **_**Volví a sentir un leve roce en mi parte interior… sonreí. Estaba listo. **_**Mi mano llegó justo debajo de su ombligo, en la entrada de mi locura… Le busqué y cuando lo encontré lo tomé con cuidado…**

**Rompí el sobrecito y saqué el preservativo… según lo que recordaba de esas clases de sexualidad lo ubiqué en la punta y comencé a deslizarlo despacio con mi mano por toda su extensión… Oí como Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire reteniéndola. **

**Me levanté levemente y lo llevé al interior de mi cuerpo… Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por los instintos… Al fin hacía caso de ellos…**

**Ya no sentía dolor… sólo había una mínima sensación de ardor que no era nada comparado a las sensaciones que me embargaban en esos momentos.**

**Comencé a moverme hacia arriba y abajo… lentamente… en un plácido vaivén… Las manos de Edward recorrieron mi espalda hasta mis caderas tomándolas con apremio… Abrí mis ojos y él tenía sus párpados cerrados también… Esto no era placer individual… era tan íntimo como ayer…**

**Lo besé apasionadamente para que abriera sus ojos y así lo hizo…**

**- Mirame… - **_**Susurré mientras nuestros hálitos se mezclaban gracias a nuestras pesadas respiraciones.**_

**Era la sensación más erótica que había experimentado… Edward de vez en cuando arrugaba su frente y gemía… yo mordía mi labio para no desenfocarme de su mirada.**

**Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi estomago y sabía que esto terminaría pronto… No quería. Gemí levemente y paré… Edward supo que estaba dilatando el momento…**

**Con las manos en mis caderas las levantó.**

**- Espera… - **_**Iba a preguntar, pero dijo**_** - Aún no. Respira hondo. – Asentí y comencé a respirar como él indicó.**

**- Así es… - **_**susurró.**_

**Volvió a sentarme sobre él elevando un poco a la vez su cadera…**

**Hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre mí y comenzó a guiarme a un ritmo circular… despacio, tomándose su tiempo... disfrutando…**

**Definitivamente sabía lo que hacia porque no pude mantener el ritmo de respiración… el nudo en mi estomago volvió a apretarse mas fuerte aún y las corrientes en mi espalda la recorrían con mas intensidad… mis piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, pero no de dolor…**

**Era una sensación desesperante, pero placentera a la vez… No quería que se terminara, pero sabía que al final estaba el punto que me dejaba en blanco…**

**- Por favor Edward… - **_**dije con voz suplicante.**_

**- Por favor, ¿Qué? – **_**dijo besándome**_

**- Por favor, ya**_**. –**__**mordí su labio y él reaccionó.**_

**Edward marcó un ritmo rápido y comenzó a moverse con fuerza… Nuestras miradas no pudieron mantenerse más… Apoyé mi frente en su hombro y él cerró los ojos… ni siquiera podíamos mantenerlos abiertos… **

**Cuando inicié el clímax tuve que morder su hombro para acallar mis gritos… Sólo cuando casi estaba terminando Edward se dejó ir en un gran estallido de satisfacción…**

**Posé mi frente en su hombro otra vez y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos… él exhaló una gran bocanada de aire… mi respiración estaba por el suelo y la suya también…**

**.  
**

**Al rato después, cuando ya estuvieron regularizadas él declaró**

**- Wow… eso realmente estuvo…**

**- De puta madre... – **_**dije terminando la frase**_**. **_**No lo pude evitar... Ambos reímos a carcajadas.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**Y así pasó nuestra semana… no podía dejar de tocar a Edward y mis provocaciones nos llevaban a hacerlo en cualquier parte de la casa… el piso, las paredes, la ducha, el sofá, la cocina, hasta el piano… y eso si que fue…uf… wow.**

**Apenas comíamos… era… como estar en otro mundo… nadie nos molestaba, era nuestra burbuja de amor y placer…**

**Claro que hubo un día en el que mi querida amiga Alice llegó a la casa quién sabe como… creo que Edward tenía razón, ella era una hormiga atómica… Menos mal estábamos almorzando.**

**Sabía a qué venía, yo había prometido llamarla, pero había estado muy ocupada como para pensar hasta si había sol afuera…**

**Jasper no dejaba de enviarnos miraditas acusadoras… Edward *sutilmente* lo hacía comportarse…**

**Alice estaba que explotaba… tuve que llevarla a solas a la habitación de mi novio para que no se le fundiera el cerebro…**

**Cuando le conté todo no paraba de gritar… se mordía los nudillos de las manos para poder mantener la atención… le pedí disculpas por no haberla llamado y ella lo comprendió… por eso la amaba. Era la mejor.**

**Pero mi distracción había sido tanta que olvidé avisar a Charlie que estaba bien en el *Fashion Week*. Y Alice, tan inteligente, lo llamaba todo los días colocándose al lado del equipo de música a todo volumen y con el canal de desfiles en la televisión para que escuchara la voz del *anfitrión que anunciaba los modelos*… Según ella mi padre se lo había tragado y cuando preguntaba por mí… ella sabía inventar cualquier excusa…**

**No podía correr riegos a si que llamé a Charlie en ese instante y con Alice le dijimos que estábamos en el hotel descansando… Claramente se escuchaba mas tranquilo después de oír mi voz… Sentía culpa por hacerle esto, pero si supiera cuán feliz soy… **

**Bajamos y conversamos los cuatro en el living… les anunciamos que éramos novios y ellos nos felicitaron haciéndonos prometer que hiciéramos futuras salidas de a cuatro…**

**Cuando se fueron despidiéndose con un abrazo… Edward y yo subimos corriendo a su habitación para no desperdiciar ni un momento….**

**.**

* * *

**-**

**-  
**

**Era mi última noche… los 7 días habían volado y no podía creer que esta hermosa fantasía acabaría… Por supuesto que seguiría siendo novia de Edward, pero… todo esto… nuestro lugar feliz… obviamente Charlie no permitiría visitas extendidas, no quería seguir utilizando a Alice como tapadera y ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que volví de Phoenix con novio y peor si lo había conocido en el bus…**

**Estábamos con Edward en la cama descansando y se lo manifesté…**

**- Realmente no sé que decirle… - **_**dije preocupada.**_

**- ¿No quieres presentarme oficialmente todavía?**

**- No, no es eso… es que, simplemente Charlie no entendería esto...**

**- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él… puedo hacerlo entrar en razón…**

**- Estás loco – **_**dije negando con mi cabeza.**_

**- Escucha –**_** dijo seriamente – **_**Sé exactamente qué decirle a tu padre…**

**- A ver ¿qué le dirías? – **_**dije rodando los ojos.**_

**- Le diría que hace siete días venía de Peoriaglendale…****cerca de Phoenix en una charla de medicina… que decidí quedarme en mi antiguo hogar solo por un mes ya que necesitaba habituarme y salir un poco del estrés del primer año de Universidad… que no sé por qué quise tomar un bus… nunca lo había hecho y que así tenía mas tiempo para pensar, ya ves que las carreteas son caminos del viaje no solo físico sino también espiritual, te ayudan a reflexionar… que cuando subí caminé hacia el final del pasillo buscando dos asientos vacíos… no me apetecía sentarme con nadie, pero.. derrepente vi un angelito durmiendo plácidamente y babeando**

**- Edward yo no estaba babeando – **_**le pegué un codazo.**_

**- Auch… bueno, no estabas babeando… déjame continuar – **_**dijo riendo sobándose la zona de la costilla**_** – Prosigo… - **_**volvió al semblante serio -**_** vi a este angelito durmiendo y casualmente su asiento contiguo estaba vacío… que no pude evitar la tentación de sentarme a su lado y tan sólo verla dormir mientras durara el viaje…****Y ahí lo hice, pero no conseguía llamar su atención, hasta le pedí refresco y nada… Cuando me quede dormido esperando, me afirme sobre su hombro, pero ella casi voló… Lo volví a intentar y me propuse conocerla… y sucedió lo que me temía…**

**- ¿Q-qué? - **_**¿algo no le había gustado?**_

**- Después de hablar con ella resultó mucho más atractiva de lo que creía y necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla…****aunque sea por un rato… Después de unas horas me atreví y la invité a mi casa, el bus no era un lugar realmente apropiado para… No sé cómo ella aceptó y ahí dije – La tengo – Pero resultó ser la mujer más terca que he conocido… La tenté muchas veces… Robé de sus labios besos que no quería darme pero aun así respondía… Me encantaba, con cada minuto que pasaba su rechazo me volvía loco… Fui hasta su habitación, me metí en su cama dispuesto a hacerla mía, pero no… ella siguió tan firme como siempre… Creí que mi insistencia era en vano, que ella tenía buenas intenciones con migo… ella me propuso ser amigos y yo a regañadientes acepté, pero sabes qué?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Antes que se fuera amigos o no… te hubiese acorralado hasta que cayeras igual…**

**- Estoy segura que lo hubiese hecho, por algo fui a tu cama al otro día…**

**- Ajám, déjame continuar… Pasamos un día hermoso en el bosque… Fue algo, inexplicable… mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron, se intensificaron y me di cuenta que iba mas allá de un simple gusto… Entonces en la noche cuando ella fue a mi cama, la veía dispuesta, pero simplemente yo ya no era el mismo, no podía aprovecharme de ella… porque me había enamorado… - **_**me miró con una tierna sonrisa - **_** Ya sabes el resto… no creo que tu padre quiera saber los detalles…**

**- Absolutamente no… -**_** reí**_** – No te preocupes, conocerás a Charlie como corresponde claro que… tendremos que cambiar la versión de los hechos si no quieres que su arma sea tu sombra…**

- … **De acuerdo…**

**- Ahora… se viene la despedida…**

**Edward se lanzó sobre mí e hicimos el amor por última vez… En su casa.**

* * *

**Cuando llegué a mi casa todo estaba como si nada…**

**Alice me ayudó a inventar una buena versión para traer a mi novio y presentarlo. No pudimos evitar el tono purpúreo del rostro de Charlie, pero asumió que estoy grande y ya era una mujer. Y recibió *moderadamente bien* a mi modelito inglés.**

**Por mi parte conocí a los padres de Edward, claro que a ellos les contamos la verdad… Son las personas mas amables y compasivas que he conocido… me recibieron como una hija y hasta el día de hoy lo soy.**

**Acepté la oferta de Edward de ingresar *con ayuda* a la Universidad de Oregón…**

**Hace un año estamos juntos y él pasa a buscarme cada mañana…**

**.**

* * *

_**Viajar 7 horas en bus muriendo de calor no es la mejor experiencia que puedes vivir. Si cierras los ojos solo esperando que el camino se acorte, hasta que una sensual voz te pide sentarse a tu lado,¿En que tipo de prueba transformaría este viaje?**_

**Se transformó definitivamente en el mejor viaje de mi vida…**

**. **

**. FIN...**

* * *

chicas... hoy me voy... no sabes cómo agradezco la recepcion ke tuvo mi historia... espero les haya gustado el final ke tuve ke hacerlo corto por cosa de tiempo... si no alcanzo a leerlo dejemne un mensajito igual si?

Kien sabe si algun dia cercano hago una secuela???

Gracias en vdd...No pude seguir la historia porke para la k no sabe hoy me voy a la armada y viviré una isla... espero escontrar algun dia a mi modelito ingles y ke uds lo encuentren tbn....

Hasta siempre... quierotu volvo.. Katherine Saavedra...

pd: amaré a edward cullen con todo mi ser por siempre XD


End file.
